Half-Blood Angel
by nephilimgreeneyed
Summary: L'amour de toujours du prince de sang-mêlé refait soudainement surface sous une nouvelle forme. Elle essayera de gagner son amour par tous les moyens pendant que lui revoit en elle une nouvelle chance de conquérir son cœur Warning: Contient punitions corporelles sur enfant/ado
1. Chapter 1 La rencontre

Il était presque deux heures du matin, je déambulais dans les quartiers de Londres cherchant désespérément un endroit où passer la nuit. Sous une pluie qui depuis quelques minutes avait cessé de tomber, une immense sensation de chaleur s'emparait peu à peu de moi. Je perdais espoir, je me sentais anéantir, déposséder de tout moyen.

Alors que je m'aventurais dans un quartier où toutes les maisons se ressemblaient, j'en aperçus une qui se retirait du lot. Elle était imposante, avec un immense portail qui à ma plus grande surprise était resté ouverte. Sans même y penser une seconde, je me faufilais courant vers le seuil de la maison. En passant le seuil, une étrange sensation m'envahit, je ne pouvais la décrire.

J'hésitais entre frapper et entrer sans y être invité, mon interrogation fut très vite dissipée lorsque je constatais en tournant la poignée qu'elle était restée ouverte. Sans plus de cérémonie, je pénétrais à l'intérieur, je regardais autour de moi et je restais émerveillée par ce que je voyais.

En m'aventurant un peu plus loin, je vis de la nourriture posé sur la table. Cela me rappelait que je n'avais rien mangé des deux derniers jours et que je mourrais de faim. Me saisissant d'un morceau de pain, que je portais à ma bouche, je me délectais de ceci. Le premier morceau avait du mal à descendre étant donné que je n'avais pas mâché, la deuxième me fit presque pleurer, j'avais oublié cette sensation, une sensation que l'on ressentait en sentant son estomac se remplir. Alors que je me saisis d'un autre morceau de pain, j'entendis une voix ou plutôt des pas venir de l'autre pièce.

Mon cœur s'emballa, je lâchais le pain que j'avais en main pour me réfugier derrière l'un des fauteuils. Sans même m'en rendre compte, les larmes commençaient à perler sur mon visage. J'implorais le ciel de m'aider à me sortir de cette situation qui me terrorisait. En entendant les pas se rapprocher, je fis un effort monstre pour contenir mes sanglots. Lorsque la lumière de la pièce s'intensifia, j'eus pour seul réflexe de retenir ma respiration et de ne plus bouger.

Qui va là ? Cria une voix qui apparemment était furieuse

Je ne savais pas si je devais me montrer ou attendre qu'il me trouve et me donne à la police. Je me disais que j'avais fait une énorme erreur, personne ne devait savoir que j'étais partie mais j'ai été assez bête pour penser que quelqu'un allait m'héberger pour la nuit. Lorsque je sentis la lumière s'éteindre complétement, j'attendis quelques minutes avant de sortir de ma cachette et de me diriger vers la sortie.

Je jetais un bref regard à gauche puis à droite, la voie était dégagée, aucun danger à l'horizon, je me précipitais vers la porte. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des ailes tellement je courus à toute vitesse. En ouvrant la porte, je fus terrorisé en tombant sur un homme vêtu de noir qui me fusillait du regard.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, d'un geste simple, je le mordis de toutes mes forces et je me mise à courir de toutes mes forces au portail. Plus je courais et plus j'avais l'impression de faire du sur-place. En regardant derrière moi, je vis mon assaillant fondre sur moi telle un éclair.

Sans aucune pitié, il me saisit l'oreille et me tira à nouveau vers la maison que je venais juste de quitter. Je me débattais avec le peu de force qu'il me restait pour m'échapper mais rien à faire, il resserra son étreinte autour de mon oreille. Une fois à la porte, il poussa à l'intérieur en m'ordonna de le suivre sans histoire.

Je restais pétrifié, je ne savais pas si je devais me remettre à courir ou le suivre docilement. Mon doute s'estompa lorsqu'il réitéra son ordre me faisant ainsi sursauter. Il m'indiqua une chaise sur laquelle je m'assieds. Je n'osais pas le regarder en face, je me dis simplement que je ne devais pas regretter mon geste

Un « hum » me tira de mes pensées.

Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'homme avec une voie assez sévère

…

Je vous ai posé une question il me semble ! Dit l'homme en prenant une tasse de thé que quelqu'un venait juste lui apporter je suppose

Je … je m'appelle Lily Evans ! Répondis-je d'une voix hésitante

A peine avais-je eu le temps de prononcer mon prénom que l'homme ne dit plus rien. Il me regarda sans dire un mot. Je le regardais suspicieuse, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Ma curiosité me tuera un jour moi. Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, je baissais les yeux, un long frisson me parcourut le dos me faisant sentir mal.

Que faites-vous dans mes appartements, mademoiselle Evans ? Demanda-t-il en faisant claquer sa voix

Je voulais un … enfin je voulais qu'on m'héberge pour la nuit, répondis-je perdant peu à peu confiance en moi

Que croyez-vous faire en entrant par effraction chez les gens petite voleuse ? Dit-il en accentuant sa voix

Je ne vous ai rien pris ! Hurlai-je à mon tour le foudroyant du regard

Vous n'êtes pas en position de parler miss Evans, renchérit-il sévèrement. Et je vous suggère de changer d'attitude petite insolente !

Je laisserais personne m'accuser à tort ! Renchéris-je furieuse

Vous marchez sur des charbons ardents Evans ! Dit-il en se levant pour me dominer de toute sa hauteur

Je détournais les yeux essayant de canaliser ma rage pour ne pas que cela empire. J'étais partie pour prendre un nouveau départ et vivre moi aussi normalement. Cependant je sentais une grande frustration monter en moi.

Quel âge avez-vous ? Demanda-t-il soudainement

Mon âge ? Il me demandait mon âge ? Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un interrogatoire interminable. Plus les secondes passaient plus je me demandais ce que je foutais ici. S'il voulait me renvoyer c'était le moment et chacun reprendrait le cours normal de sa vie.

J'ai des méthodes bien plus radicales pour faire parler les petites impertinentes de votre genre alors cessez de me faire perdre mon temps ! Reprit-il brisant ainsi le silence qui c'était installé

J'ai … j'ai 8 ans et demi, répondis-je en me triturant les mains de nervosité

Et vous trouvez cela judicieux de vous promener la nuit à 8 ans et demi ? Tonna-t-il de nouveau

C'est pour cela que je cherchais un endroit pour dormir, monsieur, répondis-je en accentuant le dernier mot avec beaucoup de dédain

Sale petite peste ! Reprit-il fou de rage

Je fixais toujours le sol, j'avais une folle envie de me casser d'ici mais je n'avais plus la force de bouger. Malgré mes grands airs, j'avais très peur. Peur qu'il découvre d'où je vienne et qu'il n'appelle la police. J'ai réussi à m'en sortir une fois mais je pense que c'est la fois de trop. Cette fois-ci, elle me tuera sans même un remord de sa part. Lorsqu'il se leva, mon cœur tressaillit, il partit dans une autre pièce. Profiter de quelques minutes d'inadvertance pour partir, c'était ce que j'aurais fait mais il revint bien plus vite que prévue me demandant de le suivre.

Je me demandais sérieusement ce qui se tramait, il était furieux ça, je l'avais bien senti mais il m'emmenait à l'étage. Moi perso cela ne me dérangeait pas vraiment j'étais si fatiguée et mon dos me faisait souffrir tellement que j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement.

Après quelques heures, je m'en irais ni vu, ni connu et lui comme moi pourront reprendre le cours normale de nos vies. Il m'emmena dans une grande pièce avec un lit immense, la pièce était si jolie que je ne pouvais me souvenir si j'en avais déjà vu d'aussi belle.

Vous resterez ici pour cette nuit, allez-vous laver ! Ordonna-t-il, vous trouverez quelque chose à mettre dans la pièce d'à côté

Je l'obéis sans faire d'histoire, dans l'état d'épuisement dans lequel j'étais je n'avais pas trop le choix. Une fois que j'eus brossé mes dents et passer un peu d'eau fraîche je me regardais un moment contemplant la mine affreuse que j'avais. En retournant dans l'autre pièce, je le vis toujours là, un peu normal puisque j'étais chez lui, qui me regardait marcher avec un regard plus que sévère.

J'attends bien sûr que vous passiez la nuit ou du moins ce qu'il le reste ici, suis-je assez claire ou dois-je me faire comprendre plus clairement ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante

J'ai compris, répondis-je avec une voix somnolant

Je repasserais dans 5 minutes pour m'assurer que vous dormez réellement, si tel ne devait pas être le cas …, dit-il toujours d'une voix menaçante sans terminer sa phrase

Oui monsieur, dis-je en me mettant à l'aise

Le sommeil n'avait pas tardé, je m'endormis presque aussitôt après qu'il ait éteint les lumières. Je passais la nuit la plus paisible de toute ma vie, en me réveillant, il était presque midi. Il était tard, je n'en revenais pas d'avoir autant dormie.

En me levant je me sentais bizarre, il faisait chaud et je me sentais tellement faible. Je sentais que ça allait recommencer, si tel était le cas, je devrais me dépêcher de partir. Je cherchais mes vêtements partout mais rien, je ne les trouvais nulle part.

Cela n'arrangeait pas vraiment mon cas, je devais déguerpir et vite. Alors que je faisais un raffut monstre, je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir. Je lançais un regard accusateur au propriétaire des lieux.

Ils sont où ? Demandai-je au bord de l'explosion

Vous parlez de vos vêtements je suppose, dit-il d'un ton calme. Enfin si on peut appeler ses haillons vêtements

Rendez-les-moi ! Ordonnai-je sentant la colère monter assez rapidement

Je vous suggère de vous tenir à carreau Evans, ma patience à des limites ! Dit-il en s'avançant me faisant reculer involontairement

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire mumuse ! Rendez-les-moi, point final, disais-je essayant de rester zen

Il me jeta un regard tellement noir que je ne pus le supporter. Il se foutait de moi comme quand on se fout de la gueule d'un enfant. Je partis dans la salle de bain m'enfermant à double tours avant de me mettre à hurle de toute mes forces. Comme je m'y attendais, les lumières commencèrent scintiller de plus en plus forte et les objets volèrent dans tous les sens.

Je ne compris pas ce qui se passait mais tous recommençaient. J'avais l'impression de perdre la tête en voyant cela, je m'assieds regardant autour de moi avant de mettre à rire comme une folle qui aurait perdu l'esprit. Je m'étais assise près de la baignoire où je me cognais violemment la tête dans le but que cela s'arrête.

J'avais même l'impression de ne pas sentir la douleur tellement la scène qui se passait sous mes yeux m'effrayait. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, l'homme en face de moi avait l'air d'être choqué, il reporta son attention sur moi avant de s'éloigner. Mon rire désespéré laissa plaça à de la terreur lorsque je vis que les objets l'entourèrent.

Je restais tétaniser, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je le vis sortir une baguette avant de la pointer dans les airs et de dire « Immobilus ». Tous c'étaient figés en espace d'un instant et la seule chose que je réussis à faire c'était de me glisser hors de la porte de la salle de bain et courir vers la porte de la chambre.

Je m'acharnais sur la poignée, je voulais partir tout de suite mais elle ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. L'homme se rua sur moi et essaya de me canaliser mais j'étais tellement prise de panique que je voulais m'en aller. Après plusieurs minutes à me débattre je sombrais dans un sommeil


	2. Chapter 2 Une entente difficile

Je me réveillais dans le lit avec une espèce de torchon sur mon front. Je m'étais redressée avant de constater que je n'étais pas seule. Il c'était assis à mon chevet l'air ennuyé. Je posais le torchon sur la table de chevet avant de me tourner vers lui

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demandai-je intrigué

- Je suis le professeur Rogue, maître des potions à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, dit-il d'un ton neutre

- Sorcellerie ? Ecole ? Redemandai-je perdu

- Il s'avère que vous êtes une jeune sorcière dont ses pouvoirs se sont réveillés bien plus tôt que prévu, dit-il en me regardant de haut

- Une sorcière ? Vous vous foutez de moi, c'est ça ? Demandai-je en le fusillant du regard

- Non ! Répondit-il toujours aussi calme

- Bien ! Dis-je en me levant, rendez-moi mes affaires que je puisse partir

- Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne et encore moins d'une gamine insignifiante, dit-il en se levant. Le directeur de l'école voulant régler cette histoire ma gentiment demandé de vous héberger et même si cela m'ennui, je n'ai guère le choix

- Quoi ? Demandai-je avec un grand sourire, vous êtes son petit toutou, que c'est triste, rajoutai-je en me foutant de sa gueule

- Je vous suggère de changer d'attitude Evans ou votre séjour en ses lieux risque d'être cauchemardesque ! Menaça-t-il avec une expression à faire pâlir un mort

Je n'eus pas le temps de riposter qu'il sortit. Je donnais un coup de pied dans le lit, je savais que ce n'était qu'un lit mais j'avais besoin de ça pour essayer de me calmer les nerfs. Je ne remarquais pas qu'en faisant les cents pas je bousculais un petit être.

Je l'aidais à se relever avant de m'assurer qu'il allait bien

- Je … je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu, dis-je gênée

- Wonka va bien ! Wonka est venu prévenir mademoiselle que maitre Rogue lui demande se préparer et de venir manger ! Dit-il en ne m'adressant pas un regard

- …, je le regardais bizarrement ne sachant pas trop répondre

- Maitre Rogue a ajouté que si mademoiselle n'est pas en bas dans 5 minutes, maitre Rogue allait octroyer à mademoiselle une monumental fessée, dit-il toujours sans m'adresser un regard

- Parce qu'il croit vraiment que j'ai peur de lui ? Demandai-je avec un sourire assez sinistre

- Maitre Rogue n'aime pas qu'on lui désobéisse, informa-t-il, je sentais sa voix aller en vrille en disant sa dernière phrase

- Je descends, si cela vous tient à cœur, dis-je en boitant jusqu'à la porte

Je descendais les escaliers assez difficilement, ma cheville avait doublée volume et le fait que je m'appuyais dessus n'aidait pas. Elle me lançait par moment mais rien de bien méchant, pensai-je.

En arrivant la cuisine, le professeur Rogue me fixait bizarrement, j'avais envie de lui demander ce qu'il regardait mais je ne voulais pas déclencher la 3ème guerre mondiale. Je restais planté devant lui comme une potiche ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

- Au lieu de me fixer comme un troll, asseyez-vous ! Dit-il en m'adressant un regard assez jouissif

Si j'avais un révolver à la place des yeux, il serait mort sur le coup. Je m'étais à peine assise que les assiettes volèrent jusqu'à nous. Je vis Wonka à l'autre bout de la pièce qui me jeta un vif coup d'œil avant de partir.

Le repas se passa dans un silence quasi religieux. Il termina avant moi et disparut avant même que je ne termine. J'avais la forte impression que ma présence n'était pas la bienvenue et personnellement j'aurais préféré me trouver dans un asile que d'être ici. Alors que je pris une dernière bouchée, Wonka apparut et débarrassa la table

- Je … je pourrais vous aider, si vous voulez ! Proposai-je en le regardant avec un regard angélique

- Wonka remercie mademoiselle mais Wonka s'en sort, Wonka n'a pas besoin d'aide, dit-il en empilant les assiettes

- Sûr ? Demandai-je en me saisissant de mon assiette que je déposais dans l'évier

- Wonka est sûr ! Mademoiselle devrait aller se reposer car la cheville de mademoiselle la fait souffrir, dit-il en regardant ma cheville

- Oh ! Ça ! Dis-je en regardant ma cheville, ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure de rien du tout

- Wonka n'a pas besoin d'aide, Wonka peut s'en charger seul, dit-il encore une fois avant de disparaitre

Je n'insistais pas, même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas. Je quittais la cuisine avant de remonter là d'où je venais. Je parvins douloureusement en haut, ma cheville me lançait terriblement. La douleur était à peine supportable, en faites, c'était tellement douloureux que j'en pleurais

Je voulus la masser un peu mais je l'avais à peine effleuré que je voulus hurler à la mort. Sur ce coup, j'avais agis stupidement. Je sautillais jusqu'à la salle de bain, je trouvais des bandages que je mouillais avec de l'eau froide avant de la poser délicatement sur ma cheville. J'étais presque certaine que je m'étais froissée un muscle, il n'y avait que moi pour faire ce genre de chose.

J'espérais juste qu'après quelques heures la douleur s'évanouisse et le gonflement aussi. Je dus renouveler à plusieurs reprises l'expérience dans le but de l'apaiser. Alors que je venais à peine de m'installer, Wonka me prévint que son cher maitre voulait me voir. Je dus faire un effort incommensurable pour ne pas céder face à la douleur.

J'essayais de m'appuyer le moins possible sur ma cheville, je crus rouler de l'œil quand j'arrivais face à l'escalier que je descendais en catastrophe. Je suivis Wonka jusqu'au salon, le même salon qui m'avait coûté cher

Il me fit signe de m'asseoir, ça ! Il ne fallait pas me le demander deux fois, j'avais tellement mal que je peinais à rester debout.

- Montrez-moi votre cheville, dit-il en s'avançant

- Ma cheville va très bien ! Dis-je refusant son aide

- Mais bien sûr, dit-il en relevant le bas de mon pantalon

Il me saisit la jambe qu'il mit en hauteur avant de retirer le bandage que j'avais imprégné d'eau fraîche. Lorsqu'il la toucha, je dégageais ma jambe, elle me faisait suffisamment souffrir sans qu'il n'en rajoute. Il remit mon pied en hauteur avant de verser quelques choses de froid dessus.

- D'ici une heure, elle aura dégonflé, dit-il en posant la mini bouteille sur le côté

- Merci, dis-je en sentant les effets agir assez vite

- Avant que vous ne partiez, sachez qu'ici c'est ma maison et que je ne saurais tolérer un tel manque de respect, dit-il d'une façon qui ne me plaisait pas vraiment.

- …, je le regardais ne disant rien

- Pour commencer, vous ne touchez à rien, vous ne sortez pas sans mon autorisation car si je dois en plus vous courir après ! Rajouta-t-il sévèrement

- Bien votre altesse ! Dis-je en m'inclinant devant lui, vos désirs sont des ordres

En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvais la tête en bas et les fesses pointant dans les airs.

- Lâchez-moi pauvre abruti ! Ordonnai-je avec une boule qui se formait au creux de mon estomac, vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Croyez-moi lorsque je dis que j'ai tous les droits, dit-il en abattant sa main sur ma fesse droite

Le premier coup était plus un coup à couper le souffle. J'essayais de me dégager mais il me tenait trop fermement, après une dizaine bien placé, il me releva. J'avais les fesses qui me faisaient super mal, des larmes coulaient sur mon visage alors que je le regardais dangereusement.

- J'espère que maintenant vous saurez vous tenir à carreau, petite imbécile, maintenant disparaissez de ma vue ! Ordonna-t-il

Je sortis de la pièce montant à l'étage le plus vite possible. Je le détestais de tout mon cœur et je me détestais d'être aussi faible. Je me demandais réellement ce que l'on attendait de moi, apprendre que je suis une sorcière et m'ignorer comme une vieille chaussette, la classe !

Je passais le reste de l'après-midi dans la chambre, comme prévu au bout d'une heure ma cheville avait bien dégonflé et j'arrivais à m'appuyer dessus désormais. Elle était moins douloureuse mais je préférais ne pas tenter le diable. J'admirais le paysage, même si j'avais envie de partir et tailler la route je devais avouer que cela faisait plutôt du bien de se reposer.

Je portais ma main à mon collier avant de le serrer très fort. C'était le seul et unique souvenir qu'il me restait de mes parents, il était très cher à mes yeux. Le reste de l'après-midi passa à une telle vitesse, Wonka m'apporta des vêtements.

Je pris une douche et je descendis pour manger. Il était présent, je m'assieds sans lui adresser une parole, ni même un regard. Le repas se passa dans un silence quasi-religieux et franchement, cela ne me déplaisait pas.

La seule chose qu'il dit, fut de m'informer que je devais l'accompagner pour acheter des vêtements avant de disparaitre. Je ne tardais pas à faire pareil, je m'étais levée laissant à Wonka la liberté de débarrasser la table.

J'avais une magnifique vue sur les étoiles et je devais dire que cela m'apaiser. C'était mon moment préféré de la journée, j'avais l'impression de me rapprocher de mes parents de cette façon. J'aurais tant aimé les connaitre mais le destin en a voulu autrement.

A la place, j'avais hérité d'une tante sévère qui me haïssait car j'étais une sorcière. Je poussais un soupir qui en disait long sur mon état actuellement. Je profitais de ce moment paisible pour réfléchir.

Je pensais faire comme une Robinson Crusoé, m'exiler et disparaitre de la vie de tout le monde mais au lieu de ça, je devais rester dans une superbe maison avec un homme qui avait énormément de ressentiment pour moi.

Je ne l'en voulais pas, franchement, on lui imposa ma présence alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé et moi j'agissais ingratement.

Je me demandais ce qu'il voulait dire par « régler cette histoire ». Je le découvrirais bien assez tôt, enfin je crois. En regardant plus attentivement le ciel, il commençait à se couvrir et les gouttes qui annonçaient la pluie ne tardaient pas à tomber. Je passais une main à l'extérieur, je voulais toucher cette pluie.

C'était bizarre mais j'aurais tant aimé être les gouttes de pluie qui tombent des nuages. Je me suis souvent demandé si j'étais la pluie aurais-je le pouvoir de toucher le cœur de quelqu'un comme la pluie qui arrive pourtant à relier le ciel et la terre pourtant éternellement distant.

Un jour peut-être que moi aussi je serais heureuse et que j'arrêterai de chercher la réponse à mon histoire.

Il commençait à se faire assez tard, j'entendis frapper à la porte. Wonka venait me prévenir que son cher maitre allait vérifier si je dormais. Comme si moi j'avais une tête à dormir, je le remerciais de sa gentillesse avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Malgré cette information je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce, au contraire je me foutais complétement qu'il vérifie ou pas. Au contraire quand je vis la porte s'ouvrir, je sortis mon plus beau sourire.

- Toujours debout Evans ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique

- Comme vous pouvez le constater professeur, répondis-je toujours avec un sourire qui se voulait aussi machiavélique que le sien

- Etes-vous arrogante au point de me désobéir ou assez stupide pour être incapable de suivre de simple ordre ? Demanda-t-il en crachant son venin

- …, je le fusillais du regard, s'il avait été plus prêt, je l'aurais balancé par la fenêtre

- Apparemment, je ne suis pas assez claire puisque vous vous obstinez à me regarder stupidement, au lit, dit-il en se retournant. Si vous n'êtes pas profondément endormie dans 5 minutes les claques de tout à l'heure seront de douce caresse à celle que je vous réserverais !

Je me mettais au lit sans rien de dire de plus. Le sommeil vint très rapidement, je passais une autre nuit paisible. Le lendemain, on frappait tellement fort à la porte que je crus que c'était le nouvel an chinois.

Le vieux fou avait décidé de me réveiller à l'aurore pour que je me prépare. Il ne me fallait que dix minutes avant d'être prête, j'étais descendue pour le petit déjeuner puis nous prîmes la route. Il m'emmena dans un magasin qui était assez sinistre, en entrant un homme assez sinistre nous aborda.

Je reculais et je me heurtais au professeur qui me lança un regard sévère.

- Bonjour professeur, que me vaut votre visite ? Demanda l'homme qui me dévisageait

- Je suis ici pour elle, je voudrais quelques vêtements, le temps de régler une histoire, dit-il avec amusement

- Bien montez-sur l'estrade, demanda-t-il en me regardant par-dessus ses lunettes

- « Montez sur l'estrade », répétai-je d'un air moqueur

- Qu'avez-vous dit ? Demanda sévèrement le professeur

- Que c'était un joli magasin, répondis-je en lui souriant brièvement

Lorsque l'homme disparut à l'arrière-boutique, il fondit sur moi telle une ombre, avant de me menacer de me punir ici et devant le propriétaire des lieux. Je serrais les dents pour éviter de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre.

L'homme revint, il avait en main plusieurs vêtements qui avaient l'air assez cher. Il me tendit une robe jaune pâle et me demanda de l'essayer. Je filais en cabine pour ne pas à supporter la présence du professeur. Une chose me frappa, c'était qu'il parlait de moi.

- On m'a chargé de surveiller la gamine, le temps de Dumbledore s'occupe d'une affaire, informa le professeur

- Il en faut du courage pour s'encombrer d'une gamine insignifiante, dit-il avec un air décontracté

Insignifiante ? Moi ? Comment osait-il me juger sans me connaitre ? Je sortais avec la robe sur le dos, je ne fis même pas un mètre que je me changeais. Ils me regardèrent tous deux comme si j'avais tué leurs animales de compagnies.

Après une séance d'essayage interminable, nous allions manger. J'avais l'estomac dans les talons, au restaurant, il commanda pour nous deux. Je pris l'assiette et je le remerciais quand même. Après deux bouchées, je fixais l'extérieur abordant un sourire, je voyais les gens passé et les enfants qui jouaient insouciant des problèmes des adultes.

Je fus surprise de ne pas l'entendre pendant le repas. Une fois terminé il passa dans plusieurs boutiques avant de rentrer. Comme j'avais porté mes paquets, je montais les ranger dans l'armoire. La journée se termina sans encombre pour une fois, pas de sarcasme ou de crise de colère.


	3. Chapter 3 Le départ

Une semaine s'était écoulée et plein de chose avait changé, il était toujours aussi sarcastique mais cette fois il évitait au maximum de passer ses moments avec moi car d'après lui j'étais une perte de temps.

Je dus avouer que cela me fit un léger pincement au cœur mais il en fallait plus que cela pour me blesser réellement. Je passais mes journées dans le jardin ou dans la chambre attendant que la situation ne s'arrange.

Je m'étais assise près du potager où je m'amusais à faire pousser des choses bizarres. J'effleurais ma main sur une jeune pousse et elle grandissait a vu d'œil. Des fois cela marchait d'autre fois non. Alors que le bouton de la fleur que je venais d'effleurer venais juste d'apparaître une voix grave tonna au-dessus de moi

- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas vous approcher de mon potager, petite peste.

Sans un mot, je me levais et je partis en direction de la chambre. La fleur éclot laissant apparaitre une magnifique orchidée. Cela faisait quelques jours que j'y pensais maintenant, je devais partir. Où ? Je ne savais pas, mon idée de m'exiler comme Robinson Crusoé était encore présente.

Ce soir je n'étais pas descendue manger, j'avais l'estomac qui faisait des salto-arrières. En me réveillant, je descendis à la cuisine allant me prendre un verre d'eau, Wonka qui ne dormait pas me regarda un moment sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Mademoiselle a besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il toujours très humblement

- Un … un verre d'eau … s'il te plait, dis-je en m'appuyant sur la table

- Wonka peut prévenir maitre Rogue car mademoiselle n'est pas bien, dit-il en me fixant inquiet

- Ce n'est rien ! J'ai … j'ai juste un peu chaud, dis-je en souriant, ça va passer

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu par mes paroles mais il n'alla prévenir personne. Je bus l'eau avant de remonter j'avais ouvert la fenêtre en grand et je me rendormis. En me réveillant, j'étais beaucoup mieux, heureusement pour moi.

Je mangeais seule comme à mon habitude et je m'occupais du mieux que je pouvais. Une autre semaine s'écoula et je ne savais pas à quoi il jouait.

Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait, Wonka me conduisit à son bureau où j'avais demandé audience.

- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en ne m'adressant pas un regard

- J'aimerais savoir si votre supérieur à déjà « régler l'histoire » me concernant, demandai-je en le regardant

Il posa sa plume avant de croiser les bras et me regarder.

- Je n'ai eu connaissance d'aucune information, dit-il me fixant froidement

- Et quand comptez-vous en avoir ? Demandai-je agacée par son attitute

- Vous serez la première avertit, maintenant laissez-moi ! Dit-il en se replongeant dans son travail

- Mais …, repris-je furieusement que l'on m'envoie valser

- Evans ! Je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie d'entendre vos jérémiades alors sortez de mon bureau ! Dit-il en me jetant presque dehors

Je partis faire un tour dehors prendre l'air, j'en avais vraiment besoin. Je me demandais sérieusement ce qui me poussait à rester. Peut-être que j'avais l'espoir d'avoir moi aussi une famille même si c'est peu probable.

Le soir pendant le dîner, alors qu'il m'avait rejoint, j'étais pensive. Plein de chose me traversèrent l'esprit et rien ne rentrait vraiment

- Cessez de jouer et terminez votre repas, dit-il me rappelant ainsi sa présence

- Vous avez eu des nouvelles à mon sujet ? Demandai-je sortant de mes pensées

- Non ! Vous comptez me poser la question toutes les heures ? Demanda-t-il me dévisageant

- …, je ne répondis pas préférant laisser passer

- Je ne compte pas vous garder plus qu'il n'en faut ! Rajouta-t-il assez calmement me montrant la franchise de ses paroles

- …, je portais la fourchette à mes lèvres refusant de répondre

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement eut le choix, personne ne voulait s'encombrer d'une stupide gamine

- …, je redressais la tête sans pour autant lever les yeux vers lui

- Je vois que comprenez vite, à part votre famille et je doute qu'eux aussi puisse vous supporter Evans, après tout vous n'êtes qu'une petite ingrate. Dit-il limite au bord de l'extase, plus vite je me serais débarrassé de vous mieux se sera

Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais ici il réussit à me briser. Je posais ma fourchette violemment sur la table avant de me lever. Je repensais aux dires de ma tante « une femme doit toujours garder le sourire et cacher ses faiblesses ». Je le regardais avant de sourire battant les furieusement les cils devant les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber

- Vous avez parfaitement raison professeur, personne n'a besoin de moi, merci de me ramener à la réalité, dis-je tournant les talons à toutes vitesses

Je montais à toute vitesse l'escalier avant de monter dans la chambre, de m'adosser à la porte et de me mettre à pleurer silencieusement. Etre qualifié de fardeau du monde de la part de sa propre famille était déjà douloureux mais venant d'un étranger … j'aurais tous entendu.

J'avais tellement mal et j'essayais de canaliser mon chagrin devant cette terrible réalité. Personne n'était là pour moi et je n'avais personne sur qui m'épauler. Si j'avais su que ma naissance était un terrible fardeau pour les autres, je n'aurais jamais demandé à naitre.

Je portais ma main sur mon collier et les larmes doublèrent, je n'arrivais pas reprendre le dessus, il m'avait vaincu, brisant ma dernière barrière. Je me levais, vacillante vers la fenêtre admirer les étoiles mais même ça ne m'apaisait plus.

La chose qui est sûre était que je n'allais pas rester me sachant le fardeau de quelqu'un qui n'a rien demandé. Je lui étais imposé, il était donc de mon devoir de lui défaire de cette obligation.

Je séchais mes larmes d'un revers de la main avant de me saisir d'un papier et d'un stylo. Moi qui me voulais plus forte d'habitude, je laissais quelque parole m'affecter. Mes larmes ne cessèrent de couler et ceux malgré mon bon vouloir.

Après plusieurs heures plantées devant la feuille, je me décidais enfin à lui écrire ma lettre.

« Professeur,

Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer mais il faut savoir que cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment mais j'avais l'espoir. L'espoir de quoi ? Je ne sais pas peut-être qu'on me libère de mes obligations en tant que sorcière et que ma tante puisse, moi aussi m'accepter même si je sais que son ressentiment est bien plus profond pour moi. Au début, je croyais que c'était à cause de la magie mais aujourd'hui je sais que je suis la fautive.

Si j'avais su qu'à cause de moi plein de monde souffrirait, je vous jure que j'aurais préféré ne pas naître ou même mourir. C'est ma naissance qui causa le mort de ma mère, elle aussi doit me détester même si j'essaie de penser le contraire. Ma disparition sera une bénédiction pour nous tous, je le sais déjà.

On vous a obligé à m'héberger dans VOTRE maison, je n'avais aucun droit de rester et encore moins de ne pas essayer de me défendre. D'une part, j'avais voulu cette situation, pour vous avouer la vérité, je commençais même à apprécier ma vie ici mais tous ceci a une fin. La dure réalité a fini par me rattraper et je dois moi aussi affronter mes démons.

Je m'excuse du terrible fardeau que l'on vous a imposé. Comme vous me l'avez bien fait comprendre ce soir, je suis seule et personne ne prendra jamais le risque d'héberger une personne comme moi. Je m'excuse que vous ayez dû me supporter, je mérite amplement ma punition et plus encore. Je mérite bien pire encore, la seule raison pour laquelle je vis encore c'est que ma punition est de souffrir dans ce bas monde.

Une bouche de plus à nourrir, ce n'est pas facile, je le sais d'autant plus que nous n'avons aucun de lien de parenté et même si cela avait été le cas, je n'avais aucun droit de vous laisser faire ses choses-là pour moi. J'ai cherché divers moyen de purger ma peine mais à chaque fois que j'entreprenais quelques choses Wonka le terminait à ma place.

Quoiqu'il en soit je souhaite réparer l'injustice auquel vous avez eu droit par ma faute. Je m'en irais ce soir et j'effacerais mon existence à tous jamais de vos pensées. Je sais que cette lettre ne me permettra pas de me racheter à vos yeux, ni aux yeux de ma tante et encore moins de mes parents et je m'en excuse. S'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire demandez le moi et j'obéirais.

Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas beaucoup car vous avez énormément dépensé mais i £ et mon collier dans le premier tiroir du bureau, c'est tout ce que j'ai pour le moment. J'essayerais de récolter le reste plus tard. Je vous rembourserais jusqu'au dernier centime et j'effacerais l'ardoise.

Même si vous n'y êtes pas obligé, ne vendez pas mon collier, c'est le seul souvenir qu'il me reste de mes parents, une fois que j'aurais l'argent je jure sur ce qui m'est de plus chère que je le vous rendrez.

PS : Ne le dites pas à Wonka, il est très affecté quand je suis malade et mon départ n'arrange pas les choses.

Malgré vos sarcasmes, j'ai passé un agréable moment, je vous remercie de vous êtes occupé de moi au lieu de me mettre à la porte comme l'aurait fait beaucoup de gens et aussi merci de ne pas m'avoir réclamé l'argent tout de suite.

Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, et au plaisir de ne jamais me revoir.

Cordialement, Lily »

Je pliais la lettre que je posais sur l'oreiller en priant que ce soit lui qui trouve la lettre. Je pris la direction de l'escalier, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Avec un peu de chance, la porte ne serait à clé et il ne me resterait qu'à courir. En arrivant en bas, j'écarquillais les yeux de terreur, il y avait de la lumière dans le salon.

Il était 3h00 du matin et lui ne dormait pas. Mais quel abruti ! Je rampais jusqu'à la porte, en passant devant le salon je vis une main pendre dans le vide. En voyant ses doigts bouger, je cessais de bouger et même de respirer. Après 5 minutes d'immobilisation, je repris ma route

Je tournais la poignée avec beaucoup de précaution avant de sortir et de la refermer. Je devais partir avant que l'on s'aperçoive de mon départ. Avec le temps, mon existence finira par disparaitre des pensées de tout le monde. Alors que je m'étais considérablement éloignée je repensais à aujourd'hui.

Pourquoi m'enfuir comme une voleuse ? Non, je ne devais pas regretter mon geste, d'une part, j'avais voulu voir sa réaction et qu'il essaie au moins de me retenir mais de l'autre, je savais qu'en me voyant il le ferait par pitié et je n'avais pas besoin de ça !

Cela faisait des heures que je marchais et je ne savais pas où aller. Pendant une minute j'avais hésité à me rendre chez ma tante et implorer son pardon mais si je faisais cela, je ne pourrais pas rembourser le professeur.

Je marchais toujours priant le ciel de m'aider. Il était inutile d'implorer mes parents, à ce stade de ma vie ils n'attendaient plus rien de moi, ils devaient même me haïr d'avoir renié ma famille. J'avais fui de chez moi pour ne pas vivre cette situation et me voilà à la rue. Le ciel commençait à se couvrir et moi je commençais à avoir froid. Je me demandais sérieusement ce que j'allais devenir.

* * *

**Laissez vos avis sur ce chapitre et d'après vous que va-t-il se passer ? Que va devenir notre jeune héroïne ? **


	4. Chapter 4 La dette

J'étais arrivée devant une petite maison désaffectée et abandonnée. Elle avait l'air petite mais assez accueillante. Le soleil commençait à se lever et la pluie allait s'installer, même si je voulais continuer à marcher pour m'éloigner le plus possible de tous cela, je pense qu'il aurait été difficile de continuer dans la pluie

La pluie tombait à torrent et la maison fuyait de tous les recoins mais rien de bien méchant. Je devais réfléchir à un plan, ma principale préoccupation était de récolter l'argent que je devais et le reste je m'en fichais un peu.

Le premier jour, je n'avais pas bougé de la vieille bâtisse, le jour suivant j'avais frappé de porte en porte proposant mes services à tout le monde. En une journée j'avais à peine récolté 20£ à ce stade, je devrais travailler toute ma vie avant d'être capable de le rembourser.

Le troisième jour, je désespérais un peu. Personne n'avait besoin d'aide ou plutôt personne ne voulait me payer. Il était midi et mon estomac criait famine. Je m'étais assise dans le parc attendant une idée lumineuse.

Je désespérais vraiment, alors que je repris ma route en quête d'argent je vis le professeur regarder en ma direction. Je profitais du monde qui grouillait pour partir et vite même.

En y réfléchissant bien, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait me ramener chez lui alors que j'étais la cause de ses problèmes mais me demander l'argent que je lui devais, ça c'était faisable. Ma journée se solda par un échec complet.

En fin de semaine, je n'étais pas plus avancée, je n'avais réussi à récolter que 123£, j'en avais retiré 10£ pour manger. Ce n'était pas avec 113£ que j'allais lui rembourser ma dette.

Je commençais sérieusement à me demander si le retour chez ma tante ne serait pas préférable, j'acceptais de me faire marquer et elle m'avançait l'argent. Non ! Cela serait du suicide pur et simple. On était dimanche et les rues ne grouillaient pas vraiment de gens alors je m'aventurais dans une sorte de ruelle qui était en faites un raccourcie vers la vieille maison j'entendis un truc intéressant.

Je savais maintenant comment gagner de l'argent. Ce que j'allais faire été de la pure folie mais c'était aussi ma seule solution.

Le soir même, je me rendis dans le parc, il y avait des gens qui combattaient et d'autre qui pariaient. A la fin du premier combat, je les vis ramasser l'argent. Je ne savais pas où j'avais mis les pieds et franchement je ne voulais pas le savoir.

- Eh ! Petite, tu fais quoi ? Demanda-t-il en venant vers moi, c'est privé

- Je suis venue parier mon argent, dis-je en sortant les 100£ qu'il me restait

Il me regarda un moment avant d'éclater de rire et d'appeler ses confrères pour entendre la nouvelle de l'année. Ils se mirent à rire en cœur alors que j'étais sérieuse.

- Ce n'est pas pour les gamins ! Dégage ! Dit-il en me poussant en dehors du parc

- Mais j'ai besoin d'argent, je ferais tous ce que vous voudrez ! Dis-je désespérée ne sachant plus quoi faire

- J'ai dit dégage ! Dit-il en montrant les dents

Je repartis bredouille, je rentrais à la maison me demandant comment j'allais faire pour tous récolter. Je mettais allongée sur le parquet fixant le sinistre toit. J'allais devoir redoubler d'effort si je voulais avoir au moins de quoi lui rembourser une partie des dépenses effectuées. Je sentais que j'allais devoir m'improviser menteuse.

Le jour suivant je décidais de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de foncer tête baissé. Je sonnais à une porte où une vieille dame m'ouvrit tenant une tasse de thé à la main

- Bonjour madame, je récolte des fonds pour mon école afin que nous puissions avoir une nouvelle bibliothèque, dis-je avec un sourire

J'avais dit la première chose qui me passait par la tête, mon mensonge était minable, je n'avais pas une tête à récolter des fonds. La vieille femme me regarda un moment, me trouvant peut-être suspecte ou un truc du genre.

- Pour la bibliothèque ? Demanda-t-elle en tremblant légèrement à cause de la brise matinale

- Oui madame, et je propose mes services si vous voulez, dis-je avec un faux sourire

- J'ai … j'ai tout mon potager à désherber, dit-elle doucement

- Je me ferais une joie de le désherber, si cela peut nous aider à sauver notre bibliothèque, dis-je d'un air jovial

Sans plus tarder, la vieille femme m'invita à rentrer, j'avais beaucoup de remord d'escroquer les gens mais bon. J'avais de la chance, son potager n'était pas grand, après une demi-journée de dur labeur, j'avais tous fait. J'étais pleine de terre mais en la voyant me donner 50£ je me dis que cela en valait la peine.

J'avais fait plusieurs maisons qui me donnèrent du travail à ma plus grande surprise, ils avaient les mains assez généreuses. Le soir même, après avoir récolté près de 200£, je partis au parc près du lac.

J'étais tellement sale que même un cochon serait plus propre que moi. Je profitais pour laver le seul vêtement que j'avais. Il était 23h00 et le parc était généralement désert, je pouvais donc prendre une douche rapide, remettre ma robe mouillé et la faire sécher à la vieille maison.

Le vent commençait à se lever et moi je commençais à avoir froid. J'avais tellement froid que je ne trouvais pas le courage d'enlever la robe. J'étais tellement fatiguée le lendemain que je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce au contraire.

Il me fallut deux jours pour me remettre d'aplomb … enfin que je sois assez motiver pour aller bosser. La journée avait été longue et douloureuse, une femme assez aisée m'avait refilé 500£ rien que pour débarrasser son grenier.

Malgré mes courbatures, j'étais contente, cela prouvait que j'allais atteindre mon but bientôt. En me regardant d'un peu plus près, je constatais qu'il fallait que j'aille me décrasser un peu si je voulais être présentable. Je sautais difficilement le portail qui me paraissait un peu plus haut que les autres fois.

Je respirais difficilement ses derniers jours et la rencontre de l'air frais avec mes poumons me brulaient énormément. Je m'assieds à un arbre où je m'endormis comme une souche, ce n'est qu'en entendant un craquement que je me réveillais soudainement.

S'assoupir dans un tel endroit franchement quelle conne. Je m'appuyais contre le tronc de l'arbre pour me lever, je cassais la première branche qui était à ma portée avant de me mettre en garde.

Alors que j'entendais des pas se rapprocher, je commençais à flipper grave. Les paris et autres trucs scandaleux se faisaient à l'opposés du parc moi j'étais dans un coin assez reculé et sombre mais jamais personne ne s'aventurer là.

Plein de choses hallucinantes commencèrent à me traverser l'esprit comme le complot d'un gang qui déciderait de jeter le corps de leur ennemi dans le lac. S'il me voyait, je serais la prochaine. Ou pire encore, une horde de toxicomane qui vienne planquer leurs drogues ici et comme la police les suivaient, ils allaient m'arrêter aussi ou sinon ils me tueraient avant que je ne dise la vérité.

J'avais une si soudaine monté d'adrénaline que j'en oubliais ma douleur, je me mise à quatre pattes avant de ramper d'arbre en arbre. Essayant de trouver une sortie assez proche, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure tellement j'avais peur. En arrivant derrière un arbre, les pas se faisaient plus sonores, donc plus proches. Je me figeais, regardant de droit à gauche s'il n'y avait aucun danger. J'aperçus une petite lumière comme une luciole s'avancer vers moi

Je priais le ciel qu'il m'épargne, la lumière s'était volatilisée comme par enchantement. J'avais l'impression que mon imagination me jouait pas mal de tour ou peut-être était-ce dû à la fatigue. Une chose était sûre, je n'allais pas rester là, à attendre que l'on me tombe dessus pour le savoir. Je m'étais mise à détaler vers la sortie, alors que j'y étais presque, je me cognais contre quelqu'un. Je ne distinguais rien dans l'obscurité et franchement je ne le voulais pas. Je me mise à reculer jusqu'à me heurter à un arbre.

Je tâtais le terrain, essayant trouver quelque chose d'utile, alors que la silhouette s'avançait vers moi, la petite lumière réapparut. J'écarquillais les yeux d'effroi, cherchant un truc qui pourrait me servir d'arme. C'est dans ses moments que l'on ne trouvait rien.

Que quelques mètres nous séparaient, je fermais les yeux le plus fort possible avec un peu de chance, cela sera assez rapide et sans douleur. En sentant la petite lumière se rapprocher de moi, mon cœur s'arrêta littéralement de battre, je me sentais mourir à petit feu.

- Evans, dit une voix qui m'était familière

* * *

**Encore plein de surprise. Que va-t-il arriver a Lily? Qui est la voix famillière qui l'appelle? **

**N'oubliez pas de donner vos avis et vos hypothèses.**


	5. Chapter 5 Le retour

J'ouvris les yeux assez lentement, priant pour que ce ne soit pas ce que je pensais. La lumière était assez vive pour nous éclairer tous les deux. Mon cœur qui s'était arrêté, reprit sa course. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de pouvoir afficher un de mes célèbres sourires.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé vous rencontrer dans ce genre d'endroit professeur et encore moins en pleine nuit, dis-je en essayant de paraitre la plus calme possible

- Cela fait deux semaines que je suis à votre recherche, dit-il en me lançant un regard un peu bizarre

- Je m'en doutais un peu, dis-je en fouillant mes poches

La panique commença à me prendre en sentant que je ne trouvais pas l'argent. Je ne m'en séparais jamais pour cette raison. Je regardais tout autour de moi mais je ne voyais rien même pas une pièce. J'avais bossé comme une malade et j'étais revenue au point de départ.

Il me fixait intrigué, même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, j'étais terrorisée qu'il m'ait prit sur le vif et avec l'argent qui n'était pas avec moi, je ne savais pas ce que j'attendais pour l'implorer.

Ce n'est qu'en me levant que je constatais que l'argent était sous mes fesses. Je poussais un long soupir de soulagement, mon cœur cessa sa course effrénée qui me donnait la sensation de frôler la crise cardiaque.

Je pris l'argent par terre et les quelques pièces qui y trainaient avant de le lui tendre. Il me regarda avant de prendre l'argent et de le regarder dans tous les sens.

- Je sais qu'il manque encore 100£, laissez-moi encore une semaine et je vous les aurais ! Dis-je en perdant confiance face à son regard accusateur

- Combien m'avez-vous donné ? Demanda-t-il soudainement

- Je … 736£, sinon, commençais-je n'en revenant pas de ce que j'allais dire, sinon vendez mon collier, il n'en vaut pas beaucoup mais en négociant vous pourrez en tirer les 100£ restants. Dis-je en le faisant dos.

Je me mise en route, cherchant désespérément à trouver l'équilibre, je sentais que j'allais encore tomber, je m'appuyais contre le premier arbre le plus proche. En tournant la tête, je le voyais se précipiter vers moi, ma seule réaction était de le repousser lorsqu'il chercha à m'aider

- Je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié des gens, vous pouvez repartir maintenant, dis-je en me levant à nouveau

- Restez tranquille et laissez-moi vous aider ! Dit-il en sortant une petite fiole, vous êtes brûlante de fièvre

- Tant mieux, je crèverais plus vite ! Dis-je en enlevant la poussière sur mes vêtements

- Cessez de faire l'enfant ! Demanda-t-il sévèrement

Je me retournais vers lui, rageuse de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il me voulait. J'en avais marre de tous mais lui ce foutait de cela. Il me regarda sévèrement, de mon côté je n'avais plus rien à perdre ni à gagner

- Vous me voulez quoi ? Lui hurlai-je en pleine tête. Je suis partie de votre maison, j'ai – j'ai remboursé ma dette alors dites-moi ce que vous voulez ! Demandai-je en pleure

- Que vous rentriez ! Dit-il en essayant de se rapprocher

- Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour la réalité, dis-je en le lançant un regard empli de haine. Vous m'avez faite comprendre que je suis seule et oui ! OUI JE SUIS SEULE ! Hurlai-je à qui voulait l'entendre. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour vivre alors foutez moi la paix

- Calmez-vous Evans, commanda-t-il

- Fermez-là ! Vous m'avez faites comprendre que j'ai gâché votre vie, que personne ne voulait de moi et je le sais aujourd'hui, oui j'ai tué ma mère, oui mon père me déteste, oui ma tante veut que marquer de la marque de l'esclave et oui je suis une sorcière ! Dis-je en reprenant mon souffle, la vie continue alors par pitié laissez-moi crever dans un coin !

- Calmez-vous, dit-il en s'approchant

- Pourquoi je devrais me calmer, je ne suis rien pour vous et pour personne d'ailleurs ! J'ai lutté ses 4 dernières années pour garder le sourire malgré ma douleur, dis-je en me laissant aller.

- Je ne vous demande pas de garder le sourire, personne ne peut le faire ! Dit-il en se rapprochant un peu plus

- Mais moi je l'ai fait ! Dis-je respirant difficilement, j'ai assez souffert et j'en ai marre de me faire pardonner d'être venue au monde, aujourd'hui j'estime que – que si la mort veut m'accueillir alors elle le fera ! Dis-je essayant de canaliser mes sanglots et partant. D'ailleurs, si elle pouvait le faire ici et maintenant, abréger ma minable petite existante je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante

- …, il me fixait l'air choqué de m'entendre parler ainsi

- Ne soyez pas choqué ! Je garde quand même le sourire, je dois même dire que je suis assez garce de garder le sourire alors qu'il n'y a rien à sourire. J'ai une existence minable, une vie minable vous voulez je vous dise ! Je suis minable, une nullité sans précédent et permettez-moi de rectifier ce que vous avez dit ce que vous avez dit au magasin de vêtement, dis-je énervé et pleurant toute mon âme, je ne suis pas insignifiante, je suis une pauvre conne, une petite garce doublé d'une salope qui … qui sourit à la vie minable que j'ai.

- …, il pâlit à mes propos

- Ma tante au lieu de me battre comme une pauvre conne aurait dû me jeter sous les roues d'une voiture ou mieux encore … me noyer dans une rivière pour que tout le monde soit en paix maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je vais me jeter d'une falaise et avec un peu de chance crever sur le coup ! Je m'étais levée et repris ma route

Je n'avais même pas fait deux pas que ma tête se mise à tourner. Quelque pas plus tard, je m'écroulais me tordant d'une douleur qui irradiait mes os. J'avais l'impression d'être en feu tellement j'avais mal.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha, j'étais parfaitement consciente et je savais que ce n'était pas première fois que cela m'arrivait. En le voyant accourir, je me mise à hurler.

- Restez où vous êtes, hurlais-je en voyant les racines d'arbre sortir du sol, m'agripper la cheville avant de me hisser dans les airs

J'avais une douleur qui me traversait la poitrine et qui était insoutenable. Je me mise à hurler à la mort tellement j'avais mal. Plus je hurlais plus la racine me montait dans les airs. Avant que je n'atteigne le dessus du parc, j'entendis crier un « Incendio ». La racine qui m'avait agrippé me lâcha d'un coup. Je me rapprochais dangereusement du sol, cette fois-ci, c'était la fin. Je perdis connaissance en voyant mon corps se rapprocher du sol.

Lorsque je repris connaissance, j'étais allongée dans un lit avec une serviette sur le front. Je pris quelques minutes avant de reprendre mes esprits. Je me levais, tremblante et bouillante de fièvre je m'avançais jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre un homme furieux

- Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de vous lever alors retourné vous coucher ! Dit-il en me lançant un regard noir.

- Je ne reste pas donc pas la peine de sortir l'artillerie lourde, dis-je en m'appuyant contre un meuble pour éviter de me casser la gueule

- Vous avez deux minutes pour remonter dans votre lit avant que je ne vous octroie une fessée, dit-il en me faisant face toujours avec un regard sévère

- Je suis à un stade où plus rien ne m'affecte alors par pitié laissez-moi passer et je vous ferais l'immense plaisir, le privilège que dis-je l'honneur de me casser de chez vous

Il croisa les bras réitérant sa menace mais j'étais vraiment à bout. La seule chose que je voulais c'était qu'on me laisse en paix. Je ne savais pas si le temps imparti était terminé mais il s'avança me faisant reculer contre ma volonté avant de me tirer et de m'allonger sur ses genoux.

Son geste me surprit car je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse aller au bout. Je sentis ma robe qui ne couvrait plus rien et que ma culotte se faisait la malle. Je passais une main derrière et baisser ma robe mais il bloqua ma main dans le creux de mon dos.

Et c'était avec beaucoup de force qu'une claque tomba sur mes fesses. C'était très douloureux surtout avec rien qui protégeait mes fesses, je me tortillais dans tous les sens, cherchant une échappatoire

Il claquait fort et en cadence. Des larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler contre ma volonté mais la douleur grandissante dans mon postérieur était atroce. Plus je bougeais plus les claques se faisaient tranchantes. Après une série de claque au même endroit, j'éclatais en sanglot.

Je m'écroulais sur lui vaincue et surtout blessée. Blessée parce que mes fesses me faisaient mal et blessée qu'il m'est ramené. Il replaça ma culotte avant de me remettre debout, j'avais un peu de mal à tenir debout à cause de la stupide racine mais là. J'utilisais mes dernières forces pour pleurer

« Je – je suis désolée, je suis si désolée que – que vous ayez dû intervenir, je suis désolée d'être resté en vie, je suis désolée d'être revenue – je suis désolée que vous soyez obligé de prendre ma responsabilité, je suis désolée d'être aussi faible. Je retournerais chez ma tante – j'accepterais – j'accepterais sa punition et je ne partirais plus, je supporterais mon sort sans bronché. Je n'ai jamais voulu blessé personne, je n'ai jamais voulu gâcher la vie de personne, je n'ai jamais voulu vivre, je m'en veux tellement ! »

J'avais l'impression que la douleur que je ressentais au fond de moi était tellement grande qu'elle ne surpassait pas la douleur qu'il avait fait naître dans mes fesses. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'oppressait de l'intérieur et que je pourrais rien y faire.

- J'ai tellement mal ! Dis-je entre deux sanglots. Pourquoi m'avoir ramené ? Vous me détestez à ce point ? Demandai-je en levant les yeux vers lui

Il descendit du lit pour s'asseoir près de moi. Je le regardais qui me prit dans ses bras et me serra maladroitement contre lui. J'hésitai une seconde mais pour une fois que je pouvais en profiter, je me serrais aussi contre lui.

- J'ai commis une erreur et j'en suis profondément désolé, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte. Je n'ai jamais voulu que vous partiez et je suis désolé si j'ai laissé voir le contraire

- Vous mentez, repris-je étouffant mes paroles contre sa poitrine

- Mes paroles et mon attitude ont laissé paraitre le contraire, j'en suis conscient. Votre départ m'a beaucoup chagriné et vous voir dans cet état surtout à cause de moi, me chagrine Lily !

- Si – si c'est ma magie que vous voulez alors prenez-les, je n'en veux pas ! Je ne les ai jamais voulus, lui dis-je en fermant les yeux

- Non ! Loin de moi cet horrible pensé, dit-il essayant de me réconforter.

Je m'étais endormie sur lui. En me réveillant, je ne savais si c'était la fièvre ou cette pensée mais j'étais aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Le professeur arriva quelques minutes après mon réveil me dévisageant avant de me coller un thermomètre dans la bouche.

- La fièvre aurait dû diminuer, se dit-il à lui-même

Il disparut dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau. Je m'étais rallongée prête à me rendormir mais il m'ordonna d'aller faire trempette. Je me levais et je traînais mon corps vers la salle de bain, alors que je me recroquevillais dans l'eau pour me réchauffer, il entra dans la salle de bain et versa une petite bouteille dans l'eau. Son regard s'attarda sur mon dos, il prit même l'initiative de passer les doigts sur les vieilles cicatrises et la première marque.

En le sentant passer sa main sur ma marque, je frémis.

- Cela vous fait-il mal ? Demanda-t-il soudainement

- Non ! Dis-je m'efforçant de ne pas me souvenir de ce jour

- Restez dans l'eau 10 minutes, cela devrait effacer la douleur et vous aider à vous sentir mieux ! Dit-il en disparaissant

Il n'avait pas tort, après plusieurs minutes, j'avais cessé de greloter et mes courbatures avaient disparu. En sortant de l'eau, je mis le pyjama qu'il avait placé sur la chaise avant de me descendre en bas prendre un peu l'air. En chemin, je rencontrais Wonka qui venait me chercher apparemment, en me voyant descendre, il se figea et me laissa arriver à sa hauteur

- Maitre Rogue vous attend à la cuisine, dit-il humblement

- Je … je préfère rester seule mais merci quand même ! Dis-je difficilement

Je repris ma route, descendant les escaliers avant d'aller m'installer sous le même arbre où j'aimais m'asseoir. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, resserrant mon étreinte sur moi. Alors que les larmes coulaient je sentis comme une main se poser sur mon épaule dans un geste doux et rassurant mais en levant les yeux il n'y avait personne. J'étais seule comme d'habitude, une main imaginaire qui me réconforte, c'était mieux que rien. J'enfouis ma tête entre mes jambes me demandant sérieusement comment mon existence avait pu déraper ainsi.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Demandai-je à moi-même

- Soit forte ! Me murmura une voix féminine à l'oreille

- Je n'ai plus le courage d'être forte, abrégez mes souffrances je vous en supplie, je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'on abrège mes souffrances, répondis-je à la voix imaginaire elle aussi

- Si vous êtes parvenue à survivre toutes ses années ce n'est pas pour mourir maintenant, me dit une voix au-dessus de moi

- Ouais … accepte ton malheureux sort Lily, tu n'as que cela à faire de toute façon ! Dis-je résilier

Celle-là, elle n'était pas imaginaire. J'effaçais mes larmes d'un revers de la main, battant furieusement les cils pour empêcher les autres de tomber avant de lever la tête de sourire. Malheureusement pour moi, malgré le sourire, elles tombèrent. Je n'avais jamais été forte, j'étais faible et mes larmes me le prouvaient

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? Demandai-je

- Suivez-moi ! Ordonna-t-il

Je me levais et je me mise en route derrière lui, je respirais profondément pour ravaler mes larmes, choses qui étaient difficile à faire. Il m'emmena dans la cuisine où il y avait deux assiettes sur la table. Je me demandais combien cela allait me coûter encore.

- Le déjeuner est prêt, informa-t-il. Installez-vous

- Je n'ai pas faim ! Excusez-moi ! Dis-je en m'éclipsant.

Je devais dire que je n'avais pas le courage de me confronter à lui. Je courus à l'étage où je m'écroulais sur le lit, je me sentais si misérable d'agir ainsi. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il me ramène ici ? J'étais bien dans la vieille maison. Pour une fois que moi aussi je pouvais profiter de la vie sans avoir peur que l'on me tombe dessus, c'était râpé !

Je m'étais endormie à nouveau avec un cœur toujours en pleure. Ce qui me réveilla fut les toc-tocs de l'entrée. Je descendis en bas, me réveillant peu à peu sortant des vaps. Je regardais un peu partout mais apparemment j'étais seule, pas une âme qui vive.

En ouvrant la porte, j'eus l'impression d'halluciner

* * *

**Laissez-moi vos impressions et bonne lecture. **


	6. Chapter 6 Une visite inattendue

Mes doutes se dissipèrent lorsqu'elle me gifla.

- Petite insolente, t'ai-je élevée de la sorte ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant

- Bonjour ma chère tante ! Rectifiai-je avant de m'en pendre une autre. Que faites-vous là ? Demandai-je en refermant la porte

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es sous ma tutelle petite garce ! Dit-elle en me lançant un regard noir. J'ai bien l'intention de te faire payer ton affront !

- …, je baissais les yeux sentant les ennuis arrivés

- Regarde-moi ! Ordonna-t-elle

Sans la moindre hésitation, je levais la tête, elle m'assigna une autre gifle bien plus puissante que la précédente. Je plaquais ma main sur ma joue tentant d'atténuer la douleur.

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'une femme doit garder le sourire qu'importe la situation, ne me dis pas que je vais devoir reprendre ton éducation à zéro, dit-elle en m'attrapant les cheveux qu'elle tira vers elle

- Désolée ma chère tante, dis-je en m'efforçant de sourire, je promets de faire un effort

- On verra ça ! Dit-elle en me dévoilant un fouet composé d'épine de rose. Je suppose que tu connais le procédé ! Dit-elle en regardant un peu partout

- Allez-vous me punir ici ? Demandai-je toujours avec un sourire qui cachait ma peur

- Tais-toi petite garce, on va dans ta chambre ! Dit-elle en me poussant

Je me demandais toujours ce que j'admirais chez cette femme. Elle avait l'élégance, la prestance, la grâce, la beauté. Ses cheveux bruns qui tombaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux noisette qui inspiraient le respect m'intriguaient toujours. Ne connaissant pas ma mère, je décidais de la prendre comme modèle. Je l'enviais beaucoup, elle avait tous et moi rien.

Elle était une mère aimante et fière de ses enfants. Même si je le souhaitais, je ne pourrais jamais remettre en cause cela. Elle a toujours tout fait pour eux, en ce qui me concerne, c'est autre chose.

Nous arrivâmes en haut, comme elle avait dit je connaissais le protocole. Sans perdre une minute, je retirais mon tee-shirt avant qu'elle ne m'attache au lit en baldaquin. Elle tira si fort que je me tenais sur la pointe des pieds.

- Combien ? Demandai-je en l'entendant faire claquer son fouet

- 30, tes larmes te vaudront 30 de plus et sanglots 30, informa-t-elle

Elle allait me punir car je le méritais, car j'étais partie, car j'avais osé me révolter. Elle avait raison, elle était ma seule famille et la seule chose que je fis c'était de me casser de chez elle.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait que je n'allais pas résister, c'était ce qu'elle espérait. Elle commença à faire tomber les épines sur mon dos, les retirant lentement. Les épines me déchiraient la peau.

Dès le premier coup, des larmes commencèrent à monter. Je chantais le pont d'Avignon dans ma tête. Je pense que cela m'aiderait à tenir le choc plus longtemps. Le deuxième je faillis lui demander d'arrêter tellement la douleur commençait à me couper en deux.

- Deux ! Dit-elle

Elle fit tomber un autre puis un autre. Je bougeais frénétiquement les épaules aux 11èmes coups. Je n'avais pas perdu le fil puisqu'elle comptait juste pour moi.

- Ne serait-ce pas des sanglots que j'entends ? Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers moi avant de m'agripper les cheveux m'obligeant ainsi à la regarder, mais c'est des larmes que je vois.

Je serrais les dents pour éviter de faire entendre à tout le patelin mes hurlements. Elle se remit à l'œuvre, allant plus vite qu'au départ et me faisant hurler à chaque coup. J'avais le dos en feu, je sentais le sang s'écouler le long des blessures. Je crus m'évanouir de douleur en sentant les épines me déchirer la poitrine et le ventre.

J'essayais de me tirer de là n'en pouvant plus. Je ne me souvenais pas que ce fût si sensible, alors qu'un autre coup tomba et pour être plus précise le soixante-deuxième coup, j'eus le sentiment de voir la faucheuse en face de moi.

- Je – je vous en prie – j'en – j'en peux plus ! Dis-je au bord de l'évanouissement

- Oh ! Tu me demandes grâce ! Dit-elle en faisant tomber un autre qui me fit hurler plein poumon, comme c'est mignon.

Elle était impitoyable, elle fit tomber un autre coup sur mon ventre qui saignait. A bout de force, je sentais mes bras me lâcher mais j'étais attachée. Plus les coups tombèrent plus j'avais l'impression de tourner de l'œil. Selon son décompte il n'en restait plus que 5, les plus féroces. Elle avait l'habitude d'y mettre toute sa force et c'était ce qu'elle fit.

Elle me regarda un moment admirant je suppose son œuvre avant de me balancer une tonne papier dans le visage avant de tourner les talons et de disparaitre. J'étais toujours attachée au lit. J'avais espéré qu'elle me détache mais elle ne fit rien. Elle voulait montrer à tout le monde que j'avais été puni

- Je connais la sortie, dit-elle en souriant

J'avais voulu crier pour extérioriser ma douleur mais je n'avais pas la force de le faire. Je ne savais pas comment je faisais pour ne pas tomber dans le coma tellement mon corps souffrait.

Je n'avais plus la force de crier, de parler, de pleurer. Je ne faisais que cligner des yeux regardant dans le vide comme une poupée de porcelaine. A cet instant je ne valais pas mieux qu'une poupée de porcelaine, je pense que même elle serait plus réactive.

Je fermais mes yeux un moment, je m'étais enfin évanouie. Mon esprit avait l'air d'aller dans tous les sens tellement j'étais épuisée. Après quelques heures, mon corps avait l'impression de s'être habitué à la douleur, elle était toujours aussi vive mais je ne pleurais plus. C'était déjà un bon point

Une forte odeur me parvenait aux narines, j'ouvris les yeux ne comprenant pas ce que je faisais encore ici.

- Mademoiselle s'est réveillée, dit Wonka qui me regarda inquiet, Wonka va prévenir maitre Rogue ! Dit-il en s'éclipsant

Je refusais qu'on me voie ainsi, je refusais qu'il me voie ainsi. Je voulais me dégager mais je n'y parvins pas, elle m'avait attaché trop fermement. Je vis le professeur accourir vers moi, me détachant les poignets, il me rattrapa avant que je n'atteigne le sol puis m'allongea par terre.

Il avait à peine frôlé mes cicatrices que je frémis. Il me fixait toujours ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Une petite brise me fouetta à nouveau, me faisant trembler de douleur. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, j'avais si mal que je crus que la mort allait m'accueillir.

- Dans mon laboratoire, la potion antidouleur ! Hurla-t-il à Wonka

Le petit être me fixa une demie seconde avant de disparaitre. Il passa sa main sur mon visage, essayant de me réconforter ou du moins de faire en sorte que je cesse de pleurer.

Je poussais une sorte de grognement incompréhensible tout en essayant de ramper jusqu'à la salle de bain mais j'étais à bout de force

- Ne parlez pas ! Je vais vous soigner ! Dit-il s'impatientant

Lorsque Wonka revint, il lui arracha la fiole des mains et les posa sur mes lèvres. Je secouais la tête, refusant d'avaler quoique ce soit.

- Pour une fois, ne faites pas l'enfant et laisser-moi vous aider, demanda-t-il inquiet

Sans un mot de plus il m'obligea à boire le truc qui était infecte. Alors que j'allais le recracher, il m'obligea à tous avaler.

- Ça va aller ! Je suis là maintenant, dit-il en essuyant mes larmes

Le truc qu'il m'avait donné, ne tarda pas à faire effet. La douleur s'était presque envolée et je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

Je me réveillais un peu plus tard, tous mon corps me faisaient souffrir. Je me redressais et vis le professeur accourir à mes côtés. La première chose que je lui demandai fut « quand doit passer ma tante pour me prendre ? ». Il me lança un regard noir avant de détourner la conversation

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur mon front

- J'ai … j'ai mal mais … mais je l'ai mérité ! Dis-je voyant mes mains trembler

- J'exige une explication, demanda-t-il en allant chercher plusieurs fioles dans un tiroir de la chambre

- Elle est venue, elle m'a demandé de monter, c'est tout ! Dis-je en grimaçant de douleur

- Vous trouvez encore le moyen d'être effronté après être presque morte ! Dit-il en regardant chaque fiole

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! Dis-je en essayant de lui lancer un regard noir

- Combien en avez-vous reçu ? Demanda-t-il subitement

- 30 pour la punition, 30 pour mes larmes et 30 pour mes sanglots, répondis-je spontanément. Maintenant quand doit-elle passer ?

- Votre tante a abandonné tout pouvoir vous concernant, elle était assez contente de s'être débarrasser de vous je dois dire, dit-il toujours en examina chaque fiole

- Je … je ne le savais ! Dis-je en ayant un pincement au cœur, elle a fini par lâcher l'affaire elle aussi, dis-je en détournant le regard de lui versant une larme. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, dis-je en me mordant la lèvre pour réprimer un sanglot

- Qu'est-ce qui est mieux Evans ? Demanda-t-il soudainement

- Qu'elle m'abandonne, je … après tous ce que je lui ai faits, je le mérite ! Dis-je avec une envie de disparaitre

- Et que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Quelle pauvre conne j'ai été ! Penser qu'elle pourrait me pardonner d'être partie, dis-je en levant les yeux aux ciels. Si je ne l'avais pas mordu, j'aurais encore un toit, je n'ai pas envie de retourner à la rue, dis-je en posant ma main sur ma bouche

- Même si vous êtes une gamine insignifiante, elle n'avait aucun droit de vous traiter de la sorte ! Dit-il d'une voix posée

- Avec un peu de chance, si je l'implore elle pourrait revenir sur sa décision, dis-je à moi-même avec une lueur d'espoir

- Je ne vous laisserai pas retourner là-bas ! Dit-il élevant un peu la voix. De toute façon, votre responsabilité a déjà été déléguée à quelqu'un d'autre !

- Qui ? Demandai-je pleurant ma tristesse

- …, il ne me répondit pas

- Conseillez lui de me mettre dans un orphelinat, là au moins je ne ferais pas mal à personne !

- Vous avez une si mauvaise estime de vous-même Evans mais si vous voulez tous savoir, c'est à moi que l'on a transféré l'autorité, dit-il enfin

Je tournais la tête subitement vers lui cherchant à savoir s'il blaguait mais il avait l'air apparemment sérieux. Je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer ses expressions, il me fixa un moment avant mettre les fioles de côté

- Super ! Dis-je dégoûtée, on vous a imposé ma présence, c'est génial ça ! Repris-je sarcastiquement, franchement il faut être complétement taré pour accepter de m'héberger. Envoyez moi dans un orphelinat, vous vous emporterez que mieux, dis-je en le voyant partir dans la salle de bain

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais déléguer votre garde, vous vous faites des idées si c'est ce que vous pensez ! Dit-il en faisant couler l'eau

- Après tous ce que je vous ai faits ! Dis-je en reniflant, vous devez être taré, faites-vous interner mon pauvre vieux !

Il passa la tête à l'entré à la porte avant de me regarder sévèrement

- Surveillez vos paroles Evans, je ne saurais tolérer autant d'insolence de la part d'une gamine de 8 ans, prévint-il me faisant tressaillir

Je détournais les yeux, je ne réalisais pas ou plutôt je ne voulais pas réaliser que j'étais réellement seule au monde. Peut-être que c'était vraiment mieux, j'étais partie il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle me garde près d'elle. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la salle de bain, il me fixait un moment avant de m'envoyer prendre un bain.

Je regardais l'eau fumante, je craignais le pire. Je me plongeais dans l'eau, rempli d'appréhension mais il s'avérait que l'eau me revigorait et qu'en plus elle avait l'air d'absorber mes blessures. J'étais restée un bon moment à réfléchir de ce que j'allais faire ses prochains jours. J'avais la conviction que si je la suppliais de revenir elle reviendrait sur sa décision.

Je sortis de l'eau une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il m'attendait avec des fioles en mains. Par simple précaution, j'avais juste enfilé le bas privilégiant un débardeur trois fois trop grand.

- Assis ! Dit-il en versant le contenu de la bouteille dans la cuillère

L'aspect en elle-même me donnait une étrange sensation de vomir. Il me fit avaler une cuillérée de chaque bouteille avant de me demander de descendre. Je n'avais pas le cœur à manger et encore moins à être en compagnie de quelqu'un. La seule chose que je voulais réellement, était de disparaitre.

Il partit dans le salon, où il s'installa avant de me demander de m'asseoir. Je m'efforçais à garder le sourire même si c'était dur, je positivais ou du moins j'essayais. La vie s'acharnait sur moi et la seule chose que j'aimerais savoir c'était jusqu'à quand allait-elle me faire payer et aussi à quel prix ? Une chose était sûre, j'allais me faire la plus discrète possible et peut-être que je finirais par vraiment disparaitre

- A quoi pensez-vous Evans ? Demanda-t-il m'interrompant dans mes pensées

- J'aimerais savoir quel est le tarif ici ! Demandai-je en me mordillant l'intérieur de la joue

- Le tarif ? Demanda-t-il avec beaucoup d'incompréhension

- Combien ça va me coûter si vous préférez, répondis-je en fixant la fenêtre

- Cessez de faire l'idiote et expliquez-vous ! Dit-il énerver

- Euh … je vous dois combien par semaine et … combien de tâche ménagère je dois accomplir pour avoir droit à un repas

- Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Demanda-t-il en me fixant troublé. Quel était le tarif chez votre tante ?

- Euh …120 £ par semaine pour l'eau, les vêtements qu'elle trouvait et la nourriture et c'est 20 £ par jour pour le matelas. Sinon … sinon je … je crois qu'il fallait faire 15 tâche dans la journée pour du … du pain et de l'eau et les repas ne sont pas cumulable, répondis-je sans vie

- Vous dormiez à quelle heure ? Demanda-t-il agacé

- A 2h00 du matin et … et je me réveillais à 4h00 pour faire mes leçons. Je … je n'ai besoin que de deux heures de sommeil par jour et je serais opérationnelle si vous avez quelque chose à faire, je peux le faire le soir pour ne pas vous insupporter, dis-je en baissant les yeux

- Vous n'aurez rien à faire ! Dit-il implacablement

- Bien professeur ! Répondis-je automatiquement

- Et vous trouvez ça normale ? Demanda-t-il sévèrement

Je hochais les épaules sans répondre, je fus surprise qu'il soit moins exigeant que ma tante. Cela me surprenait un peu je devais l'avouer

- Le repas est prêt, allez-vous mettre à table ! Ordonna-t-il furieux

Il me rejoignit une minute plus tard avant de faire léviter les assiettes jusqu'à nous. Wonka me servit un peu de jus de pomme et à son maitre du vin.

Le repas se déroulait en silence, malgré le fait que le repas soit très bon, je tremblais beaucoup. Je frottais mes mains plusieurs fois pour les réchauffer un peu à cause de la peur. Il me jetait un vif regard sans rien dire m'examinant de prêt

- Nous parlerons des nouvelles règles après le dîner, dit-il brisant ainsi le silence

J'hochais la tête, il le dit qu'une façon qui ne prêtait pas à protestation. Cela ne me surprenait pas vraiment nouvelle maison, nouvelle règle, nouvelle peur. Il m'obligea à tout manger pour reprendre des forces, m'obligeant ainsi à vider mon assiette de légume.

Nous partîmes nous asseoir dans le salon, mon estomac faisait des siennes et mon cœur s'emballait.

- Je ne le dirais qu'une fois ! Dit-il sévèrement

- Oui professeur, répondis-je docilement

- Il est interdit de sauter des repas, j'exige votre présence à chaque repas ! Votre couvre-feu est à 22h00, dit-il en me fixant. Souffrez-vous une allergie particulière ? Demanda-t-il

- Euh … je me suis faites hospitalisée une fois quand j'ai mangé des noix, les docteurs en on conclut à une allergie, répondis-je timidement

- Bien ! En ce qui concerne les punitions, je privilégie la fessée elles peuvent selon vos actions être plus ou moins sévère

- Oui professeur ! Répondis-je toujours sur le même ton

- En ce qui concerne votre chambre il sera de votre responsabilité de la laisser en état ! Faites ce que vous voulez mais lorsque j'inspecterais votre chambre, elle devra être propre et rangé ou je confisquerai tous ce qui traîne, dit-il en me fixant sérieusement

Au fond je me disais que je n'allais rien toucher ni même utiliser. Je me demandais sérieusement ce que je faisais ici alors que j'aurais été mille fois mieux dans un bagne.

- Oh ! Et j'y pense, ceci vous appartient, dit-il en me le tendant

- Mon collier ! Dis-je en ne m'empêchant de sourire

Je me précipitais pour le prendre et le remettre dans mon cou. Avec lui à mes côtés, j'avais le sentiment de ne pas vraiment être seule au monde … enfin juste le sentiment

- Merci, dis-je avec les yeux remplis de gratitude

- Vous avez l'air de beaucoup y tenir !

- C'est le seul souvenir que j'ai de mes parents ! Répondis-je en passant ma main sur collier avant de le serrer contre moi

- Il est bientôt 22h00, préparez-vous à aller au lit

Je me levais et montais dans ma chambre, il me suivit de très près puisqu'il vint me donner des médicaments. C'était assez gentil à lui de s'occuper de moi, même si ce n'était pas obligatoire. Je passais une très mauvaise nuit ce jour-là pour tout vous dire, je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, il était 1h00 du matin et je venais d'effectuer un autre round aux toilettes. Il faisait atrocement froid et je tremblais atrocement. Je m'appuyais sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour souffler un peu et prendre un peu d'air. Je ne m'attendais à voir débarquer le professeur Rogue qui accourut à mes côtés plaquant sa main froide sur mon cou

- Vous avez de la température ! Remettez-vous au lit, ordonna-t-il

- Ne … ne vous dérangez pas pour moi ! Ça … ça va passer, dis-je en toussant légèrement

Il ne m'écouta même pas, préférant me donner des médicaments qui calmèrent mon estomac et mes vomissements et qui me firent dormir. Le reste de la nuit se passa paisiblement, je m'étais levée à 8h00, le professeur qui avait été prévenu de mon réveil vint voir comment j'allais, c'était assez gentil de part. Il m'examina brièvement avant de me laisser descendre pour le petit déjeuner. En entrant dans la cuisine il était déjà assis à boire son café et lire son journal. Wonka m'apporta un bol de céréale avec des fruits secs à l'intérieur

- Merci ! Lui dis-je en souriant

Je le vis plier son journal pour commencer à manger son petit-déjeuner. J'avais du mal à commencer mais je devais le dire, c'était bon.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé ou du moins prévenu Wonka que vous n'alliez pas bien ? Demanda-t-il calmement mais avec quelque chose qui me fit frémir par derrière

Je déposais la cuillère dans le bol penchant la tête au maximum pour éviter de croiser son regard.

- Je … je ne savais pas que j'y étais autorisée ! Dis-je toujours docilement

- Je ne vous ai jamais interdit de m'appeler Evans !

- Je m'excuse de ne pas connaitre toutes les règles de la maison, dis-je sans émotion.

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il agacé

- Veuillez m'excusez, dis-je en me levant de table, merci pour le petit-déjeuner

Je tournais les talons avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit. J'avais passé ma journée sous l'arbre recroquevillé sur moi et faisant des cercles dans la terre. Je reprenais les mêmes activités qu'à mon arrivé, c'est-à-dire rien. En fin de journée, j'aimais bien regarder les plantes pousser lentement et paisiblement. Le coucher de soleil était magnifique, cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu d'aussi beau ou plutôt que je n'étais pas très fatiguée pour le regarder.

Wonka m'appela pour que je rentre avant que la pénombre ne s'installe réellement. Je m'assieds à la cuisine avec Wonka qui préparait le repas, devant une bonne tasse de thé. Je le regardais couper les légumes magiquement alors qu'il remuait sa casserole

- Tu veux de l'aide ? Demandai-je espérant qu'il dise oui

- Mademoiselle peut se reposer, mademoiselle n'a besoin de rien faire, dit-il gentiment

- D'accord, dis-je en me levant

Je montais à l'étage où après un bain, j'enfilais un tee-shirt. Je m'étais attardée sur les nouvelles marques eu récemment mais bon c'était loin maintenant. Je m'efforçais en tout cas de les oublier ou du moins j'essayais.

Je m'étais assise à la fenêtre à regarder les étoiles qui étaient magnifiques comme d'habitude. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire ou penser, me détestaient-ils ou bien m'aimaient-ils ?

- Quelle question ! Il est évident qu'ils te haïssent tous les deux, dis-je en poussant un petit soupire. J'aimerais bien que tu me dises ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me détestes à ce point, je ne le mérite peut-être pas mais … mais … ce n'est pas grave, tu as sûrement des choses plus urgentes que moi !

Mes doutes se dissipèrent lorsqu'elle me gifla.

- Petite insolente, t'ai-je élevée de la sorte ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant

- Bonjour ma chère tante ! Rectifiai-je avant de m'en pendre une autre. Que faites-vous là ? Demandai-je en refermant la porte

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es sous ma tutelle petite garce ! Dit-elle en me lançant un regard noir. J'ai bien l'intention de te faire payer ton affront !

- …, je baissais les yeux sentant les ennuis arrivés

- Regarde-moi ! Ordonna-t-elle

Sans la moindre hésitation, je levais la tête, elle m'assigna une autre gifle bien plus puissante que la précédente. Je plaquais ma main sur ma joue tentant d'atténuer la douleur.

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'une femme doit garder le sourire qu'importe la situation, ne me dis pas que je vais devoir reprendre ton éducation à zéro, dit-elle en m'attrapant les cheveux qu'elle tira vers elle

- Désolée ma chère tante, dis-je en m'efforçant de sourire, je promets de faire un effort

- On verra ça ! Dit-elle en me dévoilant un fouet composé d'épine de rose. Je suppose que tu connais le procédé ! Dit-elle en regardant un peu partout

- Allez-vous me punir ici ? Demandai-je toujours avec un sourire qui cachait ma peur

- Tais-toi petite garce, on va dans ta chambre ! Dit-elle en me poussant

Je me demandais toujours ce que j'admirais chez cette femme. Elle avait l'élégance, la prestance, la grâce, la beauté. Ses cheveux bruns qui tombaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux noisette qui inspiraient le respect m'intriguaient toujours. Ne connaissant pas ma mère, je décidais de la prendre comme modèle. Je l'enviais beaucoup, elle avait tous et moi rien.

Elle était une mère aimante et fière de ses enfants. Même si je le souhaitais, je ne pourrais jamais remettre en cause cela. Elle a toujours tout fait pour eux, en ce qui me concerne, c'est autre chose.

Nous arrivâmes en haut, comme elle avait dit je connaissais le protocole. Sans perdre une minute, je retirais mon tee-shirt avant qu'elle ne m'attache au lit en baldaquin. Elle tira si fort que je me tenais sur la pointe des pieds.

- Combien ? Demandai-je en l'entendant faire claquer son fouet

- 30, tes larmes te vaudront 30 de plus et sanglots 30, informa-t-elle

Elle allait me punir car je le méritais, car j'étais partie, car j'avais osé me révolter. Elle avait raison, elle était ma seule famille et la seule chose que je fis c'était de me casser de chez elle.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait que je n'allais pas résister, c'était ce qu'elle espérait. Elle commença à faire tomber les épines sur mon dos, les retirant lentement. Les épines me déchiraient la peau.

Dès le premier coup, des larmes commencèrent à monter. Je chantais le pont d'Avignon dans ma tête. Je pense que cela m'aiderait à tenir le choc plus longtemps. Le deuxième je faillis lui demander d'arrêter tellement la douleur commençait à me couper en deux.

- Deux ! Dit-elle

Elle fit tomber un autre puis un autre. Je bougeais frénétiquement les épaules aux 11èmes coups. Je n'avais pas perdu le fil puisqu'elle comptait juste pour moi.

- Ne serait-ce pas des sanglots que j'entends ? Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers moi avant de m'agripper les cheveux m'obligeant ainsi à la regarder, mais c'est des larmes que je vois.

Je serrais les dents pour éviter de faire entendre à tout le patelin mes hurlements. Elle se remit à l'œuvre, allant plus vite qu'au départ et me faisant hurler à chaque coup. J'avais le dos en feu, je sentais le sang s'écouler le long des blessures. Je crus m'évanouir de douleur en sentant les épines me déchirer la poitrine et le ventre.

J'essayais de me tirer de là n'en pouvant plus. Je ne me souvenais pas que ce fût si sensible, alors qu'un autre coup tomba et pour être plus précise le soixante-deuxième coup, j'eus le sentiment de voir la faucheuse en face de moi.

- Je – je vous en prie – j'en – j'en peux plus ! Dis-je au bord de l'évanouissement

- Oh ! Tu me demandes grâce ! Dit-elle en faisant tomber un autre qui me fit hurler plein poumon, comme c'est mignon.

Elle était impitoyable, elle fit tomber un autre coup sur mon ventre qui saignait. A bout de force, je sentais mes bras me lâcher mais j'étais attachée. Plus les coups tombèrent plus j'avais l'impression de tourner de l'œil. Selon son décompte il n'en restait plus que 5, les plus féroces. Elle avait l'habitude d'y mettre toute sa force et c'était ce qu'elle fit.

Elle me regarda un moment admirant je suppose son œuvre avant de me balancer une tonne papier dans le visage avant de tourner les talons et de disparaitre. J'étais toujours attachée au lit. J'avais espéré qu'elle me détache mais elle ne fit rien. Elle voulait montrer à tout le monde que j'avais été puni

- Je connais la sortie, dit-elle en souriant

J'avais voulu crier pour extérioriser ma douleur mais je n'avais pas la force de le faire. Je ne savais pas comment je faisais pour ne pas tomber dans le coma tellement mon corps souffrait.

Je n'avais plus la force de crier, de parler, de pleurer. Je ne faisais que cligner des yeux regardant dans le vide comme une poupée de porcelaine. A cet instant je ne valais pas mieux qu'une poupée de porcelaine, je pense que même elle serait plus réactive.

Je fermais mes yeux un moment, je m'étais enfin évanouie. Mon esprit avait l'air d'aller dans tous les sens tellement j'étais épuisée. Après quelques heures, mon corps avait l'impression de s'être habitué à la douleur, elle était toujours aussi vive mais je ne pleurais plus. C'était déjà un bon point

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 L'adoption

Une forte odeur me parvenait aux narines, j'ouvris les yeux ne comprenant pas ce que je faisais encore ici.

- Mademoiselle s'est réveillée, dit Wonka qui me regardait inquiet, Wonka va prévenir maitre Rogue ! Dit-il en s'éclipsant

Je refusais qu'on me voie ainsi, je refusais qu'il me voie ainsi. Je voulais me dégager mais je n'y parvins pas, elle m'avait attaché trop fermement. Je vis le professeur accourir vers moi, me détachant les poignets, il me rattrapa avant que je n'atteigne le sol puis m'allongea par terre.

Il avait à peine frôlé mes cicatrices que je frémis. Il me fixait toujours ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Une petite brise me fouetta à nouveau, me faisant trembler de douleur. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, j'avais si mal que je crus que la mort allait m'accueillir cette fois.

- Dans mon laboratoire, la potion antidouleur ! Hurla-t-il à Wonka

Le petit être me fixa une demie seconde avant de disparaitre. Il passa sa main sur mon visage, essayant de me réconforter ou du moins de faire en sorte que je cesse de pleurer.

Je poussais une sorte de grognement incompréhensible tout en essayant de ramper jusqu'à la salle de bain mais j'étais à bout de force

- Ne parlez pas ! Je vais vous soigner ! Dit-il s'impatientant

Lorsque Wonka revint, il lui arracha la fiole des mains et la posa sur mes lèvres. Je secouais la tête, refusant d'avaler quoique ce soit.

- Pour une fois, ne faites pas l'enfant et laisser-moi vous aider, supplia-t-il presque

Sans un mot de plus il m'obligea à boire le truc qui était infecte. Alors que j'allais le recracher, il m'obligea à tous avaler.

- Ça va aller ! Je suis là maintenant, dit-il en essuyant mes larmes

Le truc qu'il m'avait donné, ne tarda pas à faire effet. La douleur s'était presque envolée et je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

Je me réveillais un peu plus tard, tous mon corps me faisaient souffrir. Je me redressais et vis le professeur accourir à mes côtés. La première chose que je lui demandai fut « quand doit passer ma tante pour me prendre ? ». Il me lança un regard noir avant de détourner la conversation

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur mon front

- J'ai … j'ai mal mais … mais je l'ai mérité ! Dis-je voyant mes mains trembler

- J'exige une explication, demanda-t-il en allant chercher plusieurs fioles dans un tiroir de la chambre

- Elle est venue, elle m'a demandé de monter, c'est tout ! Dis-je en grimaçant de douleur

- Vous trouvez encore le moyen d'être effronté après être presque morte ! Dit-il en regardant chaque fiole

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! Dis-je en essayant de lui lancer un regard noir

- Combien en avez-vous reçu ? Demanda-t-il subitement

- 30 pour la punition, 30 pour mes larmes et 30 pour mes sanglots, répondis-je spontanément. Maintenant quand doit-elle passer ?

- Votre tante a abandonné tout pouvoir vous concernant, elle était assez contente de s'être débarrasser de vous je dois dire, dit-il toujours en examina chaque fiole

- Je … je ne le savais ! Dis-je en ayant un pincement au cœur, elle a fini par lâcher l'affaire elle aussi, dis-je en détournant le regard de lui versant une larme. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, dis-je en me mordant la lèvre pour réprimer un sanglot

- Qu'est-ce qui est mieux Evans ? Demanda-t-il soudainement

- Qu'elle m'abandonne, je … après tous ce que je lui ai faits, je le mérite ! Dis-je avec une envie de disparaitre

- Et que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Quelle pauvre conne j'ai été ! Penser qu'elle pourrait me pardonner d'être partie, dis-je en levant les yeux aux ciels. Si je ne l'avais pas mordu, j'aurais encore un toit, je n'ai pas envie de retourner à la rue, dis-je en posant ma main sur ma bouche

- Même si vous êtes une gamine insignifiante, elle n'avait aucun droit de vous traiter de la sorte ! Dit-il d'une voix posée

- Avec un peu de chance, si je l'implore elle pourrait revenir sur sa décision, dis-je à moi-même avec une lueur d'espoir

- Je ne vous laisserai pas retourner là-bas ! Dit-il élevant un peu la voix. De toute façon, votre responsabilité a déjà été déléguée à quelqu'un d'autre !

- Qui ? Demandai-je pleurant ma tristesse

- …, il ne me répondit pas

- Conseillez lui de me mettre dans un orphelinat, là au moins je ne ferais pas mal à personne !

- Vous avez une si mauvaise estime de vous-même Evans mais si vous voulez tous savoir, c'est à moi que l'on a transféré l'autorité, dit-il enfin

Je tournais la tête subitement vers lui cherchant à savoir s'il blaguait mais il avait l'air apparemment sérieux. Je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer ses expressions, il me fixa un moment avant mettre les fioles de côté

- Super ! Dis-je dégoûtée, on vous a imposé ma présence, c'est génial ça ! Repris-je sarcastiquement, franchement il faut être complétement taré pour accepter de m'héberger. Envoyez moi dans un orphelinat, vous vous emporterez que mieux, dis-je en le voyant partir dans la salle de bain

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais déléguer votre garde, vous vous faites des idées si c'est ce que vous pensez ! Dit-il en faisant couler l'eau

- Après tous ce que je vous ai faits ! Dis-je en reniflant, vous devez être taré, faites-vous interner mon pauvre vieux !

Il passa la tête à l'entrée de la porte avant de me regarder sévèrement

- Surveillez vos paroles Evans, je ne saurais tolérer autant d'insolence de la part d'une gamine de 8 ans, prévint-il me faisant tressaillir

Je détournais les yeux, je ne réalisais pas ou plutôt je ne voulais pas réaliser que j'étais réellement seule au monde. Peut-être que c'était vraiment mieux, j'étais partie il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle me garde près d'elle. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la salle de bain, il me fixait un moment avant de m'envoyer prendre un bain.

Je regardais l'eau fumante, je craignais le pire. Je me plongeais dans l'eau, remplie d'appréhension mais il s'avérait que l'eau me revigorait et qu'en plus elle avait l'air d'absorber mes blessures. J'étais restée un bon moment à réfléchir de ce que j'allais faire ses prochains jours. J'avais la conviction que si je la suppliais de revenir elle reviendrait sur sa décision.

Je sortis de l'eau une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il m'attendait avec des fioles en mains. Par simple précaution, j'avais juste enfilé le bas privilégiant un débardeur trois fois trop grand.

- Assis ! Dit-il en versant le contenu de la bouteille dans la cuillère

L'aspect en elle-même me donnait une étrange sensation de vomir. Il me fit avaler une cuillérée de chaque bouteille avant de me demander de descendre. Je n'avais pas le cœur à manger et encore moins à être en compagnie de quelqu'un. La seule chose que je voulais réellement, était de disparaitre.

Il partit dans le salon, où il s'installa avant de me demander de m'asseoir. Je m'efforçais à garder le sourire même si c'était dur, je positivais ou du moins j'essayais. La vie s'acharnait sur moi et la seule chose que j'aimerais savoir c'était jusqu'à quand allait-elle me faire payer et aussi à quel prix ? Une chose était sûre, j'allais me faire la plus discrète possible et peut-être que je finirais par vraiment disparaitre

- A quoi pensez-vous Evans ? Demanda-t-il m'interrompant dans mes pensées

- J'aimerais savoir quel est le tarif ici ! Demandai-je en me mordillant l'intérieur de la joue

- Le tarif ? Demanda-t-il avec beaucoup d'incompréhension

- Combien ça va me coûter si vous préférez, répondis-je en fixant la fenêtre

- Cessez de faire l'idiote et expliquez-vous ! Dit-il énerver

- Euh … je vous dois combien par semaine et … combien de tâche ménagère je dois accomplir pour avoir droit à un repas

- Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Demanda-t-il en me fixant troublé. Quel était le tarif chez votre tante ?

- Euh …120 £ par semaine pour l'eau, les vêtements qu'elle trouvait et la nourriture et c'est 20 £ par jour pour le matelas. Sinon … sinon je … je crois qu'il fallait faire 15 tâche dans la journée pour du … du pain et de l'eau et les repas ne sont pas cumulable, avouai-je en fixant mes mains

- Vous dormiez à quelle heure ? Demanda-t-il agacé

- A 2h00 du matin et … et je me réveillais à 4h00 pour faire mes leçons. Je … je n'ai besoin que de deux heures de sommeil par jour et je serais opérationnelle si vous avez quelque chose à faire, je peux le faire le soir pour ne pas vous insupporter, ajoutai-je docilement

- Vous n'aurez rien à faire ! Dit-il implacablement

- Bien professeur ! Répondis-je automatiquement

- Et vous trouvez ça normale ? Demanda-t-il sévèrement

Je hochais les épaules sans répondre, je fus surprise qu'il soit moins exigeant que ma tante. Cela me surprenait un peu je devais l'avouer

- Le repas est prêt, allez-vous mettre à table ! Ordonna-t-il furieux

Il me rejoignit une minute plus tard avant de faire léviter les assiettes jusqu'à nous. Wonka me servit un peu de jus de pomme et à son maitre du vin.

Le repas se déroulait en silence, malgré le fait que le repas soit très bon, je tremblais beaucoup. Je frottais mes mains plusieurs fois pour les réchauffer un peu à cause de la peur. Il me jetait un vif regard sans rien dire m'examinant de prêt

- Nous parlerons des nouvelles règles après le dîner, dit-il brisant ainsi le silence

J'hochais la tête, il le dit qu'une façon qui ne prêtait pas à protestation. Cela ne me surprenait pas vraiment nouvelle maison, nouvelle règle, nouvelle peur. Il m'obligea à tout manger pour reprendre des forces, m'obligeant ainsi à vider mon assiette de légume.

Nous partîmes nous asseoir dans le salon, mon estomac faisait des siennes et mon cœur s'emballait.

- Je ne le dirais qu'une fois ! Dit-il sévèrement

- Oui professeur, répondis-je docilement

- Il est interdit de sauter des repas, j'exige votre présence à chaque repas ! Vous irez au lit à 22h00, dit-il en me fixant. Souffrez-vous une allergie particulière ? Demanda-t-il

- Euh … je me suis faites hospitalisée une fois quand j'ai mangé des noix, les docteurs en on conclut à une allergie, répondis-je timidement

- Bien ! En ce qui concerne les punitions, je privilégie la fessée elles peuvent selon vos actions être plus ou moins sévère

- Oui professeur ! Répondis-je toujours sur le même ton

- En ce qui concerne votre chambre il sera de votre responsabilité de la laisser en état ! Faites ce que vous voulez mais lorsque j'inspecterais votre chambre, elle devra être propre et rangée ou je confisquerai tous ce qui traîne, dit-il en me fixant sérieusement

Au fond je me disais que je n'allais rien toucher ni même utiliser. Je me demandais sérieusement ce que je faisais ici alors que j'aurais été mille fois mieux dans un bagne.

- Oh ! Et j'y pense, ceci vous appartient, dit-il en me le tendant

- Mon collier ! Dis-je en ne m'empêchant de sourire

Je me précipitais pour le prendre et le remettre dans mon cou. Avec lui à mes côtés, j'avais le sentiment de ne pas vraiment être seule au monde … enfin juste le sentiment

- Merci, dis-je avec les yeux remplis de gratitude

- Vous avez l'air de beaucoup y tenir !

- C'est le seul souvenir que j'ai de mes parents ! Répondis-je en passant ma main sur collier avant de le serrer contre moi

- Il est bientôt 22h00, préparez-vous à aller au lit

Je me levais et montais dans ma chambre, il me suivit de très près puisqu'il vint me donner des médicaments. C'était assez gentil à lui de s'occuper de moi, même si ce n'était pas obligatoire. Je passais une très mauvaise nuit ce jour-là pour tout vous dire, je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, il était 1h00 du matin et je venais d'effectuer un autre round aux toilettes. Il faisait atrocement froid et je tremblais atrocement. Je m'appuyais sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour souffler un peu et prendre un peu d'air. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir débarquer le professeur Rogue qui accourut à mes côtés plaquant sa main froide sur mon cou

- Vous avez de la température ! Remettez-vous au lit, ordonna-t-il

- Ne … ne vous dérangez pas pour moi ! Ça … ça va passer, dis-je en toussant légèrement

Il ne m'écouta même pas, préférant me donner des médicaments qui calmèrent mon estomac et mes vomissements et qui me firent dormir. Le reste de la nuit se passa paisiblement, je m'étais levée à 8h00, le professeur qui avait été prévenu de mon réveil vint voir comment j'allais, c'était assez gentil de part. Il m'examina brièvement avant de me laisser descendre pour le petit déjeuner. En entrant dans la cuisine il était déjà assis à boire son café et lire son journal. Wonka m'apporta un bol de céréale avec des fruits secs à l'intérieur

- Merci ! Lui dis-je en souriant

Je le vis plier son journal pour commencer à manger son petit-déjeuner. J'avais du mal à commencer mais je devais le dire, c'était bon.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé ou du moins prévenu Wonka que vous n'alliez pas bien ? Demanda-t-il calmement mais avec quelque chose qui me fit frémir par derrière

Je déposais la cuillère dans le bol penchant la tête au maximum pour éviter de croiser son regard.

- Je … je ne savais pas que j'y étais autorisée ! Dis-je toujours docilement

- Je ne vous ai jamais interdit de m'appeler Evans !

- Je m'excuse de ne pas connaitre toutes les règles de la maison, dis-je sans émotion.

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il agacé

- Veuillez m'excusez, dis-je en me levant de table, merci pour le petit-déjeuner

Je tournais les talons avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit. J'avais passé ma journée sous l'arbre recroquevillée sur moi et faisant des cercles dans la terre. Je reprenais les mêmes activités qu'à mon arrivé, c'est-à-dire rien. En fin de journée, j'aimais bien regarder les plantes pousser lentement et paisiblement. Le coucher de soleil était magnifique, cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu d'aussi beau ou plutôt que je n'étais pas trop fatiguée pour le regarder.

Wonka m'appela pour que je rentre avant que la pénombre ne s'installe réellement. Je m'assieds à la cuisine avec Wonka qui préparait le repas, devant une bonne tasse de thé. Je le regardais couper les légumes magiquement alors qu'il remuait sa casserole

- Tu veux de l'aide ? Demandai-je espérant qu'il dise oui

- Mademoiselle peut se reposer, mademoiselle n'a besoin de rien faire, dit-il gentiment

- D'accord, dis-je en me levant

Je montais à l'étage où après un bain, j'enfilais un tee-shirt. Je m'étais attardée sur les nouvelles marques eu récemment mais bon c'était loin maintenant. Je m'efforçais en tout cas de les oublier ou du moins j'essayais.

Je m'étais assise à la fenêtre à regarder les étoiles qui étaient magnifiques comme d'habitude. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire ou penser, me détestaient-ils ou bien m'aimaient-ils ?

- Quelle question ! Il est évident qu'ils te haïssent tous les deux, dis-je en poussant un petit soupire. J'aimerais bien que tu me dises ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me détestes à ce point, demandai-je à Dieu, je ne le mérite peut-être pas mais … mais … ce n'est pas grave, tu as sûrement des choses plus urgentes que moi !

Une semaine était passée et ma routine s'était imposée. Je me levais mangeais un peu et restais le plus loin possible de tout le monde et je restais plantée sous mon arbre à ne rien faire.

Un soir après avoir pris un bain et fait semblant de dormir pour ne pas descendre manger parce que je n'en voyais tous simplement pas l'utilité, je m'étais tournée vers le ciel pour lui poser la même question tous les soirs. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je n'étais plus seule, je pâlissais à vue d'œil me demandant ce que j'avais encore pu faire. Il avait les yeux rivés sur moi, je me demandais ce que j'attendais pour l'implorer.

Il s'approchait de moi alors que je reculais instinctivement, mon cœur s'accélérait alors que je mes jambes ne voulaient plus me tenir je tombais, je le sentis me prendre le poignet et me tirer derrière lui

- Je … je suis désolée, je ne le ferais plus, je ferais n'importe quoi, je vous promets que je ne le ferais plus, pardonnez-moi, dis-je affolée

Sans prêter attention à mes supplications, il continua à me tirer vers lui. Je crus rêver en voyant ma tante dans le salon, elle avait enfin décidé de me reprendre avec elle. Je me mise à pleurer essayant de rester à une bonne distance d'elle, elle s'approcha de moi, m'agrippant les cheveux et les tirants vers elle.

- On ne me salue plus ? Demanda-t-elle en me secouant dans tous les sens

Je l'aurais fait, je vous jure que je l'aurais fait si je n'étais pas paralysée par la peur, ma gorge était tellement sèche qu'aucun son n'était sorti. La seule chose que je faisais était pleurer, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en la voyant sortir un fouet et pendant que le maitre des lieux s'installait. Alors qu'elle m'agrippait à une sorte de poutre je me sentais secouée dans tous les sens pour au final me réveiller en sursaut. Je me redressais précipitamment, plaquant ma main sur ma bouche pour éviter de hurler en pleine nuit. Devant l'homme qui me regardait inquiet, je retenais mes sanglots, essayant de reprendre mon souffle du mieux que je pouvais

- Pardonnez-moi seigneur si … si j'ai pêché puisse Dieu entendre mes prières et venir me prendre, dis-je en me recroquevillant sur moi-même et ravalant mes sanglots et tous ce qui s'en suivaient

Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur mon dos, je resserrais mon étreinte. Je voulais qu'il me laisse dans mon cocon, et qu'on me fiche la paix

- Je ne te veux aucun mal ! Dit-il tendrement

Je hochais la tête pour qu'il parte et me laisse tranquille mais il s'obstinait. Contre toute attente, je le sentis me prendre dans ses bras maladroitement. Je levais la tête surprise, réalisant ce qu'il faisait. Il me tapota le dos ce qui eut pour effet de me faire pleurer et laisser tous sortir. J'avais pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit, laissant chagrin, frustration, colère sortir. J'en avais gros sur la patate mais il était resté toute la nuit avec moi ce qui me touchait beaucoup. Le lendemain, je constatais que je m'étais endormie sur lui et que lui s'étaient endormie dans la chambre. Je me levais sans bruit me regardant dans le miroir, je vis un visage creusé par les cernes et la fatigue et les yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleurer

En pénétrant dans la chambre, il était déjà réveillé mais toujours en pyjama. Je rougissais en repensant à la situation gênante dans laquelle je l'avais mise.

- Je … commençai-je avant d'être interrompu

- Allez prendre votre petit-déjeuner et allez m'attendre dans la bibliothèque, ordonna-t-il

Je descendis à toute vitesse mangeant une pomme et buvant un grand verre de lait avant d'aller à la bibliothèque. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'éclater en sanglot dans ses bras mais quelle conne j'étais, j'aurais pu le laisser partir avant d'éclater en sanglot.

J'étais vraiment trop pensive pour remarquer sa présence dans la pièce, ce n'était qu'en entendant un raclement de gorge que je compris que je n'étais plus seule.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à son bureau

- Je … je n'avais pas voulu vous déranger dans votre sommeil, vous avez perdu une partie de la nuit à cause de moi et j'en suis désolée, dis-je lamentablement

- Je ne vais ni vous punir, ni vous gronder alors détendez-vous ! Dit-il calmement sans me quitter des yeux, vous avez fait un cauchemar, je l'avais compris seul … j'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez vu pour vous mettre dans un état pareil, demanda-t-il enfin

- Rien ! Dis spontanément

- De quoi avez-vous peur ? Demanda-t-il atteint par ce qui passait

- Rien, répondis-je plus fermement

- Evitez de mentir surtout à moi ! Ajouta-t-il sévèrement. Cela se voit que vous êtes effrayé, répliqua-t-il avec conviction

- …, je baissais les yeux agacés qu'il se mêle de truc qui ne le regardait pas

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous traiter comme une esclave ou quoique ce soit, informa-t-il tendrement pour me donner confiance, si je vous ai adopté c'était pour avant tout vous donner une chance d'avoir une enfance normale ajouta-t-il sincèrement

- Et qui vous dit que je mérite une enfance normale ? Demandai-je sachant qu'il ne s'y attendait pas

- Vous daignez enfin utiliser votre langue, c'est bien, dit-il sarcastiquement

- Pour le bien de tous, restez loin de moi ! Rétorquai-je dégageant une mauvaise aura

- Serait-ce un ordre ? Demanda-t-il sévèrement

- Juste un conseil ! Répondis-je simplement

- Vous avez du mal à me faire confiance je le conçois mais ne vous détruisez pas pour cette femme, supplia-t-il presque

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi elle est capable, moi si. Dis-je un poil agacé, si elle le voulait, elle me tuerait sans même lever le petit doigt, l'informai-je

- Au contraire, je sais de quoi elle est capable, j'ai vu les cicatrises qu'ont laissé le temps qu'elle soit ou non visible, répliqua-t-il toujours d'un ton calme

- Pourquoi vous faites tous cela ? Je ne le mérite pas ! Demandai-je désespéré

- Vous êtes une enfant qui ne sait pas sourire et qui n'a goût à rien, dit-il tendrement voulant me faire entendre raison

- La vie m'a tout enlevé sauf moi, je dois être vraiment une nullité pour que la mort elle-même me refuse auprès d'elle, répliquai-je

- Ce qu'elle vous a fait, est indigne d'une mère, d'un être humain, reprit-il sévèrement ou plutôt en colère

- Oui … je suis une sorcière, un monstre, un démon, un fruit du pêcher, je n'ai rien d'humain ! Affirmai-je avec dégoût

- Vous avez un cœur qui sait pleurer, rire, crier comme elle !

- Je suis désolée qu'on vous m'est imposé, repris-je en ignorant ses paroles

- On ne m'a rien imposé, j'ai tout simplement décidé de vous adopter. Vous n'êtes pas seule, je suis là à présent, dit-il avec conviction

- Vous allez finir par y laisser des plumes, j'ai … j'ai assez fait de mal autour de moi pour vous rajouter à ma liste professeur, expliquai-je avec une voix qui tremblait

- Sauf que je ne vous laisse pas le choix ! Ajouta-t-il fermement

- Vous n'êtes pas mon père et encore moins un membre de ma famille ! Alors mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, répondis-je énervé qu'il ne veuille pas comprendre

- Vous me parlez sur un autre ton jeune fille ! Intervint-il avec un ton sévère qui me fit trembler, il me lança un regard noir qui me transperçait l'âme. Je vous ai adopté, je suis donc à vos yeux et aux yeux de tout le monde votre père, que je ne vous entende plus remettre mon autorité en cause

Je gardais le silence devant de tel propos qui me surprise un peu. Je ne savais pas s'il était sérieux ou pas. Je n'osais le regarder tellement je refusais d'assimiler cette information.

- Est-ce clair ? Demanda-t-il sévèrement

- …, je levais les yeux vers lui le fusillant du regard

- Je vous ai posé une question Evans et j'attends ! Reprit-il sévèrement

- Oui, répondis-je sèchement

- Oui qui ? Demanda-t-il toujours sur un ton tranchant

- Oui professeur ! Répondis-je en serrant les poings

- Pardon ? Reprit-il sévèrement

- Oui papa ! Dis-je enfin

- Maintenant que les choses sont claires, dites-moi exactement de quoi parlez votre rêve

J'hésitais un peu mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Il avait apparemment le don de savoir quand je mentais et lui mentir ne serait pas la meilleure option. Pendant l'histoire, j'avais caché mes yeux empêchant mes larmes de tomber par la même occasion. Ma voix s'était enrouée mais après une longue inspiration, je parvenais à ne pas céder devant mes émotions.

- Je n'oserai jamais battre un enfant de la sorte ! Reprit-il beaucoup plus calmement

- Je m'en fous, faites ce bon vous semble, si cela vous amuse de me voir vous supplier, il ne faut pas se gêner pour moi, j'y suis habituée maintenant, répliquai-je cachant toujours mes larmes

- Je ne vous ai pas adopté pour vous faire souffrir ou autre ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit si vous faites une bêtise je vous punirai. Une fessée n'a jamais tué ni blessé personne, informa-t-il

- Je vous ai dit que je m'en foutais un peu, que vous preniez le fouet, une ceinture, une branche de bois ou même un couteau, je ne ferais vous ferez pas changer d'avis, répliquai-je sur le point de craquer

- Lily écoute-moi ! Tu es une enfant qui plus est ma fille … je ne vais pas te faire de mal, dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule

- …, une larme tomba sur la table montrant que j'avais craqué

- Regarde-moi ! Demanda-t-il tendrement

- …, je levais difficilement les yeux vers lui. Il était à quelques centimètres de mon visage

- Tu es une petite fille formidable et je suis fier de toi. Ne retiens pas tes larmes parce qu'on te l'a dit, dit-il en posant sa main sur sa joue

- Pleurer est un signe de faiblesse, répondis-je

- Non ! Pleurer n'est pas un signe de faiblesse mais un signe que tu as un cœur et que ton cœur souffre, répondit-il toujours tendrement

- Pourquoi moi ? Il … il y a tellement d'autre enfant qui mérite tout ça plus que moi, demandai-je en essayant de comprendre

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, tu le mérites aussi, dit-il avec amour

- Pourquoi elle me déteste ? Je lui ai fait quoi ? Demandai-je en reniflant

- Tu n'as rien fait rassures-toi ! Tu n'as rien fait, c'est juste qu'elle est faible puisqu'elle s'en est prise à plus petite qu'elle, dit-il avec amertume

- Je la hais ! Je la hais ! Je la hais de tout mon être mais … mais c'est la sœur de ma mère, je … je n'ai pas le droit de la haïr, dis-je passant une main dans ma chevelure pour dégager mes yeux

- Ce que tu ressens est tout à fait normal vu ce qu'elle t'a fait, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser

- Vous êtes plus gentil que je ne l'aurais pensé, lâchai-je en souriant

- Je ne fais que mon rôle de père. Je t'ai laissé une semaine pour que tu t'ouvres mais tu t'es renfermée sur toi-même, expliqua-t-il en replaçant ma mèche en arrière

- Pardon, dit-il honteuse de moi

- Ne t'excuse pas ! C'est une réaction assez normale, dit-il toujours aussi gentiment

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas de vous avoir réveillé ? Demandai-je

- Dans d'autre circonstance jeune fille, je vous aurais volontiers mis une fessée pour n'avoir prévenu personne que vous n'alliez pas bien, dit-il sérieusement

- J'ai l'habitude de m'occuper toute seule de moi, vous n'aviez vraiment pas à venir me voir hier soir, répondis-je pour ma défense

- Hum ! C'est vous qui le dites, pas moi ! Désormais c'est mon rôle de s'occuper de vous alors oubliez cette idée saugrenue, ordonna-t-il

- Merci, répondis-je sincèrement

- Si maintenant Miss se sent mieux vous pouvez aller jouer, j'ai bien dit jouer et non broyer du noir ou sinon vous pouvez me tenir compagnie et me parler, précisa-t-il pour que tout soit clair

- Je peux vraiment rester ici avec vous ? Demandai-je rougissant légèrement

- Ne viens-je pas de le dire ?

* * *

**Laissez moi vos avis sur ce chapitre qui ne signe que le début d'une grande aventure.**


	8. Chapter 8 Les ennuis commençent

Une semaine passa, j'avais cessé de broyer du noir. Je lisais, je faisais des puzzles ou dessinais à mes temps perdu. On va dire que je commençais à sourire à la vie, notre conversation eut du bon sur moi, je devais l'avouer. Je ne pourrais jamais le remercier assez pour cela. Quoiqu'il en soit j'étais dehors en train de terminer un livre que j'avais commencé il y a trois jours, il était palpitant mais ce qui retint vraiment mon attention n'était pas le livre mais un petit bruit juste au-dessus de moi. Au-dessus de moi se trouvait un petit oiseau apparemment blessé qui souffrait le martyr.

Dans un geste assez héroïque, je me précipitais à sa rescousse, montant de branche en branche jusqu'à lui. La seule chose que je n'avais pas prévue était que les branches du dessus étaient beaucoup plus fragile que celle d'en dessous. Je dirais même qu'aucun prêt de l'oiseau ne pourrait supporter mon poids mais je me faisais un point d'honneur à le libérer. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose entre lui et moi de là ou j'étais je n'étais pas assez lourde, je devais dire que j'étais assez légère et j'avais établi une théorie qui était que je pouvais m'équilibrer avec la branche du haut pour essayer de ne pas tomber, récupérer l'oiseau et le soigner. J'avançais prudemment vers le pauvre animal qui avait l'air de souffrir son aile était coincée dans une branche qui paressait assez costaud. J'avançais prudemment vers lui, lors qu'il poussa un hurlement qui me surprise, je faillis perdre l'équilibre mais avec la grâce de Dieu, je parvins à ne pas tomber.

J'étais en dessous de lui mais la chose que je n'avais pas prise en compte était comment j'allais le dépêtrer lui.

Je maintins fermement la branche du haut de la main gauche pendant que j'essayais de le libérer de la main droite. Par je ne savais quel miracle, je parvins à le libérer, il avait l'air de souffrir le martyr le pauvre. J'avais à peine effleuré l'aile qu'il se mit à hurler de nouveau.

C'était donc victorieuse et fière de moi que je descendis de l'arbre avec le pauvre animal dans le bras. J'avais à peine posé un pied au sol qu'une ombre fondit sur moi m'arrachant l'oreille jusqu'au salon. Je ne le laissais pas le temps de placer un mot

- Il … il a besoin d'être soigné ! Dis-je en lui présentant l'oiseau

- Posez-le sur la table basse, je verrais ce que je peux faire ! Dit-il en me voyant triste

- Merci ! Dis-je soulagé

- Ne soyez pas aussi soulagé Evans ! Montez dans votre chambre ! Ordonna-t-il

Je lui obéis sans discuter montant dans ma chambre priant pour que l'oiseau s'en sorte. Il était tellement mal en point que j'avais du mal à croire à sa survie mais j'avais confiance en mon père. S'il était parvenu à me soigner, il parviendra à soigner le petit être qui souffrait tellement. Il m'appela 2h00 plus tard affichant une expression calme mes dégageant une sensation désagréable.

- Il … il va s'en sortir ? Demandai-je inquiète

- Oui ! Il avait juste l'aile cassé, il se repose actuellement, dit-il pour apaiser ma crainte. Mais je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir pour cela !

Il resta debout alors que moi je m'asseyais dans le fauteuil. Il avait quelque chose de menaçant, quelque chose de dangereux qui me fit frissonner

- Je pourrais savoir ce qui vous ai passé par la tête ? Demanda-t-il soudainement. Jouer les casse-cous justes sous mon nez qui plus est !

- …, je baissais les yeux honteux de moi

- Vous rendez-vous compte de la dangerosité de la situation ? Demanda-t-il toujours sur un ton glacial

- Il … il avait besoin d'aide, réponds-je avec une voix qui aurait bien aimé se voir plus confiante

- Et il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit d'appeler quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il toujours glacialement

- Je n'y ai pas pensé, dis-je faiblement

- Vous n'y avez pensé ? Ce n'est que cela, dit-il sarcastiquement

- Pardon ! Dis-je précipitamment

- Pardon ? Vous vous mettez en danger et la seule chose que vous trouvez à dire c'est pardon ? Reprit-il en s'emportant

- Mais … mais je sais grimper, je ne me suis pas blessé, dis-je pour ma défense

- Mais vous auriez pu petite idiote ! N'avez-vous pas vu que les branches étaient fragiles ? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou, gronda-t-il toujours sévèrement

- Mais … mais je ne suis pas tombé, dis-je en essayant de me rendre transparente

- Ce que vous avez fait est grave et dangereux, vous auriez pu m'appeler moi ou Wonka mais vous avez préféré risquer votre vie pour un stupide volatile, dit-il toujours en grondant

- Il n'est pas stupide, c'est un oiseau blessé et de toute façon vous étiez occupé, répliquai-je agacée

- Vous me parlez sur un autre ton jeune fille ou cela va mal se passer ! Prévint-il. N'aggravez pas votre cas !

- …, je me tue faisant la moue

- Ce que vous avez fait étaient dangereux et irresponsable ! Vous auriez au moins dû venir prévenir quelqu'un à l'intérieur, gronda-t-il toujours affichant une expression sévère, vous n'avez aucune excuse pour ce comportement inqualifiable

- Je savais ce que je faisais, ce n'est pas la peine de vous mettre dans tous ses états ! Affirmai-je avec agacement

- Vous … vous saviez ce que vous faisiez ? Répéta-t-il sous le choc

Il vint vers moi, me saisit l'oreille et me tira à l'extérieur vers l'arbre sur lequel j'étais montée. Il tirait très fort allant jusqu'à me l'arracher. Après une semaine, je m'étais beaucoup ouverte à lui, il m'avait comprendre beaucoup de chose et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je me surprenais à lui tenir tête ou faire du chantage, chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé faire chez ma tante qu'il appelait « cette salope ». C'était sorti tout seul je crois et le voir gêné m'avait fait rire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il m'avait tiré vers l'arbre où une branche était au sol. Il me fit avancer pour constater qu'elle était comme qui dirait casser ou plutôt qu'elle avait cédé.

- Après que vous êtes descendu, la branche est tombée au sol ! Dit-il en m'obligeant à bien regarder

- …, je restais sans voix en voyant la branche au sol

- Vous auriez pu être sur cette même branche et l'instant qui suit à l'hôpital ou dans un cercueil ! Ajouta-t-il toujours sur le même ton

Je me rendais compte que cela aurait pu être moi. Il n'avait au final pas eu tort de me gronder la seule chose que je n'aimais pas c'était ce qui allait suivre.

Il me ramena à l'intérieur tirant bien plus fort et d'un pas plus rapide à l'intérieur. Sans perdre une minute à discuter de ma bêtise, il me bascula sur ses genoux et il se mit à me fesser sévèrement.

- Comme vous semblez ne faire qu'à votre tête, je suis sûre que de cette façon, vous n'oublierez pas la leçon de sitôt, dit-il en faisant agir sa main

Une fessée à mes yeux n'était rien d'autre que quelques claques mais à voir toute l'énergie qu'il déployait sur mon derrière, je retirais mes paroles. Je me demandais comment après le fouet et autre supplice quelques claques pouvaient me faire hurler de la sorte. Dans une tentative désespérée, je passais ma main de libre pour tenter d'arrêter l'assaut. Il bloqua ma main dans mon dos avant de se remettre à claquer mes pauvres fesses qui me faisaient souffrir.

- Je suis désoléeeeeee ! Dis-je en pleure. Ferait pu ! Ajoutai-je n'en pouvant plus

- Je l'espère ! Ajouta-t-il en ajustant mes jambes

J'avais arrêté de me débattre en voyant que cela ne changeait à rien et ma main bloqué je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose. Lorsqu'il visa la jointure des cuisses et des fesses, partie que je ne savais pas aussi sensible, je criais de toutes mes forces et priais pour qu'il ait pitié de moi. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, j'avais mal aux fesses et je pleurais à chaude larme. Il faisait de petit cercle dans le dos pour que je m'apaise mais c'était assez difficile.

Je lui sautais au cou avant de lui demander pardon pour ma bêtise que je ne le ferais plus que j'avais tort. Enfin plein de chose que l'on promet mais que l'on oublie assez vite. Il me calma avant de m'obliger à le regarder de nouveau mais il était beaucoup plus doux

- Ne faites plus jamais cela ! Dit-il fermement avec une note de douceur

- Promis !

- Montez-vous reposer un peu ! Je vous appellerai pour le dîner ! Dit-il en se levant

Sans me faire prier, je montais dans ma chambre me frottant sur le passage les fesses pour les apaiser. Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'allongeais sur le ventre, je ne voulais pas tenter le diable en essayant de m'asseoir sur les fesses. J'avais l'impression que même les frotter ne les apaisaient pas vraiment, je devais laisser la douleur se dissiper d'elle-même, malheureusement pour moi.

Lorsqu'il m'autorisa à descendre, je venais de terminer mon livre même livre que je voulais terminer sous l'arbre. Il était dans le salon à lire un livre, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, c'était la première fois que j'étais punie ici, devais-je lui tenir compagnie ou … le fiche la paix. J'avais opté pour la deuxième option, je pénétrais dans la cuisine où Wonka faisait apparemment un gâteau, j'en avais mangé la semaine dernière et j'ai adoré. Je m'étais assise à table et je le regardais faire silencieusement. Cela se voyait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

J'étais tellement captivé que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on m'observait. Il s'était appuyé contre le mur les bras croisés avec le sourcil levé.

- Me faites-vous la tête ? Demanda-t-il simplement

- Non ! Répondis-je en sortant de mes pensées. Mais … mais comme c'est la première fois que … que … termina-t-il ma phrase pour moi, même si ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire

- Vous recevez une fessée, oui ? Dit-il en faisant rougir devant de tel propos

- Je ne savais pas si je devais vous laisser tranquille ou pas ! Avouai-je en essayant de retrouver une teinte normale

- Vous avez été puni pour votre bêtise, c'est déjà oublié. Dit-il d'un ton rassurant Que diriez-vous de passer au salon ?

Je me levais et le suivis dans le salon. On s'était installé ou du moins, je m'étais installée confortablement ou le plus que je pouvais. Je gigotais un peu pendant qu'en face de moi je me faisais moquer.

- Asseyez-vous correctement ! Ordonna-t-il amuser

- Mais j'ai encore mal aux fesses ! Répondis-je en boudant

- Ce n'était qu'une petite fessée, j'étais trop occupé à vous hurler dessus pour vous en administrer une vraie, dit-il naturellement

- Parce qu'il y en a des fausses ? Demandai-je spontanément

- Vous avez l'air de détester ça ! Conclut-il fier de lui

- Ben vu que c'est mes fesses qui souffrent, c'est un peu normal, répondis-je gênée. On … on ne pourrait pas changer de sujet ? Demandai-je en rougissant. Je … je suis un peu gênée là !

- Si vous voulez ! De quoi voulez-vous parler ? Demanda-t-il

- Je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas d'enfant ! Demandai-je curieuse

- J'en ai une et elle me suffit amplement, répondit-il en me regardant du coin de l'œil

- Vous parlez de moi je présume, en déduis-je

- J'espère qu'il n'a pas fallu que vous utilisiez tous vos neurones pour en arriver à cette conclusion, répondit-il ironiquement

- Ah ah ! Quel comique ! Dis-je.

La soirée c'était super bien terminé comme chaque soir d'ailleurs. J'aimais ma vie ici, j'en oubliais les aléas de la vie. Trois jours plus tard alors que j'étais seule, un étrange vieil homme sonna à la porte. Il avait des habits étranges et me regardaient étrangement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'avancer sur de tourner la tête à droite puis à gauche avant de lever la tête vers lui.

- Severus est-il là ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire

- Non monsieur ! Il est sorti un instant mais vous pouvez rentrer et l'attendre à l'intérieur ! Dis-je en le laissant passer

- Merci mon enfant, dit-il en se dirigeant au salon comme si de rien n'était

- Asseyez-vous ! Je vous apporte une tasse thé ! Dis-je en le faisant entrer

- Ne vous dérangez pas ! Dit-il en passant sa main dans sa manche

Il sortit une baguette, j'en conclus assez rapidement qu'il était sorcier. Il fit léviter la théière et les tasses jusqu'à nous avant de me proposer une tasse. Il avait l'air sympathique enfin, c'était l'impression qu'il me donnait avec sa grande barbe et son regard malicieux.

Il avait l'air inoffensif comme un petit chaton. Pendant la tasse de thé, se suivit d'un long silence assez long et pesant surtout long. Il fut celui qui brisa le silence qui c'était installé dans la pièce en me proposant un cookie.

- Vous êtes la petite Lily, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en prenant un autre biscuit. J'avais une soudaine envie de vous rencontrer

- Vous êtes venu pour me voir ? Demandai-je septique

- Et mon ami aussi, cela va de soi ! Dit-il avec un sourire

- Je suis désolée de poser la question mais vous êtes plus âgé que lui, dis-je gênée

- J'étais et je suis le directeur de Poudlard, c'était l'un de mes élèves plus jeune, dit-il amusé

- Je comprends mieux ! C'est un peu bizarre de devenir ami avec son ancien directeur, dis-je amusé. Vous n'enseignez plus ?

- Plus depuis mon enfant ! Je laisse la place aux jeunes, dit-il avec un petit sourire

On avait parlé un bon moment jusqu'à ce que mon père qui était parti je ne savais où revienne. Il m'envoya dans ma chambre pour mieux converser avec son ami ou je ne savais pas vraiment comment le dire. Enfin bref alors que je montais les escaliers, je me demandais ce qu'il voulait à mon père. Il avait l'air gentil mais je sentis quand même un grand sentiment de … de culpabilité naître et à chaque fois qu'il croisait mon regard il grandissait à vue d'œil m'oppressant un peu plus chaque seconde.

J'aurais bien voulu continuer à parler avec lui mais ce que je ressentais était vraiment immense. Je fis demi-tour, je voulais avoir le cœur net et qu'on m'éclaire sur la situation. J'avais attendu à la cuisine le temps qu'ils terminent leurs conversations avant de lancer l'assaut. Sur le coup je me foutais un peu de mon père et de me faire botter les fesses.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demandai-je calmement sous le regard accusateur de mon père

- Evans ! Est-ce des manières ? Demanda-t-il sévèrement

- Vous culpabilisez et quand vous me regardez ce sentiment ne cessent de grandir et m'oppresse, continuai-je le regardant suspicieuse

- Mais enfin mon enfant, de quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui aurait été rassurant sauf que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais entendre

- Ne me prenez pas pour une conne ! J'arrive à ressentir les émotions des gens et vous vous culpabilisez ! Répondis-je en m'emportant

- C'est mon dernier avertissement ! Montez dans votre chambre sur le champ ! Prévint mon père qui avait l'air furieux

- Pas avant qu'il ne me dise la vérité ! Répliquai-je avec un regard mauvais

Mon père m'attrapa le bras, me tira dans le salon avant de me basculer sur ses genoux. Il prit soin de baisser ma culotte avant de commencer son show. La première claque me surprise plus qu'autre chose, les suivantes je n'en pouvais pas en dire autant. Elles étaient douloureuses et féroces et il claquait partout n'oubliant aucun centimètres, que dis-je millimètres de mes fesses.

Je gesticulais pour tenter de me sortir de là mais il me retint bien trop fermement mettant cette fois plus de puissance. Lorsque j'éclatais en sanglot abandonnant toutes résistances, il me lâcha enfin et m'envoya au coin où je pleurais tout mon soul.

Il raccompagna son invité à la porte pendant que moi je pleurais toujours. Je pestais dans mon coin, le maudissant, le haïssant, ce n'était qu'un vieux fou, un opportuniste, un vieux con, un connard. Je crois qu'à cet instant tout y passait du connard à l'enfoiré passant par vieux con. J'étais assez calme et je passais ma main sur mes fesses qui me faisaient souffrir.

- Interdiction de se frotter les fesses ! Réfléchissez à votre bêtise, tonna une voix derrière moi

Je me remise à pester de plus bel, la seule chose qui me fit arrêter était la promesse d'une autre fessée avant de dormir pour mon langage qu'il ne tolérait pas. Celle qu'il venait de me mettre était super douloureuse et interminable. Je ne savais pas combien de temps il me laissa là mais j'avais mal aux jambes et mes fesses pleuraient elles aussi.

- Vous êtes-vous calmez ? Demanda-t-il calmement comme s'il prenait le thé

- Oui, répondis-je vaincue

- Venez-vous asseoir, demanda-t-il toujours sur le même ton

Je me retournais prenant le siège le plus proche mais mes fesses me firent gémir. Il me regarda sévèrement montrant ainsi son impatience. Une fois installée tant bien que mal, il rompit le silence pendant que je regardais le sol

- Votre comportement était inadmissible ! Commença-t-il furieux. Comment avez-vous osé élever la voix face à un adulte ?

- …, je fixais le sol

- Regardez-moi ! Ordonna-t-il

Je levais les yeux vers lui, me triturant les mains d'angoisse et d'appréhension.

- Je vous avais averti et vous avez trouvé le moyen de vous ficher de moi ! Reprit-il toujours sur le même ton

- Si l'on me disait la vérité, je ne l'aurais pas crié dessus ! Rétorquai-je en fronçant les sourcils

Il fondit sur moi telle un éclair, posant ses mains sur l'accoudoir avant de me dire d'une voix très glaciale et tranchante à la fois

- Vous me parlez sur un autre ton jeune fille.

Je le regardais furieuse me tuant, les larmes me montèrent à nouveaux. Je mâchais l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas le répondre et aggraver mon cas

- Vous êtes consignée du reste de la semaine et 300 fois, je dois respecter mes ainés. Dit-il toujours sur le même ton. Maintenant disparaissez de ma vue !

Je me levais montant les marches le plus vite possible, j'avais claqué la porte de ma chambre avec rage faisant trembler la pièce avant de m'effondrer sur mon lit en pleure. Je n'avais pas demandé grand-chose juste la vérité, mais apparemment c'était trop demandé.

Après avoir longuement pleuré, je me réveillais à 17h00 je crois. Je n'avais ni la force, ni l'envie de bouger. La seule chose que je voulais faire était broyer du noir toute seule dans mon coin et ne plus jamais le revoir. La dernière phase était un peu plus dure puisque j'habitais dans sa maison mais je voulais quand même essayer. Pourquoi ne voulait-on rien me dire ? Que me cachait-on ? C'était bien évidement des questions sans réponses et je n'étais pas sûre de découvrir la réponse.

Il était l'heure du dîner, Wonka m'appela pour le dîner mais je refusais de descendre préférant bouder dans mon coin. Je pris un oreiller que je blottis contre moi, posant ma tête dessus pendant que je fixais la porte. Il y avait une chance sur deux qu'il vienne personnellement me demander de descendre et comme prévu, il débarqua quelques minutes plus tard.

Il frappa doucement avant d'ouvrir la porte, en le voyant, je fronçais les sourcils et je tournais ma tête vers la fenêtre. Il faisait déjà noir, la tranquillité du jour avait laissé place à l'insécurité de la nuit. Enfin moi je voyais ça comme cela, d'autre verrait cela comme « le matin je bosse et le soir je fais la fête » ou encore « je dors ».

Pour en revenir à notre histoire, je le sentis s'asseoir sur mon lit, me faisant glisser un peu vers lui. J'étais tellement en colère que je partis me placer au bord du lit pour être sûr qu'il soit loin de moi.

- Encore fâchée ? Demanda-t-il calmement

Je ne répondis pas fixant la fenêtre qui était intéressante à vrai dire je n'avais rien d'autre à regarder à par la fenêtre et la flemme de tourner la tête. Je le sentis poser une main sur mon dos faisant des petits cercles, j'étais furieuse et ce n'était pas sa technique à la con qui allait me faire changer d'avis même si cela faisait du bien.

- Vous comptez me faire la tête toute la soirée ? Demanda-t-il toujours calmement

- …, je gardais le silence

- Vous savez très bien pourquoi vous avez été puni, reprit-il toujours calmement

- Je voulais juste savoir ce que l'on me cachait ! Répondis-je boudant toujours

- Sauf que vous n'aviez pas à manquer de respect à l'un de mes invités, précisa-t-il

- Ben si on me disait ce que je voulais savoir je n'aurais pas à lui crier dessus, rétorquai-je agacée

- Je vous ai puni pour cela, si vous ne changez pas d'attitude je serai tenté de vous punir à nouveau, dit-il sévèrement

- …, à la menace d'une autre punition je me tuai au silence

- Si l'on ne vous dit rien, c'est parce que vous n'avez pas à le savoir et que cela ne vous concerne pas, expliqua-t-il en reprenant une voix plus douce

- Si c'est de moi qu'il s'agit, j'ai le droit de savoir, rétorquai-je en boudant

- Non justement ! C'est pour vous protéger que l'on ne vous dit rien ! Reprit-il

- C'est un raisonnement minable et je ne l'aime pas !

- Ne cherchez à connaitre des choses qui vous dépassent complétement ! Je serais intransigeant maintenant descendez manger, dit-il en se levant.

Je me levais à mon tour, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix. J'avais voulu continuer à faire la tête mais cela ne servait pas à grand-chose. Je n'allais pas lui faire changer d'avis et encore moins lever ma punition. Pendant tout le repas qui était franchement bon je n'avais cessé de le regarder

- Pourquoi vous ne voulez rien me dire ? Si ça avait été moi, vous auriez insisté ! Faisant mine de m'emporter

- Parce que cela ne vous concerne pas ! Rétorqua-t-il

- Vous êtes méchant, répliquai-je en regardant sa réaction

- Et cela me convient parfaitement ! Répondit-il fier de lui

Je terminais mon dîner avant et je montais dans ma chambre commencer mes lignes comme il me l'avait exigé. Ce qui m'énervait le plus était qu'il était fier d'être lui. Quoiqu'on dise, je n'arriverai pas à le faire changer d'avis et je me fatiguerais. Il était 22h00 et il vint me prévenir qu'il était temps d'aller au lit. Je m'étais levée et dirigée dans la salle de bain pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers mon bureau. J'avais bien avancé, je voulais m'en débarrasser assez rapidement aussi d'où cette motivation.

Je venais de sortir de la salle de bain quand je constatais qu'il était en train d'ajuster mon lit. Il me laissa m'installer avant de me border et de partir. Je restais allongée dans mon lit repensant à la journée. Il m'avait puni pour la semaine et devinez quoi ? On était mardi, il me restait encore 5 jours à tirer avant de retrouver ma liberté.

* * *

**Donnez vos avis les amis :)**


	9. Chapter 9 L'éveil: la guérison

J'avais passé ses 5 jours à « réfléchir à mon attitude ». C'était ce que je devais faire mais à la place je fis de merveilleux dessin digne de Picasso. Une chose m'inquiétait un peu était l'absence de mon père à chaque repas depuis maintenant 2 jours. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de manquer les repas, je voulais en savoir plus mais je devais avant tous purger ma peine, il ne me restait qu'une journée, il ne fallait pas la gâcher

Malheureusement ce jour-là, ne le voyant pas pour à énième fois pour le dîner, j'étais assez inquiète.

Ne pas savoir ce qui se passait me coupait l'appétit. Je pris mon assiette et je décidai de l'apporter dans sa chambre, j'étais à bout de nerf et il ne fallait pas m'énerver ce que Wonka ne comprit pas apparemment

- Wonka a ordre de ne pas laisser mademoiselle s'approcher de la chambre de maître Rogue

- Wonka ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur, je suis inquiète et folle de rage alors je te conseille de dégager ! Le prévins-je sentant monter en moi une vague de colère

La petite créature s'obstinait, à bout, je hurlais « dégage » et une rafale de vent assez puissant le fit voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se cogna contre la table basse qui se cassa, devant une scène qui me semblait familière, je me mise à paniquer accourant vers lui mais il disparut

Je ne savais pas s'il était blessé et je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'en oubliais le professeur pour me mettre à sa rechercher. J'avais regardé partout, aucune trace de lui nulle part. Le seul endroit où je n'avais pas regardé était la petite pièce près de la cuisine.

Mon cœur faillit sortir de ma poitrine en le voyant saigner, je ne savais pas si c'était grave ou pas mais il avait l'air de souffrir le martyr et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je le portais jusqu'à ma chambre et je le couchais dans mon lit, qu'il le veuille ou pas j'allais chercher le professeur mais même lui ne répondait pas. Je pris l'initiative d'ouvrir la porte où je le trouvais dans son lit avec les yeux rivés vers le plafond.

Dans cet état il ne pouvait rien faire. Je repartis en direction de la chambre paniqué, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je pleurais cherchant désespérément une solution. Je me souvenus qu'une fois j'étais parvenue à soigner oiseau mais je ne l'allais fait qu'une fois. J'avais besoin d'un miracle et tout de suite même.

Je m'approchais de lui posant ma main sur sa poitrine, voyant que rien ne se passait, je fermais les yeux priant le ciel de me venir en aide. Quelques minutes plus tard alors que j'étais sur le point de me jeter de la fenêtre, je sentis une force se dégager de mes mains. Une forte lumière, comme celle qu'on pouvait voir dans les films lorsque les anges viennent sur terres, le pénétrait la poitrine et l'apaisait. Cela prouvait que cela marchait.

Le cas de mon père était pire, il était bouillant de fièvre et il avait l'air de souffrir le martyr. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je le fixais sans réagir. J'essayais le même coup que je fis avec Wonka mais rien ne se passait. Je posais ma tête sur sa poitrine priant les cieux de m'aider à les sortir de cette situation.

Je ne voulais pas les perdre et je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule. Après plusieurs minutes, la lumière réapparut et lui avait l'air de se calmer.

Moi de mon côté je sortis de la pièce, je pris une douche froide pour me remettre les idées en place avant de m'occuper d'eux. Wonka dormait paisiblement et mon père aussi, je m'assurais que la serviette que j'avais posé sur leurs fronts restaient froides et pour cela je devais la changer toutes les demi-heures. Il était une heure du matin lorsque je décidais de me reposer un peu. J'avais débarrassé la table, fait la vaisselle et un peu de ménage dans le but de me calmer les nerfs.

J'avais mal de partout et j'étais fatiguée. Je m'allongeais un peu dans le fauteuil voulant fermer les yeux une minute avant d'aller les voir, il était six heures du matin lorsque j'ouvris les yeux.

Les douleurs de la nuit précédente étaient présentes, j'avais mal, je m'étirais un peu mais c'était un vrai supplice. Souffrant le martyr et surtout fatiguée, je me rallongeais un peu, la chose que je n'avais pas prévu était de me rendormir.

Ce qui me réveilla, c'était le vacarme infernal qui émanait de la cuisine, en voyant Wonka derrière les fourneaux, je faillis l'assommer et le balancer à la flotte

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Demandai-je en lui arrachant le fouet des mains. Je t'ai presque tué et toi tu cuisines !

- Wonka va mieux, Wonka remercie mademoiselle de s'être occupé de lui, dit-il en me souriant

- Wonka va sentir la main de mademoiselle dans sa figure dans deux minutes s'il n'arrête pas tout de suite ce qu'il fait ! Dis-je en lui lançant un regard rageur.

- Vous êtes bruyante de si bon matin Evans, constata une voix derrière moi

Je me retournais lui lançant un regard rageur à son tour tout en me retenant de l'assommer et l'envoyer dormir avec les poissons

- Que vous arrive-t-il encore ? Demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers la porte

- Ce … ce qui m'arrive ? Demandai-je en respirant à fond. Vous êtes tous les deux en train de me rendre folle !

- …, il me regarda interrogatif

- Vous étiez censé vous reposer tous les deux ! Repris-je énervé.

- …, devant son expression je pétais un câble

- Oh et puis foutez-moi la paix et faites ce que vous voulez ! Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie

Il me fit barrage me faisant rage un peu plus, moi qui croyait avoir atteint mon paroxysme je venais de découvrir que je pouvais aller encore plus loin.

- Ça vous dérangerez de vous pousser ? Dis-je en faisant le geste

- Allez-vous asseoir ! Dit-il calmement

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais m'asseoir professeur ! Répondis-je toujours sur les nerfs

Il me regarda un moment avant de sortir sa main de sa poche, de me saisir l'oreille et de m'attirer vers un coin de la pièce.

- Vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que vous vous soyez calmée ! Dit-il en s'éloignant

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, il venait de me punir. Je lui avais sauvé la vie et lui il m'a puni et pour une durée indéterminée qui plus est. Je mangeais de la rage dans mon coin, dans ma tête je le balançais pour la troisième fois au requin. Cette pensée me faisait rire et m'apaisait aussi, je devais me l'avouer

- Vous êtes-vous calmée ?

- Oui ! Dis-je en sentant tous mes nerfs lâcher

- Alors vous pouvez venir vous asseoir !

Je sortis au coin, me laissant tomber sur la chaise, fatiguée et avec une envie de regagner mon lit. Je ne cessais de bailler et de me frotter les yeux, j'étais si heureuse de constater que les soins faits avaient portés ses fruits

- Prépare-lui un bol de lait chaud ! Ordonna-t-il à Wonka qui s'exécutait

- Je suis contente que vous alliez mieux, dis-je les yeux mi-clos

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, pour le moment suivez-moi, dit-il en se levant

- Je n'ai pas la force de faire un pas de plus, j'ai mal de partout, dis-je en m'étalant sur la table

Il s'approcha et me porta jusqu'à ma chambre. Je posais ma tête sur lui sentant le sommeil me gagner

- Ne vous endormez-pas tout de suite, dit-il en montant à l'étage.

Une fois arrivée, il me prépara un bain chaud dans lequel il versa une petite fiole qu'il venait de tirer de sa poche. Cela faisait du bien de prendre un bon bain chaud, mes muscles se détendaient à l'intérieur et moi je voulais m'endormir à l'intérieur. Une fois que j'eus assez je me changeai, mettant le pyjama qu'il avait mis sur la chaise pour moi, il pouvait être chou et prévenant à la fois

Je compris pourquoi il avait demandé un bol de lait chaud, cela me réchauffait de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Il me coucha, tira les rideaux avant de me laisser me reposer.

Moi de mon côté, je m'endormis comme une souche après la nuit que j'avais passée je méritais bien un peu de repos.

Il devait être 14h00 un truc du genre lorsque j'émergeais enfin de mon sommeil et mon ventre criait famine. Wonka qui venait d'apparaitre avec un papier de légume me regarda un moment, attendant que je lui demande quelque chose

- Je pourrais avoir de quoi manger ? Demandai-je en entendant mon ventre gargouiller

- Wonka prépare un en-cas mademoiselle ! Dit-il en se mettant au travail

Je m'étais assise attendant patiemment, en voyant ce qu'il voulait dire par en-cas, je lui jetais un regard désespéré, j'avais prévu du gâteau ou encore de la pizza ou des bonbons mais pas du porridge. J'avais décliné son offre préférant attendre l'heure du dîner avec impatience, sur le chemin de ma chambre, je rencontrais mon père qui m'invita à le rejoindre au salon

Il demanda à Wonka de m'apporter un bol de porridge, il fut surpris que cela soit si rapide.

- Ne commencez pas Evans ! Dit-il d'un air menaçant en voyant que je ne le prenais pas

A contrecœur je pris le bol et je commençais à le manger. C'était assez bon en faites même si j'avais une envie de manger une pizza aux trois fromages avec de la glace au chocolat et à la vanille.

- Wonka m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé hier ! Commença-t-il me faisant m'étouffer dans mon verre d'eau

- Je … je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas le blesser, je … je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, dis-je en pâlissant

- Je voulais juste vous remercier, dit-il calmement

- Je ne vais pas avoir d'ennui alors ? Demandai-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure

- Vous faites allusion à Wonka je suppose et à ma magnifique table basse qui m'a coûté une fortune

- Je … je travaillerais pour la rembourser, il … il faut juste me dire le prix et … et je vous rembourserai, ne me renvoyez pas à la rue, dis-je en écarquillant les yeux

- Calmez-vous ! Je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous punir, ni même de vous demander quoique ce soit, dit-il en faisant apparaitre une tasse de thé, que s'est-il passé hier ?

Je me mise à tout lui raconter. Je n'oubliais aucun détail, j'avais honte d'avoir blessé Wonka et je savais que c'était moi mais je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait. A la fin de l'histoire, je me triturais les mains attendant qu'il parle. Son silence était vraiment pesant me faisant me sentir de plus en plus mal

- Vos pouvoirs se réveillent bien plus vite que prévu, finit-il par dire.

- Je suis désolée de vous causer tant de soucis, dis-je honteuse de moi

- C'est normal, vous êtes une jeune sorcière, rassura-t-il

- Et si je vous blessais ? Demandai-je inquiète

- Je suis bien plus résistant qu'il n'y parait, dit-il rassurant

- Ce n'était pas l'impression que vous m'aviez donné hier soir ou les deux derniers d'ailleurs ! Répliquai-je sur un ton désinvolte

- Cela ne vous concerne pas ! Dit-il sévèrement, mais merci quand même

- Vous n'allez plus me faire une telle frayeur, hein ? Dis-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux en le revoyant. Je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre moi

Il vint près de moi, me pris dans ses bras et me promis qu'il ne me ferait plus peur. Il m'avait fichu une de ses trouilles le connard. Plein de chose s'était passé dans ma tête, j'avais imaginé toute sorte de chose invraisemblable et inimaginable à cause de lui. Je lui avais posé plein de question mais il refusait bien évidemment de me répondre me menaçant à plusieurs reprises de me suspendre la tête à l'envers si je n'arrêtais mon interrogatoire. Je me demandais s'il en était vraiment capable, je n'allais pas le pousser à bout pour le découvrir même si je me doutais un peu de la réponse

* * *

**Laissez moi vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre**


	10. Chapter 10 Une escapade inattendue

Une semaine s'écoula alors que nous prenions le petit déjeuner, il lisait le journal et un article m'interpella. Il était consacré à la fuite d'un prisonnier qui se nommait Sirius Black. Je lisais l'article qui ne donnait pas beaucoup de détail sauf que c'était un criminel dangereux et qu'il était recherché.

- Il a fait quoi ce Sirius Black pour être un criminel aussi célèbre ? Demandai-je en voyant le professeur plier son journal

- Cela ne cous concerne pas, dit-il en faisant claquer sa voix de si bon matin

- Je lierais le journal, répliquai-je de bonne humeur

- Parce que vous savez lire ? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement

- Aussi bien qu'écrire, répondis-je amusé

- Qu'allez-vous faire ce matin ? Demanda-t-il en buvant

- Pour commencer lire le journal et finir le livre que j'ai pris dans votre bibliothèque, répondis-je devant mon jus d'orange

- Vous prenez mes affaires sans ma permission ? Demanda-t-il outré

- Rectification, vos affaires sont aussi les miens et vice-versa, dis-je voulant mettre les choses aux claires

- Seriez-vous contente que j'emprunte vos affaires sans votre permission ? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton

- Vous êtes sérieux ? Demandai-je amusé.

- Oubliez ce que je viens de dire ! Quel livre avez-vous pris comme une voleuse ?

- Je préfère le terme subtilisé ! C'est plus classe, dis-je en lui souriant

- Un mot de 4 syllabes vous m'impressionnez, dit-il toujours sarcastiquement

- Vous avez beaucoup de répondant ce matin ! Quoi qu'il en soit je lis un livre qui s'appelle « 7 poisons indétectables »

- …, il me regarda sans répondre

- Très intéressant ! Je ne savais pas que vous lisiez des livres comme ça, dis-je simplement

- Et que croyez-vous que lise ? Demanda-t-il surpris

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'avais plus pensé à « comment rendre la vie de sa fille infernale ? » ou encore « 10 façons d'enquiquiner sa fille » ou encore « comment être un père exécrable en 10 leçons ? », énonçai-je avec un sourire

- …, il fronça les sourcils, vexé

- Je vous taquine, dis-je en mettant un terme à cela.

- Terminez votre petit déjeuner et vous pourrez aller prendre l'air, dit-il en se levant. Avant que vous ne me fassiez un scandale comme la dernière fois, le directeur vient déjeuner

J'avais compris la première fois, ce n'était pas la peine de me le rappeler. J'avais été puni assez sévèrement pour cela si je me souvenais bien. Je repris le journal qu'il avait laissé sur la table et survolais l'article concernant cet homme. S'en était effrayant n'empêche, devenir un criminel, comment pouvait-on avoir une soif de sang aussi forte ? C'était inconcevable pour moi, impensable même.

La matinée se passa très bien, le déjeuner aussi. Le directeur hors de la vue de mon père s'excusa de la situation inconfortable dans laquelle il m'avait mis et m'offrit une boite de chocolat que je partageais. Mon père pas très friand de sucrerie en mangea un, il me laissa en manger 3 avant de ramasser la boite estimant que j'en avais eu assez. Après c'était à moi qu'on disait que j'avais besoin d'une leçon de bonne manière, quand je vis la vitesse à laquelle il la ramassa je me dis que je n'étais pas la seule.

Je les laissais entre adulte pendant que je partis prendre l'air dehors. Ce que j'avais ressenti chez le directeur avait disparu ou du moins il savait s'y prendre pour cacher ses émotions. Cela remettait un peu en doute ma capacité à ressentir ce que ressentaient les gens, jusqu'à présent je ne m'étais jamais gourée.

Alors que je pensais de tout et de rien, j'aperçus un chien noir qui me fixait depuis le portail. Il était noir et aussi noir que les ténèbres et des yeux jaunes à damner un mort. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il regardait dans ma direction sans rien faire. Il avait peut-être faim ou un truc du genre ou mal qui sait. Je me levais et très prudente, je m'approchais de lui, il avait l'air gentil au premier abord. Au premier abord car une fois de plus près, il sortit ses dents commençant à grogner avant de s'avancer vers moi

- Tout doux le chien ! Dis-je calmement, je … je ne te veux aucun mal ! Dis-je en reculant le plus long possible de lui

Il avança vers moi mais s'arrêta brusquement, je regardais sa patte qui saignait et qui le faisait apparemment souffrir. La pauvre bête, je pouvais comprendre pourquoi elle était si agressive. Je voulais l'aider un peu mais je ne savais pas quoi faire, je me souvenus que j'avais un biscuit dans la poche. Je retirais l'emballage et le lui lançait avec un peu de chance, il se laissera faire. Avec beaucoup de méfiance il le prit et le mangea pendant que je l'approchais calmement. J'avais presque réussi lorsqu'il se redressa et s'enfuit. Mon réflexe à moi fut de le suivre pour guérir le pauvre animal, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il avait encore autant d'énergie pour parcourir des kilomètres. Lorsque je renonçais enfin ou plutôt lorsqu'il me sema enfin j'étais loin de chez moi. Dans ma tête j'avais couru en ligne droite mais en voulant rebrousser chemin, j'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans une ville ou une partie de la ville que je ne connaissais pas. J'avais 99,99% de chance que mon père me mette une raclée phénoménale et sincèrement, je ne l'aurais pas volé celle-là. Il commençait à faire noir et je commençais à paniquer, les rues se faisaient de plus en plus dessertes et moi j'étais là.

Alors que je marchais ou errais serait le terme approprier, deux hommes avec une longue capuche m'abordèrent. Je me mise instinctivement à courir dans l'autre sens pour les échapper mais en un éclair, l'un d'eux m'immobilisa. Je tombais telle une souche par terre, il me porta comme si j'étais un sac à patate, comme si de rien n'était. Les gens au loin face à un tel spectacle ne bougeaient pas, ils regardaient apeurés et n'osaient intervenir.

Ils marchèrent à toute allure, franchissant les ruelles plus sombres les unes que les autres avant d'atterrir devant une maison lugubre. La première chose qu'ils firent fut de me jeter dans une sorte de cellule lugubre et humide. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait mais j'avais très peur, je voulais m'enfuir mais comment. Tous mes sens étaient en éveil, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

**Laissez moi vos avis et dites moi ce que vous auriez fait à la place de Rogue**


	11. Chapter 11 Acte et conséquence

Après plusieurs heures à prier dans un coin de la pièce, quelqu'un vint me chercher. Il me serrait le bras aussi fort que possible sans pour autant me lâcher. Arriver en haut, il me poussa violement et je tombais au sol. Je me retrouvais devant un homme effrayant et un autre qui avait l'air aussi féroce qu'il ne le semblait.

- Vous êtes des sorciers ? Demandai-je septique

- Tu es moins bête que les précédents en-cas ! Me répondit l'un des deux avec une voix rauque

- En … en-cas ? Répétai-je affolé

Je me mise debout mais mes jambes refusaient me porter, je tombais comme une pierre sur le sol. Je les regardais à tour de rôles effrayé ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Inutile d'essayer de t'enfuir, tu es sous l'effet d'une potion, dit-il tout souriant

- Nagini ! Hurla l'autre homme qui regardait vers le sol

Je tournais la tête pour voir apparaitre un gigantesque serpent qui avançait lentement vers moi. Je n'arrivais pas à marcher et je n'avais rien pour me défendre. Au loin dans la salle, je vis un pot de fleur, si seulement je pouvais l'atteindre. Je reculais pour m'éloigner du serpent qui venait vers moi en rampant. Alors qu'il ne restait que quelque mètre, il sauta sur moi, la bouche grande ouverte. Je roulais sur le côté, je réussis à m'échapper de lui et lui s'écraser contre le plancher. Il ne tarda pas avant de reprendre ses esprits et revenir à la charge. Je me mise à ramper vers le pot de fleur mais l'un des deux hommes constatant que je bougeais trop me donna un violent coup de pied dans la poitrine, il m'avait brisé les côtes le minable. Je sentais un gout de sang dans la bouche alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me remettre un autre coup de pied, je lui agrippais la jambe et le mordit de toute mes forces. Il m'envoya valser contre la table avec une puissance inimaginable.

- Stop ! Ordonna-t-il au serpent qui se redressa. Tu veux jouer ? Demanda-t-il furieux. Doloris !

Sans comprendre comment, une vague de douleur m'envahit. J'avais mal, je me tordais dans tous les sens sans comprendre comment me tirer de là. Alors que la douleur s'intensifia je me mise à hurler plein poumon mon désespoir, j'avais mal, tellement mal.

- Maman ! Réussis-je à dire

Lorsqu'il cessa un instant, admirant son travail. J'étais pliée en deux, me demandant ce qui se passait. Il boitait vers moi avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage

- On fait moins les malignes hein ? Demanda-t-il en jubilant, Doloris !

Je hurlais de douleur, me tordant dans tous les sens. J'avais l'impression que plus les secondes passaient plus la douleur s'intensifiait. Je n'en pouvais plus, je sentais mes os me brûlaient ainsi que mon esprit. J'appelais mon père qui n'était pas là. Je le réclamais de toutes mes forces, je voulais le revoir, je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais.

- Fenrir ! Hurla son collègue, finis-la ! Ordonna-t-il

Sans crier garde il me lança telle une balle de tennis dans les airs, je rapprochais dangereusement du sol lorsqu'un puissant courant d'air amorti ma chute. Apparaissait de la fenêtre une lumière dont la chaleur me transperça, une femme dont la beauté était inimaginable me fit voler vers elle

- Tu as tellement grandi Lily, dit-elle tendrement avant de disparaître.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de retomber, des bras fort et puissant me retinrent. Je ne reconnus pas le visage de l'homme mais il me protégea. Je le remerciais avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Cette femme, elle était magnifique, la connaissais-je ? Même dans mes souvenirs les plus lointain, je n'avais pas connaissance d'elle mais elle me semblait si familière, si proche de moi. J'aurais tant aimé savoir son identité, savoir juste son prénom ou voir son visage. La seule chose que j'avais vu c'était ses longs cheveux noirs et son sourire aussi radieux que le soleil. Involontairement, j'aimais cette femme, bien plus que ma propre vie. Qui était-elle ? D'où me connaissait-elle ? Pourquoi un amour aussi grand alors que je ne la connaissais pas.

Lorsque je me réveillais enfin, il faisait nuit et j'avais mal. Le premier son qui sortit de ma bouche était un hurlement déchirant, mes poumons souffraient le martyr et mes côtes aussi. Mon père accourut à mes côtés, il sortit sa baguette qu'il agita au-dessus de moi. Il sortit une fiole qu'il posa sur mes lèvres et qu'il m'obligea à boire.

J'avais l'impression de prendre feu, mon corps était meurtri par la douleur. Ce qu'il m'avait donné fit l'effet quelques minutes plus tard, je me rendormis une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Je ne faisais que dormir et hurler à la mort. Mon père était resté prêt de moi pendant ma guérison, je ne lui rendais pas tâche facile mais à aucun moment il ne c'était plaint.

J'avais commencé à reprendre de la couleur, à manger et je n'avais plus de douleur. Il me félicitait tous les jours de manger un peu même si ce n'était pas beaucoup jusqu'à ce que je retrouve un appétit normal.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en allant vers ma penderie

- Bien maintenant ! Répondis-je en souriant, je suis encore désolée de la frayeur que je vous ai faite, ajoutai-je honteuse

- En parlant de cela, commença-t-il, il est grand temps de parler de votre punition !

- Quoi ? Demandai-je sous le choc. Je suis presque morte, cela vaut bien toutes les punitions du mondes … non ? Demandai-je en sentant ma gorge s'assécher

Il se retourna subitement affichant une expression sévère mêlé à une note de déception.

- Tu m'as déçu ! Commença-t-il calmement, je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas te mettre en danger et toi tu trouves le moyen d'aller à l'encontre de mes ordres, répliqua-t-il

- …, je n'osais plus le regarder tellement ses paroles m'affectèrent

- As-tu pensé une seconde à la peine que cela me ferait ? Demanda-t-il toujours sur le même ton

- …, je voulais me terrer dans l'enfer pour ne pas avoir à subir son regard accusateur qui pesait sur moi

- S'il te plait Lily, regardes moi et assumes tes conséquences jusqu'au bout ! Demanda-t-il

- Je suis désolée, répliquai-je en sentant ma voix s'enrouer

- Etre désolé ne pas va suffire jeune fille ! Je n'admettrais pas que tu te mettes en danger juste parce que tu ne sais pas réfléchir, répliqua-t-il sévèrement

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé vous décevoir à ce point, répondis-je désemparée

- Mais c'est le cas ! Maintenant, vas te doucher !

Je me levais sans rien dire. J'avais agi comme une idiote sur le coup, je m'attendais à tous sauf à ça. Je ne savais pas que cela pouvait faire aussi mal de décevoir une personne que l'on aimait, j'agissais toujours sans réfléchir et cela devrait changer. J'avais fait trempette une dizaine de minutes avant de réapparaître dans la chambre, il m'attendait les bras croisés sur mon lit avec bien évidemment, les manches relevées. Je savais très bien à quoi cela faisait illusion mais je ne voulais tout simplement pas le croire.

Sans un mot, il me fit signe d'avancer, ce que je fis avec un pas assez indécis. Je ne voulais pas recevoir de … enfin surtout si cela venait de lui. Après être arrivé à sa hauteur un peu trop rapidement à mon goût, il plaça le haut de mon corps sur le lit pendant que mes jambes pendaient stupidement dans le vide.

- Cela va être une longue et douloureuse fessée, êtes-vous bien installée ? Demanda-t-il comme si nous prenions le thé

J'hochais la tête pendant que je me saisissais de mon oreiller. Assez vite mon bas de pyjama et ma culotte se retrouvèrent à mes genoux pendant qu'il pointait sa baguette sur mes fesses. Il murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se mettre en action. Je ne me souvenais pas que ses claques faisaient aussi mal, le début de la punition était déjà insoutenable, je ne mise pas longtemps avant de pleurer et l'implorer d'arrêter. Il ne fit rien, d'ailleurs pour m'inciter à ne plus bouger, il me replaça et m'assigna une claque bien plus forte que les précédentes. Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle serait longue et douloureuse. Je lançais ma main de libre en arrière pour qu'il stop l'assaut, après s'être assuré l'avoir bien bloqué, il se remit au travail. J'étais arrivée à un stade où chaque claque me faisait hurler, pas crier mais hurler. J'étouffais mes pleures avec l'oreiller qui était devant moi. Mes fesses me faisaient souffrir et lui continuait l'assaut qui me paraissait interminable. Lorsqu'il augmenta la cadence, mes pleures redoublèrent sous l'effet de la douleur.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, je pleurais à chaude larme tout mon soul. Il me posa sur le lit à plat ventre m'ordonnant de ne pas bouger. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus terrible, la fessée que je venais de recevoir ou le Doloris reçut par ce type. Je continuais à pleurer jusqu'à calmer mon chagrin, il m'avait laissé froidement sans même un câlin. Je m'endormis, à cause de la fatigue et les yeux aussi rouges que mes pauvres fesses.

Wonka me réveilla pour le déjeuner, il avait apporté mon repas sur les indications de son maître.

- Je n'ai pas faim, déclarai-je à Wonka

- Mademoiselle doit manger un peu ou sinon maître Rogue va encore punir mademoiselle ! Dit-il en me prenant en pitié

Je me dis que j'avais assez d'ennui pour en rajouter. Même si ce n'était pas beaucoup, j'allais devoir manger un peu. Je me redressais difficilement, mes fesses étaient très douloureuses et comparé aux précédentes punitions, je n'avais pas l'impression que la douleur s'en allait au contraire elle persistait, elle était aussi vive qu'au début. Je m'étais assise assez difficilement sur le lit pour manger. Après avoir bu la moitié de la soupe, je me rallongeais sur le lit. J'avais à peine posé le bol sur le plateau qu'ils disparurent tous les deux.

J'étais restée sur mon lit toute l'après-midi jusqu'au dîner. Une fois de plus Wonka m'apporta un plateau un peu plus consistant que le déjeuner. J'avais fait l'effort de manger la moitié n'ayant pas le cœur à cela. Etant déjà en pyjama, je m'étais glissée sous ma couverture et je fermais les yeux. Je m'étais endormie en pleurant repensant à la fois à ses paroles et à la punition. Je devais avouer qu'au final, mon oreiller ressemblait plus à un mouchoir trempé de larme qu'à un oreiller, il eut une fonction différente ce jour-là.

Le lendemain, c'était mon père qui vint me réveiller. Il ouvrit les rideaux, m'envoyant me doucher. Je constatais qu'il agissait toujours avec froideur, gardant ses distances avec moi. Cela me faisait vraiment de la peine mais je l'avais mérité après ce que je lui avais fait. J'avais enfilé la robe qu'il avait fait apparaître dans la salle de bain pour moi. Chaque mouvement que je faisais était atroce, l'eau sur mes fesses était pire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la douleur ne s'était pas atténuée. Après avoir enfilé mes vêtements, je sortis de la salle de bain, il m'attendait dans l'autre pièce ne disant toujours rien. Il me tira vers lui, me retourna et leva ma robe pour baisser ma culotte et regarder l'état de mes fesses.

- J'ai placé un sort qui en plus d'augmenter la douleur, garde les fesses du repentant à vif. Jusqu'à ce que je décide de lancer le contre sort, vous resterez allongé sur votre lit à ne rien faire, déclara-t-il en me remontant ma culotte. Suis-je assez clair ?

- Oui papa, dis-je m'installant avec une voix enroué par l'émotion

- Je ne fais pas ça par plaisir mais pour vous faire prendre conscience que ce que vous avez fait été dangereux et que cela ne devra plus se reproduire, dit-il en s'asseyant prêt de moi

- Mais vous êtes toujours fâché contre moi ! Dis-je en sentant les larmes monter

- Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des félicitations de ma part après avoir agi comme une véritable petite idiote, répliqua-t-il sèchement

- J'ai compris la leçon et je suis vraiment désolée, répondis-je en cachant ma tête dans mon oreiller

- Vous m'avez fait une sacré peur, je suis resté à votre chevet pendant les deux semaines où vous étiez mal en point pour m'assurer que vous n'aviez pas de fièvre et que les blessures ne c'étaient pas rouvertes, commença-t-il, la fessée que vous avez reçu n'était rien en comparaison de ce que vous m'avez fait subir

Je levais les yeux vers lui avec un visage pathétique et me mordillant la lèvre inférieur. C'était plus fort que moi ! J'éclatais à nouveau en sanglot lui présentant à nouveau mes excuses les plus sincères et les plus pathétiques jamais présenté. Il posa une main sur mon dos et d'un geste très doux il me calma ou du moins essaya.

- Pardon papa, je ne le ferais plus ! Dis-je en le prenant contre moi

- Je sais, je sais ! Dit-il toujours aussi doucement, tu es pardonnée, déclara-t-il enfin

Malgré cela, j'étais restée dans ma chambre allongée trois jours entiers. Les seuls moments où il me tenait compagnie c'était avant d'aller au lit. J'avais gardé les fesses aussi rouges que les feux de l'enfer pendant trois jours.

Quoiqu'il en soit après cet incident assez douloureux, je m'étais tenue à carreau. Je ne voulais subir ses foudres de sitôt.

* * *

**Laissez moi vos avis sur la punition de Lily**


	12. Chapter 12 Des révélations inattendues

Nous étions dans le salon à lire, j'entamais de mon côté les derniers chapitres de mon livre quand un hibou vint taper à la fenêtre. Il tenait pas mal de courrier et un colis, j'avais jeté un vif regard à mon père qui apparemment n'avait pas l'intention de bouger d'un pouce. Comment une si petite créature pouvait effectuer tant de kilomètres avec tous cela dans les pattes. Je l'ouvris et au passage je pris toutes les lettres que je tendis à mon père avant d'aller à la cuisine et hydrater un peu notre cher ami qui avait l'air d'avoir soif.

Une fois de retour au salon, mon père me tendit deux lettres et un paquet assez suspect. La première lettre il y avait une sorte de sceau assez joli, j'avais un peu de regret de la décacheter mais je voulais aussi savoir ce qu'elle disait. Je ne fus pas déçu de son contenu, je l'avais lu une première fois pour moi mais j'avais voulu voir la réaction de mon père à cette annonce.

Je me demandais même s'il était au courant peut-être que cela n'allait pas le surprendre après tout.

« _Chère Mlle Evans,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1__er__ septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, chère Mlle Evans, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
Minerva McGonall  
Directrice-adjointe »_.

J'avais raison de la lire à haute voix, le pauvre avait perdu une teinte de couleur. La suite allait être marrante, je le sentais.

« _Chère Mlle Evans,_

_En vue des récents évènements et de l'éveil prématuré de votre magie, l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard est heureuse de vous compter parmi ses élèves._

_Vous apprendrez à contrôler votre magie ainsi qu'à l'utiliser au cours des années à venir._

_Afin de nous assurer de votre sécurité un dispositif spécial sera mis en place, j'invite donc le professeur à prendre contact avec le personnel de Poudlard pour de plus amples informations. _

_Cordialement,_

_ . » _

Il me regarda sans rien dire essayant sans doute de garde un calme légendaire face à une telle nouvelle.

- Vous allez bien ? Demandai-je amusé

- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, cracha-t-il soudainement

J'avais l'impression que la nouvelle lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Il n'avait pas l'air ravie de la nouvelle et je me demandai pourquoi. Je n'entrais pas dans les détails préférant lire ma deuxième lettre qui n'avait rien de très spéciale, d'ailleurs je fus assez surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait pas d'adresse … enfin mon adresse mais simplement mon nom. La lettre que je lus me fit aussi l'effet d'une bombe, les premiers mots me troublèrent. Je ne voulais plus la lire mais je voulais savoir ce qu'elle disait. Je pris mon collier entre mes doigts avant de le serrer contre moi.

«_ Ma chère Lily,_

_Je te félicite d'avoir intégrée Poudlard. Ta mère est fière de toi._

_J'aurais tant aimé assister à cet évènement mais le destin en a voulu autrement. A l'instant où tu liras cette lettre, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Ton père et moi avons tous donné pour te permettre de vivre normalement même si je sais que ce sera difficile ma poupée, je te demande de nous pardonner de ne pas avoir su te protéger comme nous l'aurions voulu._

_Pour ne pas te mentir, nous sommes très heureux d'avoir partagé les premiers instants de ta vie. Ton sourire était le plus beau des cadeaux et je remercie le ciel de m'avoir permise, de nous avoir permis de te voir nous sourire._

_Nous ne pourrons peut-être pas assister au grand évènement de ta vie mais saches que tu es la plus belle chose qui est arrivée dans ma vie, pas à un seul instant je n'ai cessée de penser à toi._

_Je préfère te l'apprendre aujourd'hui ma petite belle._

_Des évènements antérieurs à ta venue au monde se sont produits faisant que nous ne pouvions plus te protéger. Ta venue monde n'était pas voulu mais tu es quand même ici, c'est pour te protéger que nous avons décidé de te confier à ma sœur et de donner notre vie pour que toi tu puisses t'épanouir dans un monde meilleur._

_J'espère que c'est le cas. Le mal est partout et malgré nos efforts nous ne pourrons te protéger éternellement, au moment où tu lieras cette lettre je te demanderais de prendre soin de toi et d'être prudente. La guerre que nous avions entrepris d'étouffer n'est pas fini à ma plus grande tristesse._

_Tu seras toi aussi amené à faire un choix et j'espère que tu feras le bon choix._

_Lily tu es tellement aimée, Lily maman t'aime, papa t'aime._

_Je me suis battue pour que la prunelle de mes yeux puisse vivre dans un monde meilleur mais j'ai échoué._

_Deviens une bonne sorcière, n'est pas de haine au fond de toi, tu es dotée d'un grand cœur et c'est ce qui fait ta force._

_En ma mémoire et celle de ton père devient la femme que nous aurions aimé que tu sois_

_Tu es mon petit ange descendu des cieux. _

_Ps : ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je tiens à te la donner. Le paquet délivré avec cette lettre contient ma baguette qui m'a été offerte par ton père. Elle représente le symbole de notre amour._

_Elle a été forgé dans du bois de cerisier et contient une plume d'ange. Prends-en soin ma belle._

_Maman qui t'aime »_

Je ne voulais pas croire ce que je venais de lire. J'avais placé ma main devant ma bouche réprimant un cri. Mon cœur c'était mis à pleurer et moi pareil. La nouvelle était énorme, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait me faire comprendre. J'avais lu la lettre une nouvelle fois pour être certaine des mots qu'elle employait et il n'y avait pas de doute, elle provenait de ma mère morte. J'étais partagée avec un sentiment de colère et de joie mais je ne savais pas lequel des deux étaient le plus fort. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, je me sentais étouffer mais mon père m'arrêta me claquant la porte au nez m'ordonnant de revenir m'asseoir

Je lui lançais un regard noir empli de colère, cela ne l'avait pas effrayé au contraire, il c'était levé et me raccompagna à ma place et comme généralement il ne se levait pas gratuitement cela se fit par les oreilles.

- Pourquoi ? Finis-je par demander. Pourquoi après tant d'année elle réapparait dans ma vie ?

- …, il m'écouta sans rien dire

- Pourquoi cette lettre ? Demandai-je

- L'essentielle était qu'elle vous aimait, gardez ça à l'esprit ! Dit-il

- Gardez-çà à l'esprit alors que mon cœur est troublé, dis-je en me recroquevillant sur moi-même

- Ne gardez pas tout pour vous ! Dit-il calmement

- Pourquoi elle me fait ça ? Disparaitre et m'écrire comme si c'était normale, peut-être même qu'elle n'est même pas morte et qu'elle a voulu se débarrasser de moi ! Ajoutai-je en pleure

- Ne dites pas de sottise ! Gronda mon père, elle vous aimait si elle avait pu elle aurait aimé être auprès de vous !

- Je l'aime tellement, mon cœur est prêt à tout pour elle mais j'ai l'impression d'être une étrangère pour elle !

- Vous dîtes vraiment n'importe quoi ! Votre mère vous aime et elle s'est sacrifiée pour vous, ajouta-t-il avec conviction. La seule chose que vous avez à faire, c'est de la rendre fière de vous

- Vous croyez qu'elle me déteste parce je vous considère comme mon père ? Demandai-je

- C'est ce qui vous fait peur ? Demanda-t-il plus calmement

J'hochais la tête, il s'était levé et vint s'asseoir prêt de moi. Il passa ses bras autour de moi me serrant contre lui avant de secouer la tête l'air amusé mais il ne souriait pas

- Ce n'est parce que je suis ton père que ta mère ne t'aime plus Lily. Ta mère est heureuse que quelqu'un s'occupe de sa princesse, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte

- Princesse ? Demandai-je en souriant, vous me considérez comme votre princesse ?

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire cela un jour mais oui ! Tu es ma princesse, mon bonheur à moi et je refuse de te perdre. Enfonces-ça toi bien dans le crâne, dit-il en me le tapotant

- J'ai parfaitement compris votre majesté ! Répondis-je amusé. Merci ! Ajoutai-je plus sincèrement

- Montez prendre un bain et mettez votre pyjama, dit-il en se levant, le dîner sera bientôt prêt.

Je montais comme il me l'avait ordonné. Recevoir une lettre de sa mère morte m'avait fait un choc mais au final me rendait si heureuse. Elle m'aimait, elle l'avait dit elle-même dans son courrier. Je me plongeais dans l'eau chaude qui me détendait divinement, je ne cessais de repenser à ce que j'avais lu et à ce que mon père m'avait dit. Je me saisis de mon collier que je serrais très près de moi.

- Moi aussi je t'aime maman et je ferais tous pour te rendre fière

Une fois sortie de l'eau je m'étais rendu compte que ma baguette était resté au salon. Elle m'avait légué son bien le plus précieux et je comptai bien y prendre soin. Lorsque que je la réclamais la réponse de mon père me surprise assez, me faisant frissonner au passage

- Les élèves de premiers cycles n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, dit-il sévèrement

- Qui va le savoir ? Demandai-je comme si c'était évident

- Le ministère bien évidemment, dit-il sur le même ton, vous ne voudriez tout de même pas recevoir une fessée pour votre renvoi avant même d'intégrer Poudlard, n'est-ce pas Evans ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tranchante

- Non ! J'a …. J'attendrais la rentrée, ajoutai-je les yeux grands ouverts

- Parfait, dit-il réjouit, mettez-vous à table

* * *

**Encore plein de surprise en réserve **


	13. Chapter 13 La fin des jours heureux ?

Deux jours après avoir reçu la lettre, mon père était parti à Poudlard, il voulait régler ces formalités avant la rentrée pour s'assurer de ma sécurité et bien d'autre chose. La seule chose que je retins était que j'étais seule et que je pouvais faire ce que je pouvais ce que je voulais. La seule instruction qu'il m'avait laissé été de ne pas faire de bêtise et de rester à l'intérieur

Il avait apparemment encore du mal à digérer la fois où j'étais sortie aider le chien … depuis ce jour-là, moi aussi je le digérais mal surtout après la raclée reçue. Quoiqu'il en soit, je profitais de son absence pour faire ce que je voulais. J'étais remontée me rendormir, pour une fois que j'avais l'occasion de faire la grâce matinée, j'étais assez contente. Je m'étais réveillée à 11h45, une quinzaine de minutes avant le déjeuner, je constatais qu'il n'avait pas oublié de donner ses instructions à Wonka qui me servit une assiette pleine de légume en tout genre.

Je connaissais l'emplacement du réfrigérateur et son contenu était plein de chose que j'aimais. Je troquais mon assiette de légume infâme contre de la glace et des cookies. L'après-midi, il c'était mis à pleuvoir, j'avais prévu d'aller nager un peu dans le petit lac près de la maison. Au final, j'étais venue à une théorie assez plausible. La pluie c'était de l'eau et nager, je le faisais dans l'eau, dans les deux cas, j'aurais été mouillé et comme mon père n'était pas là, je ne me ferais pas gronder.

Sans vraiment y penser, je fonçais la tête la première plongeant dans le petit lac. Il y avait quelques poissons qui vinrent se joindre en ma compagnie, c'était assez cool. J'avais nagé pratiquement toute l'après-midi, ce qui me fit vite rentrer, était la légère brise qui se leva soudainement. Il commençait à faire vraiment froid et l'eau me réchauffer mais je devais me bouger avant que mon père ne rentre. Je rassemblais mon courage et je sortis du lac courant jusqu'à l'intérieur. Le sol était glissant, en courant j'avais glissé et je m'étais écorchée le genou. Alors que je me relevais assez difficilement, je vis la porte s'ouvrir non pas sur Wonka comme je l'avais espéré mais sur mon père qui me dévisageait.

Je croyais qu'il était censé rentrer un peu plus tard, je ne savais plus vraiment si je devais continuer ma route et faire comme si de rien n'était ou lui demander pardon maintenant. En le voyant tapoter son doigt frénétiquement sur son bras, je constatais qu'il s'impatientait et que si je ne me bougeais pas j'allais avoir encore plus d'ennui.

Je me mise à boitiller vers lui la tête baissé, une fois à sa hauteur, je voulais continuer ma route mais il m'arrêta net. Il me tendit une serviette que j'enroulais autour de moi, elle ne me réchauffait pas vraiment mais c'était déjà ça

- Montez prendre un bain ! Ordonna-t-il

Je ne fis pas deux. Je montais les escaliers à toute vitesse pour être loin de lui

- Sans courir ! Gronda-t-il

Je ralentissais ma course, marchant jusqu'à ma chambre où je me saisis du premier pyjama que je trouvais avant d'aller me doucher. L'eau chaude était super bonne, elle vivifiait mon corps à nouveau sauf ma blessure. Je dus garder le genou hors de l'eau pour ne pas me faire mal, je n'avais même pas osé le nettoyer tellement elle me faisait mal.

L'un des mystères de la vie. Comment une simple égratignure pouvait nous faire autant mal ? Après une longue méditation sur les égratignures, je quittais enfin la salle de bain. Avec un peu de chance mon père serait occupé, avec un peu de chance mais apparemment cette chance préférait me voir passer un sale quart d'heure.

Effectivement, mon père était assis au salon buvant une tasse de thé chaud qui me faisait particulièrement envie. Je pris une grande respiration, pénétrant dans le salon comme si de rien n'était, prenant un livre qui était posé sur la table basse. Je voulais paraître crédible pas débile et j'avais raté mon cou. Le livre que j'avais pris été les effets de l'aconit, c'était sûre qu'avec ce livre je passais inaperçu

- Déposez-moi ce livre et montrez-moi votre blessure ! Ordonna-t-il

- Euh … vous avez passé une bonne journée ? Demandai-je ne sachant pas quoi dire

- Je peux en juger par le pot de glace déjà entamé que vous avez passé une merveille journée, délicieuse même ! Répliqua-t-il en ne laissant rien passé

Je me tue sur le champ, ne préférant ne rien dire. Je relevais mon bas de pyjama cherchant désespérément une parade. Il venait sortir de sa poche une bouteille d'alcool et des compresses.

- Je vais mieux ! Dis-je en me levant, ce n'est qu'une petite blessure de rien du tout

- Assis ! Ordonna-t-il

- Vous avez l'air fatigué, je vais vous laisser à plus, m'empressai-je de rajouter avant de sortir

Il était rapide, très rapide même puisqu'il me rattrapa en une fraction de seconde, me saisit l'oreille et m'obligea à m'asseoir pendant qu'il désinfectait. Je me mise à bouder et à grimacer. Ce n'était pas long mais il l'avait quand même fait.

- Je croyais vous avoir ordonné de rester à l'intérieur ! Dit-il en se levant déposant les compresses et l'alcool inutilisé

- …, je ne dis rien, n'ayant pas de défense

- Vous avez préféré faire trempette dans le Lac sous une pluie torrentielle, commenta mon père qui se retourna avec un thermomètre dans la main. Ouvrez !

Je m'exécutais sans le moindre mot, il prit mon poignet vérifiant mon pouls par la même occasion. Lorsque le thermomètre sonna il le retira à une vitesse phénoménale, il le secoua quelque seconde avant de regarder l'inscription.

- Vous n'avez pas de fièvre pour le moment, commenta-t-il sérieux. La prochaine fois que je dois m'absenter, je vous suspendrai au plafond pour être sûr que vous ne me désobéissiez pas !

- Pardon papa, ajoutai-je honteuse

- Quand apprendrez-vous à m'obéir ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant. Tenez ! Buvez, cela devrait vous faire du bien !

Il fit léviter une tasse de thé vers moi qui était encore fumante, sa chaleur me réchauffait en ce temps de pluie. On avait fini la soirée sur cette petite note joyeuse, j'étais assez contente que m'être tiré assez facilement pour une fois … pour une fois car ce genre de chose était assez rare. Je montais me coucher de bonheur, fatigué de la journée que j'avais passée, je rentrais sous ma couette qui me réchauffait divinement avant de fermer les yeux et me laisser bercer par Morphée.

Alors que je dormais, je fis un cauchemar qui me terrassa. Je hurlais, je suppliais, j'implorais pour qu'on me laisse tranquille mais rien à faire. Elle avait décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout. Alors que cela allait se passait je me réveillais en sursaut. Mon seul réflexe était de repousser mon père violemment. Il n'y était pour rien mais je ne pouvais pas le supporter à cet instant.

Il essaya après plusieurs tentatives de s'approcher mais je gardais mes distances. Ce que j'avais vu était trop clair, j'avais l'impression de ressentir la douleur une nouvelle fois, de me sentir souiller une nouvelle fois. J'avais réussi à tout oublier et il avait fallu que ses souvenirs refassent surfaces.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais en sueur, je portais une main sur mon ventre que je frottais vigoureusement pour l'apaiser. Je me revoyais la supplier de me tuer, de ne pas me faire cela que je ferais tout ce qu'elle voudra mais rien à faire. Pour elle j'étais prête, c'était cette nuit-là que j'allais la perdre.

Je m'étais recroquevillais sur moi-même, pleurant à en perdre la raison. La main de mon père me fit sursauter, je la repoussais violemment comme s'il était un monstre à mes yeux.

- Ne me touchez pas ! Dis-je avec beaucoup de haine. Ne me touchez surtout pas ! Dis-je en reprenant mon souffle

- C'est moi ! Dit-il doucement, Lily que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il apeuré

- Ne me touchez pas, hurlai-je en le poussant

- Parle-moi ! Demanda-t-il en essayant de se rapprocher de nouveau

- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Vous n'auriez jamais dû m'adopter, rétorquai-je énervé. Je vous hais vous et vos semblables ! Ajoutai-je avec toute la haine de j'avais en moi

Ceci eux l'effet escompté, il se leva et me laissa seule. Après son départ, je donnais un coup de poing dans le mur qui me brisa les os. Je ne pouvais pas le mêler à cela, il ne le méritait pas … et je ne voulais plus que cela recommence.

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit craignant de faire un cauchemar à nouveau. Au petit-déjeuner, il ne m'adressa pas un regard ni la parole. Je savais que je l'avais blessé mais il était tant pour moi de prendre mes distances. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elles revinrent me hanter à cette période de ma vie alors que j'étais heureuse mais je n'allais pas impliquer un innocent. Après le petit-déjeuner, Wonka sur ordre de son maître me soigna la main.

La journée fut longue, la plus longue de ma vie et ce n'était que le commencement. Il refusa de manger avec moi le midi et le soir, je ne l'avais pas cherché non plus. Cela me faisait tellement mal de le voir agir ainsi, je l'avais blessé et je savais que je le méritais.

Le soir alors que tout le monde dormait et prise de fatigue je posais ma tête sur oreiller mais j'avais à peine fermé les yeux que je m'entendais hurler à la mort sous le poids … je ne voulais pas finir cette pensée, il fallait que je m'en débarrasse mais comment.

* * *

**Que ce passe-t-il? Pourquoi agit-elle de la sorte? Vous saurez tous au prochain chapitre. **


	14. Chapter 14 La discussion

Cela faisait une semaine que je n'avais presque pas dormi, une semaine que je n'avais presque pas mangé et une semaine que l'on avait arrêté de parler lui et moi. Mon cœur souffrait, mon esprit souffrait, je voulais que la mort me prenne mais elle ne m'écoutait pas. Les rares fois où je croisais mon père, il préférait quitter la pièce que de me voir.

Je m'étais assise à la cuisine retenant mes larmes, aucune d'elle ne devait tomber pour elle. Je devais réapprendre à enfouir ma souffrance au fond de moi et ce devait commencer par ne pas pleurer.

- Mademoiselle va bien ? Demanda Wonka qui me sortit de mes pensées

- Oui ! Dis-je en le souriant qui aurait voulu être plus sûre de soi

- Mademoiselle veut quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux

- Ne te dérange pas ! Dis-je en me levant

Je me dirigeais vers le réfrigérateur pour me prendre un verre d'eau. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que mes jambes ne me supportaient plus et que j'étais victime de vertige mais sans conséquent. Alors que j'étais sur le point d'empoigner la bouteille d'eau, tout devint noir et je me sentais chuter sur le sol dur avec beaucoup de violence. J'avais sombré dans une sorte de coma où je ne ressentais rien, où je ne pensais à rien. Lorsque je me réveillais, les souvenirs les pensées et j'étais toujours-là. En tournant la tête je vis mon père inquiet et apeuré. Il souffrait et tous cela par ma faute.

Il posa sa main sur mon front, me fit boire une gorgée de chaque fiole avant de se lever

- Ne partez pas ! Demandai-je pathétiquement

- Vous avez besoin de repos, dit-il en se maîtrisant, je repasserai tout à l'heure

Il tourna les talons me laissant seule. Dans toute ma vie je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi seule que maintenant. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même avec une seule idée en tête mettre fin à tout cela. C'est en regardant la fenêtre que j'eus cette idée. Je m'étais levée assez difficilement et je m'étais dirigée vers elle essayant de ne pas tomber.

Si telle était ma destinée alors je l'accepterai sans broncher. Après toutes les atrocités subis, sauter d'une fenêtre ne me faisait pas peur.

Je n'avais pas été assez rapide, les tableaux prévinrent mon père qui de retour me gifla. Je perdis l'équilibre et j'atterris au sol.

- Comment osez-vous petite imbécile, commença-t-il en laissant sa rage aller, après tous ce que j'ai fait pour vous. Je vous ai sauvé, je vous ai recueilli, je vous ai élevé comme mon propre enfant, dit-il

- …, mes larmes tombèrent une à une

- Pourquoi Lily ? Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi agis-tu de la sorte ? Demanda-t-il désemparé

- …, je plaçais une main devant ma bouche réprimant un cri

- Que t'ai-je fait ? Demanda-t-il pathétiquement

- Vous, dis-je en essayant de reprendre le contrôle, vous ne m'avez rien fait

- Alors pourquoi ? Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi agis-tu aussi stupidement ?

- Parce que … répondis-je plaçant ma main devant ma bouche

- Parce que quoi ? Insista-t-il

- Je ne veux pas que cela recommence ! Répondis-je en hurlant de colère

- Je suis ton père et j'ai le droit de savoir ! Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton que moi

- Et comment vous voulez que je vous dise que j'ai été violé ? Demandai-je en ne me rendant pas compte que c'était sorti

- …, je le vis faire quelque pas en arrière

- Ou … oubliez ce que je viens de dire, ordonnai-je en ravalant mes larmes

Il posa une main sur mon épaule que je repoussais.

- Oubliez ce que je viens de dire !

Je me levais tremblante, tenant à peine sur mes jambes répétant à tue-tête d'oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre, de m'oublier moi. Je sortis de la pièce et en descendant l'escalier, je manquais une marche. Si mon père ne m'avait pas rattrapé de justesse je me serais retrouvé à l'hôpital.

- Pitié ! Pitié ! Pitié ! Suppliai-je, oubliez ce que j'ai dit !

- Comment peux-tu me demander une telle chose ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

- C'est, commençai-je en ravalant mes larmes, c'est ma douleur, mon fardeau, mes pêchés. Personne ne doit y … y être mêlé

- Maintenant ça suffit ! Dit-il en élevant la voix me faisant sursauter. Je suis ton père ta souffrance est aussi ma souffrance, ta joie est aussi ma joie, tes pleures sont aussi mes pleures

Je poussais un long hurlement. Je refusais de comprendre, je refusais de l'admettre. Je l'avais poussé de toutes mes forces avant de reprendre ma route vers la sortie. Je m'étais écroulée au pied de l'escalier criant toujours à plein poumon. Il me regarda de haut et là je vis une petite étincelle traverser ses yeux. C'était donc à grande enjambée qu'il descendit l'escalier, me porta et qu'il se dirigea vers la porte

- NON, hurlai-je désespéré en voyant ce qu'il allait faire. Ne … ne me renvoyez pas ! Je … je ferais tous ce que vous voudrez, ajoutai-je pathétiquement

Sans prendre en compte mes dires, nous disparûmes pour atterrir devant une petite maison assez accueillante. Je l'avais mordu et je me mise à courir dans l'autre sens mais d'un coup de baguette il me rattrapa et fit abattre sa main sur mes fesses avant de se remettre en route vers la maisonnette. Il frappa trois fois alors que je pleurais toujours pathétiquement.

- La chambre ? Demanda-t-il pressé

Sans perdre une minute, la femme qui nous avait ouverte lui montra le chemin. Il monta à une de ses vitesses me déposant sur un lit ou du moins il essaya. Je ne voulais pas me détacher de lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'abandonne lui aussi. Je pleurais désespérément comme une hystérique refusant d'écouter quoique ce soit

- Écoute-moi ! Supplia-t-il. Lily écoute-moi

- Ne me laissez pas ! Je ferais tous ce que vous voudrez ! Suppliai-je

- Je ne vais pas t'abandonner ! Dit-il alors que je me raccrochais à lui. Lily je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Tu vas aller prendre un bain, commença-t-il alors que je m'accrochais toujours à lui

Il m'obligea à le regarder pour cela il dut faire en sorte que je me décolle de lui une minute.

- Tu vas aller prendre un bain, mettre d'autre vêtement et te reposer ! D'accord ? Demanda-t-il tendrement

Je le regardais un moment avant d'hocher la tête. Il me conduisit à la salle de bain où il me fit prendre un bain, et me conduisit au lit. J'étais fatiguée mais je ne savais pas si j'allais parvenir à gagner le sommeil. Il me déposa sur le lit qui était vide avant de ramener la couverture sur moi et de m'embrasser.

Je m'endormis paisiblement, mon esprit était vide de tout émotion mais cela ne dura pas. « Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop » disait-on. De tous mes cauchemars celui-là était le plus concis, je n'avais pu me reposer qu'une trentaine de minutes voir 45 minutes pas plus. J'étais fatiguée, je n'en pouvais plus. C'était donc dans un élan ou un geste désespéré que j'essayais d'enfoncer la porte. Je savais qu'elle était ouverte mais j'espérais avoir mal, très mal pour que la douleur l'emporte et que je m'évanouisse

Je pris mon élan depuis le fond de la pièce fonçant l'épaule la première dans la porte. J'avais l'impression que le coup était plus puissant en criant. Je pris mon élan une fois encore criant à plein poumon avant d'abattre mon épaule qui était ensanglanté dans la porte. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, sur un homme qui avait l'air mécontent, je le vis remonter ses manches avant de me saisir le poignet et me faire asseoir.

- Ne bougez surtout pas ! Dit-il furieux

Il sortit de la pièce en colère avant de revenir avec un attirail. Il me fit enlever mon tee-shirt avant de lancer un sort de diagnostic. Il désinfecta la blessure avant de réciter une formule qui referma ma blessure à l'épaule. Il me fit boire une fiole qui apaisa ma douleur à l'épaule et une fois fait il prit sa revanche.

Il me bascula sans une once d'hésitation sur ses genoux, baissant pantalon et culotte pour m'appliquer une longue et douloureuse fessée. Je ne tardais pas à gesticuler sous les coups et à pleurer. La femme qui nous avait ouvert, accouru à notre rencontre

- Mais qu'est-ce … ? Demanda-t-elle sans avoir le courage de terminer sa phrase

- J'inculque à ma fille la notion de sécurité

- Mais ce n'est pas le moment ! Hurla-t-elle

- Au contraire ! Dit-il en accélérant la cadence. Je lui ai déjà dit qu'elle n'avait pas à subir tout cela seule donc si je n'arrive pas à la faire entrer dans sa petite tête, je suis persuadé que de cette façon j'y arriverai

- Pardonnnn ! Ajoutai misérablement

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il me prit dans ses bras et je m'endormie sur lui rapidement à cause de la fatigue. Depuis une semaine, je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi même si mes fesses souffraient le martyr. Mes habituels cauchemars furent remplacés par une femme dont le visage m'était toujours caché mais qui me berçait tendrement, chassant mes idées noires. Je me mise à sourire bêtement dans mon sommeil lorsqu'elle passa la main dans mes cheveux. Je m'étais réveillée un bon moment plus tard sur mon père qui parlait au salon. Il se tourna vers moi quand je commençais à ouvrir les yeux

Tout me revint clairement, et la situation était assez gênante surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air pressé ou plutôt qu'il n'avait pas envie de me laisser me lever

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en replaçant une mèche derrière mon oreille

- Fatiguée ! Répondis-je

- Je vais voir où en est le dîner ! Prévint la femme qui voulait nous donner un moment seul

- Le soir où vous m'avez repoussé, vous avez fait un cauchemar ? Demanda-t-il subitement

- Ma première fois, avouai-je honteuse. Je ne voulais pas …

- Chut ! Dit-il tendrement, c'était la seule chose que je voulais savoir, dit-il en m'en lassant

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? Demandai-je surprise

- Bien sûr que non, c'est moi qui suis désolé de ne pas avoir su te protéger Lily

- Quoi ? Demandai-je sous le choc

- J'aurais dû te protéger mieux que cela et j'ai failli à ma mission, pourras-tu me pardonner ? Demanda-t-il tendrement

J'hochais la tête alors que je me serrais encore un peu plus contre lui. Le soir même, après m'avoir fait boire une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêve, il me laissa me reposer et repartit. J'avais été surprise de l'entendre présenter ses excuses surtout aussi sincère. S'en était surprenant venant de sa part. La nuit se passa sans aucun encombre, j'avais bien récupéré la preuve, lorsque je me réveillais il était bientôt 12h00. Je descendis l'escalier lentement me rappelant que je n'étais pas chez moi. En arrivant dans le salon, je vis la femme qui buvait un thé, elle vint à ma rencontre alors que je reculais je casais un vase

Je plaçais ma main sur ma bouche confuse, je commençais à sortir des vaps, je ne me rendais pas encore compte de la situation.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! REPARO, dit-elle en agitant sa baguette.

- Où … où est le professeur Rogue ? Demandai-je avec une voix tremblante

- Il est passé ce matin mais tu dormais, il passera ce soir, dit-elle confiante

- Je veux mon papa, réclamai-je en sentant les larmes monter

- Tu veux le parler ? Demanda-t-elle tendrement

J'hochais la tête timidement avant de prendre sa main. Elle me fit asseoir dans le salon avant de plonger sa main dans une sorte de pot et de balancer le contenu dans la cheminée. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait fait, mais à l'autre bout j'entendais la voix de mon père qui s'empressa de prendre de mes nouvelles. Il me rassura en me disant que je n'avais rien à craindre, que j'étais en sécurité. Même si je savais tous cela, je voulais juste entendre sa voix.

Une fois la communication interrompu, nous nous mirent à table, le repas était vraiment exquis même les légumes avaient un gout différent.

- Le repas te plait-il ? Demanda-t-elle

- Beaucoup ! Répondis-je avec enthousiasme

- Lily, je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais Severus avait l'air chamboulé, commença-t-elle pendant que je buvais un verre d'eau

- Je … je ne le savais pas, répondis-je en sentant ma main trembler

Elle s'était levée et vint s'asseoir prêt de moi avant de me prendre les mains.

- Je sais que tu as un passé douloureux mais tu ne dois pas tout garder pour toi, dit-elle tendrement

- Je … je n'y arrive pas, je suis désolée mais je n'y arrive pas ! Répondis-je avec une voix qui tremble

- De quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'il change ? Qu'il te rejette ? Qu'il te déteste ? Demanda-t-elle

- Je … je … je ne sais pas, un peu de tout je dirais, répondis-je en tournant la tête

- Ma puce, il est ton père et il t'aime, dit-elle en resserrant ses mains sur les miennes

- L'amour ne fait pas tout ! Rétorquai-je, il … il … va finir par me détester et … et je n'y pourrais rien, répondis-je en essayant de contrôler ma voix

- C'est là où tu te trompes ! Si tu veux vraiment faire une croix sur ton passé alors tu devras lui en parler, conseilla-t-elle

- J'ai peur !

- Il est normal d'avoir peur, mais je peux t'affirmer qu'il t'aime et qu'il serait prêt à donner sa vie pour la tienne, ajouta-t-elle

Elle essaya de me pousser à tout déballer mais c'était dur, très dur. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, elle m'encouragea à tous laissé sortir. J'avais pleuré dans ses bras, cette fois j'étais décidé, je voulais vraiment faire une croix sur mon passé et définitivement.

* * *

**Laissez vos avis, vous en saurez plus sur le passé de Lily dans prochain chapitre**


	15. Chapter 15 De nouvelle révélation

Lorsque mon père arriva, je l'accueillis naturellement, les bras ouverts. Sans se faire prier, il me porta dans ses bras et ceux jusqu'au salon.

Elle nous laissa seule pour aller s'occuper du dîner pendant qu'il me posait par terre et que je prenais une grande inspiration.

- J'ai besoin de vous parler, dis-je ave une voix qui aurait voulu être plus confiante. En privé !

- Bien !

Nous montions dans la chambre dans laquelle j'avais dormi, pendant qu'il tira une chaise je m'asseyais sur le lit ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne idée mais je n'avais guère le choix.

- Vous allez me promettre de m'écouter jusqu'au bout et à la fin si vous voulez que je parte, je comprendrais ! Dis-je en regardant mes mains

- Promis, s'empressa-t-il de dire

Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même involontairement avant de commencer à parler de la marque dans mon dos et mon 6ème anniversaire. Ce jour-là tous bascula, mon univers se brisa et moi pareille. Elle m'avait vendu pour la soirée pour marquer le coup, à ses yeux je n'étais qu'un objet, la chose qui avait pris la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux, ma mère. Elle s'était mise en tête de se venger en me faisant subir les pires atrocités. Cette nuit-là, je l'avais supplié de ne pas faire ça, je l'avais imploré, j'avais même rampé à ses pieds mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. A la fin de la nuit, j'étais épuisée, paralysée par la douleur mais toujours en vie. La personne qui m'avait utilisé en avait pris pour son argent.

Je fis une pause reprenant mon souffle avant de reprendre mon histoire. Elle me laissa récupérer une semaine, n'exigeant rien de moi pour mieux me faire pleurer la semaine ensuite. Des gens l'avaient payé pour la semaine et moi pendant la semaine je ne faisais que cela. On me frappait, on me piétinait, j'avais 2 côtes cassées mais on s'en foutait tant que je pouvais ramener de l'argent. J'étais dans un état pathétique mais avec beaucoup de maquillage, je partais en cours et je m'évanouis là-bas. Je fus hospitalisé, elle avait prétexté une fugue et avait même prit l'initiative de porter plainte pour ma disparition. Je refusais de manger à l'hôpital, je voulais mourir car je savais que cela allait recommencer.

J'avais mal, je pris même l'initiative de mettre fin à mes jours. J'avais trouvé un vieux bout de verre et je m'étais tailladée les veines mais elle était arrivée à temps. Elle stoppa l'hémorragie avant de me le faire payer. Ce jour-là elle me battit avec puissance, j'avais réellement cru que la mort m'aurait pris mais non. Elle ne me donna rien à manger de la semaine et comme j'avais faim, je devais mettre ma fierté de côté et fouiller les poubelles pour trouver un morceau de pain.

Quand je ne sortais pas, la faim me paralysait. Je trouvais toujours la force de l'obéir, le jour où je m'étais enfuit, elle m'avait frappé et je l'avais mordu. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait prise mais je l'avais fait. Je savais que si je retournais là-bas elle allait me faire regretter surtout qu'elle faisait entendre dans toute la maison qu'un nouveau maître beaucoup plus sévère qu'elle allait m'accueillir.

La mort à aucun moment n'était venue me prendre, au contraire, elle me gardait en vie. Après les multiples coups de pieds, fouets et autres, elle n'était jamais passée pour moi.

A la fin de mon histoire, je resserrais instinctivement mon étreinte autour de moi. Un long silence c'était installé faisant battre mon cœur à une vitesse folle. J'espérais qu'il dise quelque chose mais rien, je ressentais émanant de lui une immense colère qui peut-être m'était destinée

- Je suis désolée de … de ne pas être celle que vous espériez, dis-je en pleure, je partirai, j'aurai dû me douter qu'après tous cela personne ne voudrait de moi. Je suis désolée des désagréments apportés

- Et vous ai-je autorisé à partir ? Demanda-t-il froidement. Vous dites vraiment n'importe quoi !

Je levais les yeux vers lui, il se tenait devant moi avec les mains sur les hanches me regardant tendrement. Je m'essuyais les yeux avec la manche de mon pull.

- Faites-moi une place, demanda-t-il gentiment

Je me poussais un peu, le lit était assez grand pour nous accueillir tous les deux. Il s'installa faisant en sorte de me prendre dans ses bras et de me serrer contre lui.

- Je suis très heureux que tu es enfin décidé de m'en parler, dit-il en repoussant mes cheveux en arrières.

- C'est Mme Weasley qui … qui a dit que si je voulais faire une croix sur mon passé je devais tous vous dire, dis-je en essuyant mes larmes

- Ne les retiens pas, je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit, dit-il en me tendant un mouchoir

- Ça fait bébé ! Répondis-je en souriant. Merci pour tout, vraiment tout ! Ajoutai-je en me laissant aller.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier petite idiote ! Dit-il en replaçant une mèche en arrière

- Je vous aime, rectifiai-je

- Moi aussi je t'aime, dit-il en me serrant contre lui

Je pleurais laissant tous sortir. Quand je croyais qu'il y en avait plus, je me surprise à en essuyer des nouvelles. Je me dis au final que j'avais de la chance de l'avoir auprès de moi, il me prouvait un peu chaque jour qu'il tenait à moi et à ça ! J'y tenais beaucoup.

* * *

**Vos avis sur ce chapitre :)**


	16. Chapter 16 Le chemin de Traverse

**Voici un nouveau chapitre mes amis bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Je passais ma semaine chez Mme Weasley qui me laissait faire un peu tout ce que je voulais comparer à mon père qui restait sévère, il ne lâchait rien. Je passais une semaine formidable, parlant à mon père quand je le voulais même la nuit par poudre de cheminette. A la fin de la semaine mon père vint me chercher enfin, pas que je n'aimais pas Mme Weasley mais ma maison me manquait atrocement.

J'avais le bon pour ressentir les émotions et je sentais un pincement au cœur de Mme Weasley quand mon père vint me prendre. En parlant du loup, je l'avais réveillé les 3 premiers jours au beau milieu de la nuit pour qu'il vienne me prendre mais il refusait à chaque fois me rassurant, disant que je n'avais pas à avoir peur. Il m'avait permisse de le faire, ce que je fis et de manière intempestif. Ses derniers jours, il récupéra son sommeil manquant et moi pareille, j'en avais vraiment besoin.

Une fois qu'il eut vérifié que je n'avais rien oublié, il m'annonça une excursion dans … dans un chemin dont je ne me souvenais plus le nom. Notre première direction, la librairie qui était vide, j'avais l'impression que même un enterrement aurait été plus animé. Un petit libraire nous aborda et sans même un bonjour, il lui tendit la liste des livres obligatoires. Quand je vis : un, puis deux et trois suivit d'un quatrième je me demandais combien j'aurais de matière. Le décompte s'arrêta à huit. Huit gros livres, huit livres qui vont me faire la guerre toute l'année. Une fois fait, il m'emmena dans un magasin de vêtement où une femme rayonnante nous accueillit avec un grand sourire. Elle nous invita à passer dans l'arrière-boutique où elle me fit essayer des vêtements trop grands pour moi.

- Je ne vais pas porter ça moi, dis-je en restant planquer dans la cabine

- Cessez de faire des caprices et montrez-nous ! Ordonna-t-il sévèrement

Je sortis poussant le rideau avec le pied pendant que d'une main je maintenais ma jupe et l'autre mon chemiser

- Je comprends mieux ! Dit-elle amusée, je vais prendre tes mesures et tout sera prêt en fin de journée

- Merci ! Dis-je en allant me rhabiller

Notre destination suivante était celle du magasin de chaudron. Pendant qu'il parlait je ne savais quoi et demandait des trucs une chose me frappa. Je me tournais vers lui venant de réaliser l'horreur de la situation

- Vous serez mon professeur de Potion ?! Demandai-je la bouche grande ouverte

- Il vous a fallu trois mois pour vous en rendre compte, dit-il sarcastiquement

- Vous ne … vous ne pouvez pas, dis-je en bégayant légèrement. Il me faut un autre professeur où il y aura du favoritisme

- Pour commencer, je suis le seul professeur apte à en enseigner cette discipline et que vous le vouliez ou non vous assisterez à mes cours sous peine d'une punition exemplaire, prévint-il

- On ne doit pas rigoler tous les jours avec vous ! Dis-je boudeuse

Une fois tous en poche car oui, il les faisait rétrécir et les glissaient dans sa poche on partit enfin déjeuner. Sur le chemin, je crus mourir de honte lorsque mon estomac se mit à réclamer son dû. Il secoua la tête continuant sa route, je crois qu'il était en train de se foutre de moi mais je n'en étais pas sûre. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous arrivions à un PUB où il commanda pour nous deux, je fus surprise de la rapidité du service.

Pendant qu'il buvait son verre de jus de citrouille, je lui demandais une robe. J'en avais vu une en vitrine qui était magnifique et j'étais prête à parier qu'elle m'irait à merveille. Il plia son journal en deux pour mieux me regarder

- Je veux une robe ! Redemandai-je

- Est-ce une façon de demander quelque chose ? Réprimanda-t-il

- S'il vous plait ! Suppliai-je, j'en ai vu une que je veux, s'il vous plait !

- …, il me regarda septique sans rien dire

- S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait ! Suppliai-je

- Si vous êtes sage, finit-il par lâcher

- Cool ! Dis-je en souriant

Après le déjeuner, après une bonne coupe de glace, on était parti à l'animalerie où il me conseilla de prendre un hibou. Je me voyais mal au fond prendre un crapaud. Dès l'entrée du magasin on n'avait que l'embarra du choix. Des chouettes ici et là, à chaque recoin elles étaient plus belles les unes que les autres. En entrant dans le magasin, je vis un garçon pâlir et courir à la vue de mon père qui n'avait apparemment pas l'air ravi de le voir. Il m'attendit au comptoir pendant que j'allais choisir mon animal. Moi je me faufilais entre les rayons ne savant pas quoi choisir, c'est alors que la vit, elle était magnifique et j'avais l'impression qu'elle me faisait des yeux doux. Le problème était son emplacement, la placer en haut et il n'y avait aucun vendeur à l'horizon. Je commençais à perdre patience quand j'aperçus le garçon qui avait fui à la vue de mon père

- Excuses-moi, commençais-je, tu pourrais prendre la cage qui est là pour moi s'il te plait ? Demandai-je avec un sourire

- Bien sûr ! Dit-il. Tu pourrais me tenir Trevor un instant, dit-il en tendant son crapaud

- Bien sûre ! Dis-je en le prenant. Au faites, je m'appelle Lily, précisai-je

- Moi c'est Neville Londubat, dit-il en me tendant la cage. Tu es en première année ? Demanda-t-il curieux

- C'est aussi voyant ? Demandai-je en grimaçant

Au loin, je pouvais entendre mon père m'appeler, il n'était pas un homme très patient malheureusement pour moi. Il paya la chouette avant d'aller vers un magasin de baguette, je n'avais pas réalisé sur le coup, captivé par ma chouette qui avait l'air de vouloir faire connaissance avec moi

- Je peux la sortir de la cage ? Demandai-je en caressant son plumage à travers les barreaux de fer

- Non ! Dit-il sèchement

- S'il vous plait, demandai-je encore une fois, elle a l'air triste

- Non ! Répondit-il. D'ailleurs vous n'aurez pas besoin de votre chouette pour essayer les baguettes, conclut-il

- J'en ai déjà une, l'informai-je

- Vous allez quand même en essayer une ici ! Ajouta-t-il en poussant la porte du magasin coupant court à toute conversation.

Je poussais un long soupir avant de pénétrer le magasin avec ma nouvelle amie. Un homme sortit de nulle part vint nous voir, je reculais légèrement heurtant mon père qui me lança un regard sévère.

- Que me vaut votre visite professeur ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux qui auraient connu un destin funeste dans une centrifugeuse

- Elle aurait besoin d'une baguette, commença-t-il

- Oh … il me semble que … que j'ai là la baguette idéale pour la petite …, dit-il en s'arrêtant un instant

- Lily, Lily Evans monsieur, dis-je en souriant

- Tenez Lily ! Dit-il en la sortant de sa boite

Je la pris en main, ne savant pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait faire. Après quelque seconde, il me demanda de l'agiter un peu. Au premier geste je fis exploser le verre d'eau qui était sur la table. Je reculais un peu avant de la redéposer sagement sur le comptoir. Il m'en tendit une autre que je pris, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que j'allais passer un long moment ici. Je fis un geste avec la nouvelle baguette qu'il me tendit et une explosion se fit entendre dans les tiroirs de son magasin. Je la redéposais délicatement sur le comptoir, évitant de faire un geste brusque. J'avais bien plus l'impression d'être un terroriste qu'une sorcière.

Enfin bref, j'avais essayé une dizaine de baguette et aucune d'elle ne m'allait. J'avais même failli assommer mon père avec l'une d'elle. Il me tendit une autre qui j'espérais serait la bonne et cette fois je fis exploser les ampoules du magasin. Mon père qui avait tiré sa baguette me protégea des éclats de verres.

- Et bien ma fois, vous êtes la première personne à qui aucune baguette ne va ! Dit-il un peu désespéré

- Essayez celle-là ! Ordonna mon père en sortant la baguette de ma mère dans sa poche.

Le vendeur qui se prénommait Olivander, s'empressa de la prendre et de l'examiner dans tous les sens. Il me regarda un instant avant de reporter son attention vers elle.

- C'est impossible, dit-il en examinant la manche, cela ne peut pas être vrai

Il me la tendit et à son contact les lumières s'intensifièrent. J'avais l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec elle. Il regarda tout autour de lui avant de s'approcher de moi d'une façon qui ne me plut pas vraiment

- Lily, savez ce que contient cette baguette ? Demanda-t-il soudainement

- Une … une plume d'ange monsieur, dis-je en reculant un peu effrayée

- Je vois, elle existe donc belle et bien ! Dit-il en se retournant

- Qu'est-ce qui existe bel et bien ? Demandai-je intriguée

- La plume d'ange, c'est la baguette la plus puissante du monde des sorciers, jusqu'à maintenant je croyais que ce n'était qu'un mythe, dit-il sous le choc

- Ok …, dit en la regardant un peu à mon tour

- Vous devez être une personne vraiment importante pour qu'elle vous choisisse, dit-il un peu bizarrement

- C'est la baguette de ma mère donc je suppose que oui, répondis-je ne savant pas vraiment où me mettre

- Si vous avez fini votre cirque nous partons ! Dit mon père apparemment fatigué de nous regarder

Je le rejoignis le lançant un regard désespéré. Il pouvait être impossible quand il s'y mettait vraiment et m'énerver. Je remerciais le vendeur et je m'excusais des dégâts faits avant de partir récupérer mes vêtements qui étaient impeccable. Ils m'allèrent tous à merveille, je m'y voyais déjà dans mon uniforme allant en cours et espérant me faire de nouveaux amis

Cette pensée fut vite balayée quand je passais devant le magasin de vêtement dans laquelle j'avais vu la robe que je voulais. Je le regardais avec des yeux de chiens battus prenant ma mine la plus triste. Il secoua la tête et finit par entrée avec moi, je le laissais en plant avec ma chouette dont il fallait que je trouve un nom avant de me faufiler à travers les rayons comme une voleuse et revenir avec la robe tant désirée. Je l'enfilais, ajustant le col avant de la montrer à mon père.

- Alors ? Demandai-je en me regardant dans le miroir

- Vous appelez ceci une robe ? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement

- Ok, commençai-je, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demandai-je en me retournant vers lui

- Vous ne mettrez pas cette immondice sous mon toit, dit-il sérieusement

Je restais bouche-bée devant de tel propos. J'avais beau débattre avec lui mais rien à faire, il s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir me l'acheter. Une vendeuse qui passa dans les parages vint nous aborder, la pauvre allait trinquer

- Puis-je vous aider mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-elle tout sourire. Si je puis me permettre, cette robe vous va à ravir

- La seule chose que vous êtes permise de faire est de proposer des vêtements décents à cette jeune fille, grogna mon père

- Et bien monsieur … commença la vendeuse avant d'être coupé

- Ne m'avez-vous pas entendu ? Demanda-t-il froidement

- Je vais voir ce que j'ai en réserve, ne bougez pas, demanda-t-elle

- Avec une telle atrocité sur le dos, je ne vois pas où nous pourrions aller, ajouta-t-il férocement. Et vous retirez-moi ça sur le champ, ordonna-t-il

J'eus juste le temps de défaire la fermeture et de la retirer que la vendeuse revint avec une autre robe. Je l'enfilais et la montrait à monsieur, je prenais le temps de me regarder dans un miroir

- Je préférais l'autre, dis-je déçue.

- Vous pouvez l'ajuster avec les ficelles sur le côté, informa la vendeuse qui me montra carrément. Cela mettra vos jambes en valeurs !

- Pas mal, dis-je en me regardant encore une fois. Alors ? Demandai-je à monsieur

- Vous n'espérez pas une réponse j'espère ? Demanda-t-il à la limite de la froideur. Retirez-moi cette atrocité immédiatement

- Vous pouvez me dire quel modèle monsieur est enclin à acheter ? Demandai-je énervé

- Vous allez vous prendre une raclée si vous ne changez pas d'attitude dans la seconde qui suit ! Menaça-t-il

- Euh … Vous n'avez rien d'autre ? Demandai-je à la vendeuse désespérée

La pauvre me proposa plusieurs modèles qui n'avaient pas l'air de plaire à monsieur, la dernière robe proposée était une robe col-roulée idéale pour l'hiver selon elle. Je regardais mon père qui avait l'air de dire « c'est soit ça ou rien ».

Au final je la pris ne sachant pas vraiment quand j'allais la mettre. Une chose était sûre, ce genre d'expérience plus jamais de ma vie. Sur le chemin du retour, alors que je portais la cage de ma chouette, je m'offris une glace.

- Vous voulez goûtez ? Demandai-je avec un sourire

- Sans façon ! Dit-il en me prenant la cage

- Il va se passer quoi à Poudlard ? Demandai-je intriguée

- Vous le saurez au moment voulu, dit-il en continuant à marcher

- Je n'ai plus envie d'y aller ! Déclarai-je soudainement

- Sauf que je ne vous laisse pas le choix ! Dit-il simplement

- Et si j'échoue ? Et si je n'étais pas la personne que je prétends être ? Demandai-je inquiète

- Et si pour commencer nous nous asseyons ? Proposa-t-il

On passa par le parc, le même parc où il m'avait retrouvé. C'était un endroit tranquille en fin de journée, il n'y avait pas grand monde et il faisait toujours bon d'y prendre l'air.

- Je n'y connais rien à votre monde dans le mien je savais quoi faire pour éviter … éviter …, hésitai-je à terminer ma phrase

- Eviter ? Insista-t-il

- De pleurer, lâchai-je

- Pleurer pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en sortant un mouchoir et en m'essuyant la bouche.

- Je ne sais pas et c'est ce qui m'effraie ! Avouai-je

- Vous ne me dites pas toute la vérité ! Conclut-il

- J'ai l'impression que l'on fonde beaucoup d'espoir en moi, commençai-je. Et si je suis incapable de satisfaire tout le monde ? Et si j'échoue ? Et si je déçois les personnes qui comptent pour moi ?

- Quoiqu'il arrive je serai toujours fier de ma petite fille ! Dit-il en me pinçant le nez

- Et si je devais vous décevoir ? Ajoutai-je tristement

- Regarde-moi ! Demanda-t-il doucement

- …, je le regardais avec une larme au coin de l'œil qu'il essuya

- C'est un monde nouveau je le sais mieux que quiconque mais tu pourras toujours compter sur moi

- La lettre de ma mère était formelle, je devrais faire un choix, ajoutai-je

- Ecoutes Lily ! Quand le moment sera venu le choix se dessinera de lui-même, la seule chose que tu as à retenir c'est que je serai toujours fier de toi et je te remettrai toujours dans le droit chemin, tes parents et moi savons que tu feras le bon choix, dit-il confiant

- …, j'essuyais mes larmes avec ma main

- Il est inutile que tu te mettes dans un tel état. Tu dois te concentrer sur tes études et ton enfance, dit-il en me tendant un autre mouchoir

- Je veux une autre glace, réclamai-je avec un air renfrogné, pour me remonter le moral

- Assez de sucrerie pour la journée ! Dit-il simplement, vous en avez eu plus qu'il n'en faut !

Nous nous remirent en route vers la maison. J'avais mal aux pieds à force de marcher et je devais faire encore un effort car j'étais encore loin de ma maison. Lorsque j'aperçus, je posais la cage une seconde avant de retirer mes ballerines et les poser sur le carrelage froid. J'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient en feux tellement ils me faisaient mal. Moi et ma chouette on montait dans ma chambre et là : surprise.

J'avais une nouvelle déco qui était formidable. Je n'en revenais pas moi-même, j'avais lâché ma chouette qui avait aussi envie d'en profiter avec moi. Mon père apparut avec mes nouveaux affaires qu'il rangea d'un coup de baguette moi je lui sautais au cou

- Elle est magnifique ! Dis-je heureuse

- Je suis ravi que cela vous plaise, dit-il avec un petit sourire, maintenant allez prendre un bain, enfilez votre pyjama et vous pourrez me rejoindre. Votre chouette …, interrompis-je

- Shadow ! Informai-je

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il confus

- Elle s'appelle Shadow, ajoutai-je en la caressant

- Shadow comme vous voulez ira dans la volière ! Informa-t-il

- J'aurais pensé qu'elle aurait dormi avec moi, dis-je déçu

- Il en est hors de question, elle peut venir vous voir 5 minutes avant l'heure du coucher mais elle ne reste pas dans votre chambre, réprimanda-t-il

- Mais elle a l'air triste sans moi, argumentai-je

- Fin de la discussion ! Dit-il sèchement avant de descendre

Qu'il pouvait être chiant quand il le voulait. Je la caressais un peu avant de descendre comme ordonné. Je le rejoignis au salon où il lisait je ne savais quoi, je m'étais assise à mon tour m'étendant le plus loin possible pour détendre mes pauvres muscles.

- Puisque vous êtes là parlons un peu de comment cela va se passer à Poudlard, commença-t-il

- Tout de suite ? Demandai-je en baillant

- Oui ! Tout de suite ! Dit-il sur un ton peu commode

- Vous ne fâchez pas ! Dis-je avec une mine renfrognée. Je suis toute ouïe

- J'en suis venu à la conclusion que tout pouvez rester en état cependant, dit-il sérieusement, compte tenu de votre jeune âge vous ne dormirez pas dans votre dortoir mais dans mes appartements. Une chambre a été aménagée spécialement pour vous. Vous aurez l'autorisation de vous rendre dans votre salle commune mais vous devrez être impérativement de retour avant le couvre-feu, ajouta-t-il sérieusement

- Objection ! Je veux dormir dans le dortoir des filles avec les autres filles ! Dis-je outrée

- Non, répondit-il sèchement. Vous prendrez le Poudlard Express et arriverez avec les autres élèves, à la fin du repas, je vous récupérerais devant la Grande Salle, reprit-il sur un ton plus posé. Je ne saurais tolérer un écart de conduite ou encore que l'on passe outre le règlement de l'école, s'il y est, c'est pour une chose.

- …, je le regardais sans rien dire essayant d'enregistrer toute ses informations

- Je me garde le droit de vous punir personnellement si nécessaire et je l'entends bien en public comme en privé en plus des punitions basiques bien évidemment !

- Ce n'est pas juste, dis-je révolté, pourquoi j'aurais droit à une double punition ?

- Parce que je suis votre père, vous avez d'autre question comme cela ? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement

- Non, répondis-je sèchement

- Je n'accepterai aucune matière en dessous de la moyenne. Au bout de 3 mauvaises notes consécutives vous serez consigné avec moi jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfait de votre travail et ce jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, je vous demanderais aussi une explication sur le pourquoi du comment et ne vous avisez pas de me mentir ! Dit-il en faisant claquer sa voix

C'était la seule chose sur laquelle j'acquiesçais. J'avais l'habitude d'être consciencieuse dans mon travail là-dessus il n'avait rien à craindre. Je me dis au fond que cela allait être une longue année qui me réservait plein de surprise.

Je poussais un long soupir qui en disait long sur mon état d'esprit. Il était déjà sévère habituellement, je n'osais imaginer là-bas. Il allait m'avoir à l'œil je le sentais et ce pour mon plus grand cauchemar. Pendant le repas, on avait complétement changé de sujet, je lui avais dit que c'était la dernière fois que j'allais acheter une robe avec lui

- Les robes étaient toutes magnifique et il n'y en a aucune je dis bien aucune qui vous a plu, dis-je outrée

- Vous trouviez ces atrocités jolies ? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement

- Oui ! Affirmai-je. Vous m'avez tellement énervé que j'étais à deux doigts mais vraiment à deux doigts de demander à la vendeuse si elle n'avait pas plus court

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse voir mielleuse

- Je ne voulais pas me retrouver sur vos genoux, avouai-je en rougissant

- C'est ce qui aurait arrivé effectivement, confirma-t-il d'une voix dangereuse

- Elles avaient quoi les autres robes ? Demandai-je intriguée

- Cessez de m'enquiquiner ! Dit-il en voulant détourner la conversation

Le dîner se passa à merveille, j'étais épuisée. Je n'avais pas tardé ce jour-là, je devais même dire qu'après une tasse de thé je partis me coucher. Il vint me dire bonne nuit mais j'étais déjà endormie.

* * *

**Vos avis please**


	17. Chapter 17 Le détraqueur

Les jours qui précédaient la rentrée passa à une vitesse phénoménale, je sentais le stress m'envahir. Seule ma chouette pouvait me calmer, elle m'occupait l'esprit.

On me déposa chez Mme Weasley qui fut ravie de me revoir, elle me prit dans ses bras sous le regard exaspéré de mon père qui avait l'air agacé ou gêné de la situation. Il déposa mes affaires me rappelant à l'ordre une nouvelle fois avant de tourner les talons. Elle prit de mes nouvelles et de celle de mon père. Elle voulait tous savoir et je m'empressai de lui raconter. Elle était heureuse pour moi et moi aussi j'étais heureuse, je ne savais pas comment décrire ce bonheur sans précédent

Je passais une merveilleuse soirée, j'avais mangé tous ses bons petits plats qui étaient tous succulents.

Je lui avais raconté « la séance de shopping » avec mon père qui était une vraie catastrophe. Je me promise que cela serait la dernière fois que je ferais du shopping avec lui. Après une discussion sur ses souvenirs de l'école, elle m'envoya dormir.

Le lendemain elle s'était levée à l'aurore et moi avec le stress du voyage, je n'avais pas vraiment pu dormir. Elle m'aida à me préparer avant de prendre la route. On devait être à la gare avant 10h00 afin de ne pas rater le train. Après plusieurs heures de voiture, nous arrivâmes enfin King's Cross, elle poussa le chariot à bagage, pendant que je regardais attentivement pour ne pas louper le quai qui me conduirait à Poudlard.

Alors que je continuais à avancer, elle s'arrêta soudainement devant un mur dont une femme venait juste d'en sortir. J'écarquillais les yeux de stupeur, sans même me demander si j'étais prête, elle me tira près d'elle avant de se mettre à courir vers le mur. Ma seule pensée à cet instant était « AU SECOURS ». Je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux, en les ouvrants, je vis plein de monde qui grouillait dans tous les sens. Elle vérifia que j'avais tous avant de me conduire vers la porte de l'embarquement, on fit léviter mes affaires à l'intérieur, elle m'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de me faire entrer.

Je me dis que c'était assez juste, le train était sur le point de partir. J'avais l'impression d'être une minuscule fourmi dans une fourmilière géante. Tous les compartiments étaient pleins à craquer, sur mon passage j'entendais des murmures qui ne me plaisaient pas vraiment. La plupart faisait référence à ma petite taille d'autre faisait référence à mon intégration prématuré.

Plus j'avançais et plus les murmures étaient comment dire ? Comme des bourdonnements d'abeilles. Il y avait même un qui me regarda de haut en bas avant de gentiment me pousser dehors. Je commençais déjà à regretter mon ancienne école.

Après de plus amples recherches, je trouvais enfin un compartiment, il y avait quelqu'un, il dormait apparemment.

Moi qui croyais que j'aurais pu me faire des amis ici, je constatais que cela serait difficile. J'avais l'habitude d'être solitaire, cela ne changerait pas à d'habitude. Je regardais le paysage défiler à toute allure sous mes yeux, je m'éloignais de Londres pour me rapprocher de Poudlard et je commençais déjà le regretter. Si j'avais eu une machine à remonter le temps, j'aurais fait en sorte que je ne lise pas la lettre à haute voix, je m'étais enthousiasmée trop tôt.

La personne en face de moi, n'avait pas vraiment l'air de s'en soucier. Elle dormait à point fermé et moi je voulais déjà rentrer chez moi. Si mon père était autre chose qu'un professeur et si je n'avais pas peur de l'affronter, j'aurais tout fait pour me faire renvoyer

Je me dis que j'étais grave de penser ainsi alors que l'année n'avait pas encore commencé.

Je me demandais ce qui était plus important : être sorcière et peut-être suivre les traces de ma mère ou retourner à Londres un monde où je savais que j'aurais tous pouvoirs, enfin presque.

La réponse était évidente mais je devais quand même me la poser pour être sûre que je ne baisserai pas les bras au premier obstacle.

L'heure ne passait pas vraiment, je mourrais d'ennui tellement je m'ennuyais. Je m'assoupis sans m'en rendre compte, je me réveillais brusquement en sentant le train s'arrêter. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, il y avait des arbres à pertes de vue. Les vitres du train, se givrèrent en un seul coup et un froid intense s'installa. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait mais je commençais à avoir peur surtout lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent. Je me levai et je glissai ma tête en dehors du compartiment mais je ne distinguais pas grand-chose dans le noir. Après plusieurs minutes, la lumière revint avant de s'éteindre à nouveau.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur où la lumière rassurante laissait place à l'obscurité de la pièce avant de disparaître et être finalement mangé par un monstre. Pas un bruit, ni même un son, la seule chose que j'entendais était ma respiration et en écoutant un plus attentivement mon cœur qui cherchait à s'échapper de ma poitrine

En tournant la tête je vis une sorte de silhouette qui s'avançait vers ma cabine. Je restais tétaniser, j'avais voulu réagir mais aucun de mes muscles bougèrent. Je vis des doigts squelettiques ouvrir la porte lentement, très lentement avant de se glisser dans mon compartiment.

Elle regarda vers moi avant de se tourner vers la personne qui dormait. J'avais l'impression qu'elle cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un même. Cette chose, dont je ne connaissais pas grand-chose glissait sur l'air, elle se tourna vers moi brusquement, je sentais mon cœur se ralentir peu à peu, mes muscles se raidirent prisent d'une violente douleur que je ne pourrais décrire. J'avais l'impression que mes os étaient en feu, je sentais une larme couler le long de ma joue en me sentant léviter vers lui comme si l'on m'étranglait d'une main. Je rencontrais soudainement le sol avant de perdre connaissance.

En ouvrant les yeux, je vis que la personne qui me regardait était en faites un homme qui avait l'air soulagé de me voir éveiller. Il me tendit un morceau de chocolat, je le fixais sans rien dire avant de prendre le chocolat

- Mangez ! Cela vous fera du bien, dit-il avec un sourire assez aimable

- Merci ! Dis-je en le portant à mes lèvres.

C'était vraiment bon, je dirais presque réconfortant. Il s'était ré-assis me fixant intensément, j'étais assez mal à l'aise je devais l'avouer.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda-t-il brisant le silence pesant

- Un peu mieux ! C'était quoi cette chose ? Demandai-je intriguée et encore un peu sous le choc

- C'était un détraqueur, l'un des gardiens d'Azkaban, il fouillait le train à la recherche d'un criminel qui s'est échappé, dit-il en me tendant un autre bout de chocolat

- Sirius Black je suppose ! Dis-je en prenant son chocolat. Mon père juge que je suis trop petite pour qu'il me parle de ça, répondis-je en me calant dans le fauteuil

- Votre père a sûrement raison, dit-il en se levant. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, il faut que j'aille dire un mot au conducteur

Je restais seule dans le compartiment. Je m'étais sentie mourir, vidé de toute joie, mon cœur c'était tellement ralentit que je n'aurais jamais pensée survivre. La douleur qui m'avait irradié le corps était tellement puissant que je sentais que j'allais prendre feu. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait en parler à mon père, ce n'était pas comme si j'étais morte. Et puis zut, je verrai bien sur le vif.

Je regardais par la fenêtre, perdu dans mes pensées toujours sous le choc du détraqueur un truc du genre. La douleur était si intense que j'étais au bord du coma éthylique. Le monsieur réapparut et revint s'asseoir en ma compagnie, il me regarda encore un instant avant de me demander de mettre ma robe de sorcier. Je me saisis de mon sac et je partis enfiler l'uniforme obligatoire.

* * *

Vos avis sur ce chapitre :)


	18. Chapter 18 La répartition des élèves

Une fois le train arrêté, il s'empressa de sortir et moi pareil. Ma mère ne m'avait pas gâtée en taille et c'était bien dommage, j'étais assez petite. Je réussis à me frayer un chemin vers l'extérieur, un homme d'une taille que je qualifierai de géante, demandait à tous les premières années de se regrouper.

Nous nous mirent en rang avant de commencer à marcher, nous passions à travers un sentier qui était assez mal en point qui débouchait sur un immense lac. De là où nous étions, nous pouvions apercevoir Poudlard qui était très imposant, je n'osais imaginer l'intérieur de l'école.

C'était à mon tour de monter dans une minuscule barque avec une fille et un garçon qui ne cessèrent de me fixer comme si j'avais tué leurs chiens. Je préférais ne pas créer de vague à mon arrivé, je voulais que ce jour soit inoubliable, le plus inoubliable possible.

Nous traversions par la suite une sorte de tunnel creuser dans la montagne, le paysage était magnifique, je ne pensais pas qu'un tel endroit existait, lorsque nous arrivâmes devant l'école, nous traversions la pelouse qui avait été fraîchement arrosé. Une femme avec une expression assez sévère nous attendaient sur le seuil de l'école, elle jeta un vif coup d'œil à tout le monde avant de se retourner, nous la suivions vers un hall qui était gigantesque et nous fit patienter dans une petite pièce. Je comprenais maintenant l'expression être compressé comme une sardine.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur Mc Gonagall, commença-t-elle. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais d'abord aura lieu la répartition des élèves dans leurs maisons respectives. Vous devez avant tous savoir que tout au long de votre séjour ici, votre maison sera votre seconde famille. Vous suivrez les cours, dormirez dans le même dortoir et passerez votre temps libre dans vos salles communes. Il y a quatre maisons, elles ont pour nom : Gryffondor Serdaigle Poufsouffle et enfin Serpentard.

Pendant votre scolarité, vous aurez l'occasion de récolter des points en obtenant de bons résultats mais vous aurez l'occasion d'en perdre si vous enfreignez les règles. Chaque maisons ont une histoire propre à elles il est donc de votre devoir d'apprendre et de préserver l'honneur de votre maison. A la fin de votre scolarité, la maison qui aura le plus grand nombre de point remportera la coupe des Quatre Maisons qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous honorerai du mieux que vous pourrez votre maison quel qu'elle soit. Sur ses mots, la Cérémonie de Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présences de tous les élèves de l'école, je viendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt. »

Je me dis que cela n'allait pas être de la tarte. J'étais si enthousiasmée et si apeuré à la fois, je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade à chaque seconde attendant l'heure de vérité. Je pris une grande inspiration pour m'apaiser mais une horde de fantôme surgirent dans notre dos avant de passer à travers la porte.

- La cérémonie va commencer, dit une voix assez ferme pour faire taire les blablas des élèves, mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle

Je restais derrière suivant les élèves qui venaient de pénétrer dans la salle. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous, élèves comme professeur nous regardais. Je me demandais comment allait se passer la répartition dans les maisons, si l'on me demandait dire une formule ce serait sûrement abracadabra vu que j'en connaissais pas d'autre.

Elle nous mit en ligne, devant un petit tabouret avant de prendre le chapeau qui commença à remuer dans tous les sens et à chanter. Mon père ne cessa de me fixer avec un air peu commode avant de se tourner vers son collègue. Je reconnus le monsieur du train, il avait l'air en pleine forme

Quoiqu'il en soit la plupart des gens au lieu d'écouter le chapeau préféré s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment de ma venue à Poudlard.

- Quand je vous appellerais, vous vous assiérez et poserez le choixpeau sur votre tête. Il vous dira ensuite dans quelle maison vous êtes, expliqua-t-elle, Hannah Abbot.

Je respirais lentement, mon cœur voulait se faire la mâle et moi aussi. La répartition se passait assez vite à ma plus grande joie, plus vite j'aurais commencé et plus vite j'aurais terminé. La moitié des élèves avaient déjà été expédié dans leurs maisons quand vint mon tour

- Lily Evans ! Dit-elle en me regardant avancer

Je jetais un dernier regard désespéré à l'homme qui aurait pu me sauver mais qui ne fit rien. Elle installa le chapeau sur ma tête et là … plus rien ! Niet, Nada ! Ce maudit choixpeau ne parlait plus, il avait comme qui dirait perdu sa langue. Je regardais toute la salle qui me regardait murmurant des trucs que je n'arrivais pas à entendre.

- Pourquoi moi ? Demandai-je à moi-même assez faiblement

- C'est une bonne question, dit-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus confiant. Où vais-je t'envoyer ? Je ressens du courage, des qualités intellectuelles aussi, tu as du talent avec un grand désir de faire ses preuves mais … hum … tu hésites ! Dit-il à haute voix

- …, j'étais étonnée, il venait juste de décrire mon sentiment

- Hum … où vais-je t'envoyer ? Tu as des qualités que les quatre maisons pourraient t'aider à développer

- …, je restais silencieuse espérant qu'on l'on me demande de partir

- Peut-être n'es-tu pas encore prête pour faire tes preuves ? Affirma-t-il presque

- Eh ! Dis-je au choixpeau vexée mais confiante. Je suis peut-être jeune mais j'ai de la détermination à revendre, dis-je en levant les yeux vers le choixpeau qui était encore sur ma tête

Je regardais tout le monde, j'avais apparemment parlé un peu fort, le professeur Mc Gonagall me lança un regard sévère avant de se tourner vers le directeur.

- Je vois ! Crois-tu être prête pour tous çà ? Demanda-t-il s'adressant à moi directement

- Plus que jamais ! Ajoutai-je avec conviction

- Eh bien … GRYFFONDOR, dit-il avec conviction

Mon entré à moi ne s'était pas faites sous une tonne innovation. Au contraire, plein de murmure se firent à mon passage. Je partis m'asseoir lançant un petit sourire à mon père qui me regardait avec une expression interrogative. Je me demandais s'il avait eu vent de l'incident dans le train, je fus sortie de mes pensées par la prise de parole du directeur.

Le directeur pris la parole en commençant par un discours de bienvenue puis présenta les chefs des Quatre Maisons. Le professeur Mc Gonagall était ma chef de maison, le professeur Chourave celle de Poufsouffle, le professeur Flitwick celle de Serdaigle et enfin à mon plus grand étonnement le professeur Rogue celle de Serpentard.

« Mes amis, enchaina directement le directeur, je vous présente le professeur R.J Lupin, votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. De plus le professeur Silvanus qui enseignait les soins aux créatures magiques pendant plusieurs année a décidé de prendre sa retraire. J'ai cependant le plaisir de vous annoncer que ces cours seront assurés par nul autre que notre cher Rubeus Hagrid »

Nous les accueillîmes sous une innovation sans précédent. Le professeur Lupin m'avait sauvé la vie dans le train et je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le remercier. Le visage du directeur s'assombrit tout à coup, me faisant un peu flipper.

« Pour continuer sur une note moins joyeuse, sachez qu'à la demande du ministère de la magie Poudlard, va devoir accueillir jusqu'à nouvel ordre quelque détraqueur d'Azkaban jusqu'à ce que Sirius Black soit capturé. Annonça-t-il. Les détraqueurs seront posté à toute les entrés des domaines bien qu'on m'est assuré que cela n'entacherait pas nos activités quotidiennes. Je vous mets en garde, les détraqueurs se nourrissent de vos peurs les plus secrètes, c'est pour cela que je demande à chacun et à chacune d'entre vous de ne pas leurs donné l'occasion de vous faire du mal, il n'est pas dans le nature d'un détraqueur d'être indulgent mais vous savez on peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres il suffit de se souvenir d'allumé la lumière ».

Après une telle déclaration, j'allais m'abstenir de lui dire quoique ce soit. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter plus que cela, en plus de son travail et de gérer sa maison, je n'allais pas y ajouter mes problèmes

Le repas commença enfin, je me servis plein de bonne chose profitant du faites que personne ne pourrait me réprimander sur ma nourriture pour une fois. Tous étaient si bon et il y avait un grand choix que je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais manger. A la fin du repas, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs moi, un préfet car oui on les appelait ainsi, vint me voir

- Les Gryffondors sont priés de me suivre, dit-il sévèrement

- Je … j'attends le professeur …, il me coupa net dans ma phrase ne me laissant pas la terminer

- Les cours ne commencent que lundi, les professeurs sont aussi fatigué dépêchez de rejoindre le groupe !

- Euh … vous avez changé d'avis professeur ? Demandai-je ne sachant plus vraiment ce que je devais faire

- Professeur Rogue, dit le jeune rouquin en face de moi, je …, dit-il en perdant une teinte de couleur

- Vais reprendre le relais Weasley, dépêchez-vous de rejoindre les autres petits imbéciles de votre maison ! Dit-il avec un regard noir. Vous suivez-moi ! Ordonna-t-il en tournant les talons

Je tournais à mon tour les talons le suivant, il descendit les escaliers qui étaient assez lugubres … enfin j'avais peur de me casser une jambe en gros. Il arriva devant un portrait et prononça quelque chose que je ne compris pas puis m'invita à entrer. Il me conduisit vers ma chambre qui était super belle. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit qui me réclamait, il me sortit de mes douces pensées assez rapidement

- N'avez-vous rien à me dire jeune fille ? Demanda-t-il les bras croisés sur la poitrine

- …, je levais les yeux vers lui ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre

- J'attends ! Ajouta-t-il sévèrement

- Vous êtes au courant ? Demandai-je me sentant coupable comme si j'avais fait une grosse bêtise

- Mes Serpentards et les autres maisons ne parlent que de cela, dit-il toujours sévèrement. Quand comptiez-vous m'en informer ? Demanda-t-il faisant claquer sa voix

- …, je baissais les yeux ne sachant plus où me mettre

- J'ai parlé à Lupin et il m'a affirmé que le détraqueur avait failli vous tuer ! Gronda-t-il

- Mais … mais je suis en vie ! Affirmai-je avec peu d'assurance

- Vous avez principalement eut de la chance ! Avant que vous ne vous emportiez, je sais que vous ne pouviez rien faire mais je ne vais pas accepter le fait que vous me cachiez des choses ! Réprimanda-t-il, est-ce clair ?

- Pardon ! Dis-je toujours en fixant le bout de mes doigts

- Evans ? Interpella-t-il sévèrement

- Oui ! Affirmai-je mécontente de me faire gronder

- …, j'avais levé les yeux vers lui comprenant qu'il voulait autre chose qu'un banal oui

- Oui papa ! Dis-je en regardant mes doigts

- Allez-vous préparer pour dormir, je passerais dans 5 minutes ! Dit-il en sortant de la chambre

Je m'étais levée partant dans la salle de bain, enfilant mon pyjama avant de repartir dans ma chambre. Je m'étais installée dans mon lit regardant le plafond réfléchissant à la journée. Gryffondor, j'étais une Gryffondor, j'espérais où qu'elle soit et quoi qu'elle fasse qu'elle soit fière de moi. Je m'étais endormie avec le sourire aux lèvres, fière et heureuse.

* * *

**En espérant que le chapitre vous ait plus**


	19. Chapter 19 Une journée catastrophiqe

Le lendemain, après avoir pris un bon bain, je m'étais dirigée vers la grande salle pour un petit déjeuner. Je me servis des pancakes et d'autre petite douceur quand mon emploi du temps apparut sous mes yeux qui faillirent sortir de leurs orbites.

Je me disais qu'il exagérait. J'avais l'impression d'être un cobaye un truc du genre ou être kamikaze. La chose qui m'horrifiait était les cours jusqu'à 12h00 un samedi et je finissais par le cours de mon père de quoi bien commencer son week-end. Le moindre faux pas et je l'aurais sur mon dos tout le week-end. Je me devais de vérifier l'information, je me remise à lire l'emploi du temps une nouvelle fois et non, il était bien réel.

Lundi

Mardi

Mercredi

Jeudi

Vendredi

Samedi

8h00-9h00

DCFM

Pr. Lupin

Potion

Pr. Rogue

Sortilèges

Pr. Flitwick

Métamorphose

Pr Mc Gonagall

9h00-10h00

DCFM

Pr. Lupin

Balai

Pr. Bibine

Potion

Pr. Rogue

Sortilèges

Pr. Flitwick

Métamorphose

Pr Mc Gonagall

10h00-11h00

Histoire de la magie

Pr. Binns

Métamorphose

Pr Mc Gonagall

Balai

Pr. Bibine

Botanique

Pr. Chourave

DCFM

Pr. Lupin

Potion

Pr. Rogue

11h00-12h00

Histoire de la magie

Pr. Binns

Métamorphose

Pr Mc Gonagall

Botanique

Pr. Chourave

DCFM

Pr. Lupin

Potion

Pr. Rogue

Déjeuner

Déjeuner

Déjeuner

Déjeuner

Déjeuner

Déjeuner

13h00-14h00

Sortilèges

Pr. Flitwick

DCFM

Pr. Lupin

Histoire de la magie

Pr. Binns

Métamorphose

Pr Mc Gonagall

14h00-15h00

Sortilèges

Pr. Flitwick

DCFM

Pr. Lupin

Histoire de la magie

Pr. Binns

Métamorphose

Pr Mc Gonagall

15h00-16h00

Potion

Pr. Rogue

Botanique

Pr. Chourave

Sortilèges

Pr. Flitwick

16h00-17h00

Potion

Pr. Rogue

Botanique

Pr. Chourave

Sortilèges

Pr. Flitwick

17h00-18h00

Etudes

Etudes

Etudes

Etudes

Etudes

Etudes

Jeudi 19h00-20h30 : Astronomie Pr. Sinistra

Mon emploi du temps était merdique, je ne savais pas si je devais me réjouir ou râler. La seule chose qui me paraissait un peu cool était je crois balai et astronomie. J'entendais plein d'élève dire que le professeur qu'il craignait le plus était le professeur Rogue, les rumeurs à son sujet n'étaient pas très élogieuses.

J'étais partie me promener un peu pour essayer d'oublier la mauvaise nouvelle et me faire des amis mais la plupart à mon approche courait comme si j'avais la peste. Je les regardais faire ne pouvant m'empêcher de tirer la langue, j'avais toujours été seule à l'école pourquoi cela devrait changer aujourd'hui ?

A l'heure du déjeuner, je n'avais pas trop trainé, après avoir mangé, je partis me détendre un peu au parc, je profitais un peu de l'air. Je rencontrais Neville avec qui j'avais parlé deux minutes avant qu'il ne parte terminer ses leçons. J'avais l'impression que lui aussi n'avait très envie de me parler. Je rejoignis mon père qui était dans ses appartements, il me regarda un moment avant de remettre le nez dans son livre

- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-il en lisant je ne savais quoi

- Apparemment personne ne veut être en ma compagnie, je vais dans ma chambre ! Dis-je prenant la direction de ma chambre les bras croisés sur ma poitrine

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel Evans ! Venez-vous asseoir et racontez-moi vos petites futilités !

- Si c'est pour entendre çà, je préfère encore m'enfermer dans ma chambre ! Répondis-je en continuant ma route

- Vous vous vexez pour un rien ! Dit-il avant de pousser un petit soupir. Venez-vous asseoir

Je m'assieds dans le fauteuil en face de lui, boudant toujours dans mon coin. Il ferma son livre avant de me regarder un moment à attendre que je décroche un mot

- Personne ne veut me parler ! Les premières années me fuient comme la peste et le garçon que j'avais rencontré à l'animalerie m'a à peine dit deux phrases avant de prétexter finir son devoir en potion, dis-je contrariée

- Garçon ? Demanda-t-il interrogateur

- Il s'appelle Neville ! Il est gentil mais il a l'air de vous craindre, au fond je peux comprendre, d'après ce que j'ai entendu tout le monde vous craint ! Dis-je en boudant

- Ce n'est que le premier jour, laissez le temps faire les choses, raisonna-t-il

- C'est facile à dire, ajoutai-je boudeuse.

Alors que l'heure du repas approchait et moi j'avais l'estomac noué, j'avais eu le malheur de demander subtilement à mon père de reconsidérer les règles de la maison. En voyant sa réaction je me demandais pourquoi je ne m'étais pas tue.

- C'est grave si je ne vais pas manger ce soir ? Demandai-je en évitant de croiser son regard

- …, un long silence c'était installé dans la pièce, j'eus le malheur de lever la tête pour m'apercevoir qu'il avait l'air mécontent

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui ! Ajoutai-je avec une toute petite voix

- Les règles de la maison s'appliquent ici aussi ! Manquez un seul repas et vous le paierez cher ! Menaça-t-il

- Mais si moi je n'ai pas faim, je ne vais pas me forcer ! Dis-je en jouant avec mes doigts qui s'engourdissaient. C'est mon corps après tout

- Tant que votre corps sera sous ma responsabilité, vous suivrez mes règles ! Est-ce clair jeune fille ?

- …, je ne répondis pas ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi je me faisais passer un savon

- Je vous ai posé une question Evans, j'exige donc une réponse ! Dit-il sévèrement

- Mais … plein d'élève ne mange pas forcément et de toute façon comment vous saurez si j'ai mangé ou pas ? Vous êtes à la table des professeurs et moi sur la table des Gryffondor !

- Je me contre fous des autres élèves, reprit-il en grondant, ils font ce qu'ils veulent mais vous c'est autre chose et sachez que je vous vois parfaitement de la table des professeurs comme vous le dites si bien ! Ajouta-t-il toujours sur le même ton

- …, je fronçais les sourcils avant de croiser les bras

- Vous vous goinfrez de sucrerie en tous genre ce qui me plait guerre ! Soit vous mangez plus sainement soit je remplirais moi-même votre assiette ! Menaça-t-il

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Protestai-je gardant la tête baissé

- Si vous croyez réellement que le faites que vous soyez à Poudlard vous donne plus de liberté c'est que vous vous trompez ! Si je dois vous mettre une fessée pour une quel conque raison alors je le ferais et qu'importe l'endroit ! Informa-t-il sévèrement. Je croyais vous avoir averti avant votre arrivé ici

- …, je le détestais de me gronder comme si j'avais 5 ans

- Vous pouvez faire la tête et même bouder dans votre coin mais vous ne dérogerait pas à mes règles ! Est-ce clair ?

- Oui professeur ! Répondis-je avec une voix tremblotante

- C'est oui papa que je veux entendre et non « oui professeur » ! Ajouta-t-il sévèrement en m'obligeant à le regarder

- Oui papa ! Dis-je avec une voix qui tremblait de plus en plus

Je m'étais levée avant de partir dans ma chambre. Alors que j'étais allongée à lire, on frappa à la porte, mon père me prévenu qu'il voulait me voir à la Grande Salle et aussi manger sainement. Je savais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution, déjà que j'avais du mal à me faire des amis si en plus il m'humiliait en public.

Je m'étais levée et me dirigeant vers la Grande Salle qui était bondé de monde. En jetant un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, je le voyais me regarder du coin de l'œil avec un regard sévère. J'avais pris plein de chose même des légumes mais je savais qu'il allait rester en plant dans l'assiette. Après un bon repas, je partis directement à ses appartements, je pris une bonne douche avant de m'installer confortablement dans mon lit.

Les cours allaient commencer et je sentais le stress m'envahir surtout que le premier jour j'avais potion et que je me demandais comment ça allait se passer. Allait-il me donner une raison d'aimer son cours ou pas ?

Le jour J était enfin arrivé, mon père m'avait réveillé pour que je me prépare. Après une douche rapide, je pris mon sac et je filais à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner avant de me rendre en cours de DFCM, j'avais eu du mal à trouver la salle, heureusement que j'eus rencontré le professeur Mc Gonagall qui m'indiqua le chemin.

La matinée se passa assez vite, je devais avouer que les cours étaient tous intéressant. Le professeur qui me faisait le plus rire devait être le professeur Flitwick, il avait dû matérialiser un oreiller pour ma taille et à la fin il me dit « bienvenue au club » ce qui me fit assez rire.

Le cours que j'appréhendais été le cours de potion, à voir les têtes des élèves devant la salle de classe je n'étais pas la seule qui était effrayée. Nous nous installions attendant l'arrivée de mon père qui était comment dire fracassante. Il ouvrit la porte assez violemment qui alla se cogner dans le mur me terrassant les tympans.

Cela donnait déjà le ton des prochains cours. Il se dirigea vers l'estrade faisant virevolter sa cape avant de se retourner vers nous

« Il n'y aura ni baguette magique, ni incantation idiote dans ce cours, commença-t-il en scrutant la classe avant de poser son regard sur moi. Aussi je m'attends à ce que vous ne compreniez rien à la science subtil et à l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Néanmoins, de ce qui est des quelques privilégiés, continua-t-il en se tournant vers les Serpentard, qui possède des prédispositions je peux leurs apprendre à ensorceler l'esprit d'un homme et à lui emprisonner les sens, je peux leurs apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille et à distiller la grandeur et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon »

Après un tel discours, il ordonna le commencement d'une potion. Il s'était acharné sur plusieurs Gryffondor dont moi. Il était exécrable, détestable mais en y réfléchissant bien, j'y étais habitué. Je pris sur moi et je continuais ma potion jusqu'au moment où catastrophe la potion se mise à bouillir en plus en plus fort

- Professeur, interpellai-je reculant un peu par précaution.

Il accourut vers mon chaudron fit disparaitre la préparation avant de m'enlever 3 points. Il souhaita me voir à la fin du cours, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais les ennuis se profiler. Il laissa tout le monde sortir avant de venir à mes côtés et me tirer l'oreille jusqu'aux instructions de la potion. J'essayais de me tirer de là mais il resserra sa prise me faisant deux fois plus mal

- Savez-vous lire ? Demanda-t-il soudainement

- Vous me faites mal ! Dis-je à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglot

- Répondez à ma question ! Ordonna-t-il sévèrement

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, dis-je pathétiquement avec les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues

- N'avez-vous pas vu que les épines de porc-épic étaient à ajouter hors du feu ? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton

- Aïïïïïe ! Dis-je entre deux sanglots

- Vous me recopierez en 20 fois les instructions de la potion d'aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il en resserrant sa prise à nouveau

- Ouiiiiiiiiii, dis-je entre deux sanglots

Il me lâcha enfin l'oreille qui était rouge. Je le regardais faisant la moue et affichant une expression enfantine. Je me frottais l'oreille dans le but de l'apaiser mais elle me faisait super mal. Il croisa les bras me regardant sévèrement se demandant ce que j'attendais. C'est ainsi que je repartis m'asseoir et je commençais à faire ma punition pendant qu'il travaillait. Je devais impérativement faire des poses pour soulager mon oreille qui me faisait souffrir. J'étais punie le premier jour de cours et par mon propre père qui plus est. Venant de lui, je ne devais pas m'attendre à aucun traitement de faveur, moi qui craignais le favoritisme.

Cela me prit toute la soirée pour terminer ma punition que je livrais avant de dormir. Il les feuilleta en vitesse avant de me lancer un regard en coin qui me fit comprendre qu'il n'en avait toujours pas fini avec moi

- Qu'avez-vous retenu de mon cours ? Demanda-t-il calmement, trop calmement même

- Qu'il ne faut plus y mettre les pieds, marmonnai-je

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il doucereusement

- Qu'il faut être attentif, finis-je par lâcher

- Les rêveries et autres absurdités c'est en dehors de mon cours, est-ce clair ? Demanda-t-il sévèrement

- Oui !

- Que ce soit la dernière fois que je vous surprenne à ne pas être attentif ou à ne pas m'écouter, prévint-il

- Oui papa ! Ajoutai-je minablement

- Maintenant au lit ! Ordonna-t-il

Constat de la première journée : bien même si je me serais passé de la dernière partie. Mon oreille me faisait moins souffrir mais la petite douleur qui restait était là pour me rappeler que je devais être attentive au cours de potion. Il venait de me faire passer un message très clair et dès le premier jour. Je lui avais fait la tête toute la soirée mais le lendemain ma colère c'était envolé. Je profitais de mon temps libre pour réviser mes premiers cours même le sien.


	20. Chapter 20 Le couvre-feu

La semaine se déroula assez calmement, le premier cours théorique de potion se passa à merveille même s'il gardait son côté diabolique. Une chose me surprise la rumeur entre moi et le professeur Rogue allaient de bon train après un mois à Poudlard. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'ami mais après une telle nouvelle personne ne voulait me parler. A mon passage j'eus droit à toute sorte de remarque ou sarcasme déplaisant ce qui me déplaisait fortement

Je faisais un effort pour ne pas craquer mais c'était compliqué. Un soir alors que je revenais de la Grande Salle, je lui fis part de ma volonté de retourner à Londres mais bien sûr il refusa catégoriquement me faisant un sermon dont je me serais bien passé.

Poudlard était assez bien même si les cours commençaient à devenir difficiles réclamant beaucoup de travail. J'avais moins de temps pour marcher dans les couloirs et plus de temps pour travailler. Alors que je travaillais mon essai de potion dans la classe de mon père, on frappa à la porte. C'était Neville qui blanc comme un linge pénétra dans la salle de classe de mon père.

- A défaut d'être incompétent en potion, vous n'êtes pas fichu d'arriver à l'heure, gronda-t-il. Cinq points seront retirés à Gryffondor pour votre retard inqualifiable

- Je suis désolé professeur, dit-il sincèrement ou plutôt apeuré

Je secouais la tête amusée avant de me replonger dans mon devoir. Neville était le seul qui me disait encore bonjour et qui m'adressait la parole quand on se croisait dans le couloir. Il avait d'autre activité et était plus âgé que moi, il ne pouvait donc pas trainer avec moi comme je l'aurais voulu. Lorsque je finis mon travail, je laissais Neville avec mon père le pauvre s'afférait à la tâche comme un forcené à frotter les chaudrons qui étaient tous en piteux états.

Après le repas, je partis faire un tour dans la tour d'astronomie pour admirer les étoiles qui étaient toutes magnifiques. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure passé et je venais de dépasser le couvre-feu de 10 minutes. J'avais de la chance que mon père soit de ronde ce soir … en y réfléchissant je ne savais pas si c'était vraiment de la chance. De la tour d'astronomie au cachot il y avait du chemin à faire.

Je me faufilais discrètement en dehors de la tour d'astronomie essayant de ne pas me faire prendre. Je descendis prudemment regardant de droit à gauche essayant de ne pas me faire prendre. Il faisait horriblement sombre et je ne distinguais rien, ma crainte était que si j'utilisais ma baguette qu'un préfet ou professeur ne me remarque et me punisse. Si mon père m'attrapait, j'allais amèrement le regretter.

J'étais parvenue au troisième étage sans encombre lorsque je vis deux yeux jaunes me regarder. Je restais figée au milieu du couloir fixant les yeux qui me fixaient intensément. Alors que j'entendais des pas, je sortis de mes pensées et me remise en route vers les cachots le plus rapidement possible. Même si ses yeux m'intriguaient elles restaient néanmoins le cadet de mes soucis. Je devais me dépêcher de retourner dans ma chambre avant de me faire prendre

Sur le chemin, je ne pus éviter Malfoy qui était dehors à faire je ne savais quoi. J'avais besoin de passer et lui était debout mais quel con. Je me cachais dans le premier couloir espérant qu'il bouge son derrière, ce qui me sauva fut la venue d'un préfet de Poufsouffle qui en plus de le avoir retiré 20 points le fit dégager. J'attendis patiemment que l'endroit soit calme avant de rejoindre ma chambre qui était maintenant à quelques mètres.

Telle une gazelle qui essaierait d'échapper à son prédateur, je me dirigeais vers le portrait qui au mot de passe s'ouvrit. J'avais de la chance, personne n'était là, pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, je me mise directement au lit. Ni vu, ni connu.

Alors que j'essayais de gagner le sommeil, je repensais à ses yeux que j'avais vus. Il ne m'était pas inconnu, je devais même le dire, je les avais déjà vu quelque part mais où ?

Le lendemain, je n'avais pas cours les deux premières heures, c'était donc après une nuit mouvementé et après un petit-déjeuner léger que je me rendis à la bibliothèque. Ma principale crainte était que mon père découvre que j'avais dépassé le couvre-feu mais il agit normalement. Je supposais donc qu'il n'eut vent d'aucune histoire à ma plus grande joie.

Malgré ma fatigue qui ne passa pas inaperçu dans certain cours, la journée se passa relativement bien, surtout l'heure d'étude. J'avais terminé mes leçons de la semaine et je revoyais les cours de la semaine. Je finis plutôt que tout le monde, je me dis que je méritais un peu de repos. Après avoir pris un bon bain et enfilé mon pyjama, je m'endormis dans un lit confortable et douillet. Le vrai paradis sur terre.

Mon père me réveilla pour le dîner mais j'étais vraiment trop fatiguée pour me lever. Il était à deux doigts de se prendre un oreiller dans la tête s'il ne me l'avait pas arraché des mains. Il me fit apporté directement des cuisines un bol de soupe prenant soin de vérifier ma température et mon pouls pendant ce temps.

Je me dis au fond qu'après la nuit que j'eue, il était normal que je sois fatiguée mais j'allais garder cette pensée pour moi. Il me donna une potion par précaution, avant de me coucher à nouveau. Le lendemain après une bonne nuit de sommeil, j'étais en forme. Je pris un petit-déjeuner monstrueux avant de revenir dans les appartements de mon père pour travailler un peu. Je fus surprise de voir qu'elle n'était pas vide, je veux dire qu'il était là.

- Vous sentez-vous mieux ? Demanda-t-il en lisant le journal

- Beaucoup merci, répondis-je avec un sourire nerveux

- Vous me paraissiez bien fatiguée hier, remarqua-t-il

- Un petit coup de bar, cela arrive à tout le monde, fis-je remarquer naturellement

- Vous avez dormi à quelle heure ? Demanda-t-il soudainement

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je septique. Vous n'êtes pas censé travailler ?

- Effectivement, dit-il en se levant. Nous reverrons notre emploi du temps ce soir, informa-t-il avant de sortir

Je poussais un long soupir mais je me disais que j'avais de la chance qu'il ne sache rien. Le cours de balai était palpitant, le cours de sortilèges un peu moins. J'étais parvenue à faire léviter ma plume vers le plafond et fis rapporter à ma maison 5 points.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois et demi que j'étais ici et même si on ne m'adressait pas la parole, je devais avouer que j'aimais bien être ici. Je parlais beaucoup à Shadow qui m'écoutait, c'était la seule et quand je déprimais elle me ramenait dans le droit chemin en me becquetant le doigt. Alors qu'il commençait à se faire tard et pour éviter de commettre la même erreur que la dernière fois, je pris l'initiative de rentrer tôt. Sur le chemin je rencontrais trois Serpentards qui n'avaient pas l'air pressés et qui apparemment n'étaient pas pressés de me voir partir

- Tu comptes me laisser prendre racines ici ? Demandai-je avec un sourire

- Je vois qu'on montre les crocs, dit Malfoy

Et oui ! C'était Drago Malfoy tout le monde le connaissait et moi pareil. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il m'avait pris pour tête de turc mais je ne le laissais pas faire.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuis alors dégages ! Ordonnai-je avec férocité

- Le faites que tu sois la fille du directeur de Serpentard ne m'empêchera pas de t'éclater, dit-il en faisant un pas vers moi

- Oh mais mon père n'est pas obligé de la savoir, je te prends quand tu veux et où tu le veux, dis-je en montrant les crocs.

Je scrutais son bras un vif instant avant de repartir à la charge.

- Oh c'est vrai ! Tu es incapable de te défendre seul déjà que tu n'arrives pas à te défendre d'un poulet, répliquai-je amèrement

- Retire ce tu as dit ! Ordonna-t-il

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je fière d'avoir touché une corde sensible

- Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que Rogue apprenne qu'il y a un mois de cela tu errais dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu

Je reculais d'un pas, s'il disait quoique ce soit j'aurais les pires ennuis du monde. Il sourit en me voyant pâlir comme un fantôme.

- Tu n'oserais pas ?! Demandai-je apeuré

- On a peur de ce que son papa pourrait faire ?! Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement

- Je te jure que si jamais tu disais quoique ce soit, commençais-je

- Que feriez-vous Evans ? Demanda une voix au-dessus de nous

Je me tue n'osant regarder qui venait de parler même si je m'en doutais un peu. La seule chose que j'espérais était qu'il ait entendu que cette partie de la conversation ou sinon ça allait être ma fête.

Une fois qu'il fut à notre hauteur, il nous dévisagea à tour de rôle avant de se mettre à sourire. Il aimait le pouvoir et terroriser les gens surtout terroriser les gens. Quoiqu'il en soit ni moi, ni Malfoy n'osaient le regarder, à mes moments perdus je comprenais les autres élèves principalement Neville qui le craignait

- Que font 4 imbéciles à 5 minutes du couvre-feu ? Demanda-t-il glacialement

- Nous … nous …, commençai-je ne sachant pas trop quoi dire

- Oui ? Dit-il en se tournant vers moi

- Nous parlions su match Gryffondor Serpentard, quel dommage qu'il soit reporté, répondis-je espérant de tout cœur que l'autre m'aide

- En effet quel dommage, reprit mon père qui savait que je mentais.

Je sentais que j'allais dormir avec un derrière chauffé ce soir et j'allais tout faire pour éviter cela.

- Et bien qu'attendez-vous pour retourner dans vos dortoirs ? Demanda-t-il sévèrement

Je me mise en route comme les trois crétins à côté de moi vers nos lits. Moi qui croyais pouvoir éviter une confrontation, c'était loupé. Mon père apparut deux minutes après moi, deux minutes. Je n'eus le temps de rien faire, même pas prétexter dormir qu'il m'ordonna de m'asseoir avec une voix mielleuse. Je m'exécutais sans discuter

- Pouvez m'expliquer à quoi rimer cette scène des plus déplaisants dans le hall ? Demanda-t-il sévèrement

- Il ne voulait pas me laisser passer, répondis-je fixant le plancher

- Et le menacer ? Demanda-t-il subitement

- C'était pour qu'il me fiche la paix, je n'allais pas me battre, justifiai-je

- Il est tard et vous avez cours demain, reprit-il, je vous accorde le bénéfice du doute mais à la moindre bagarre que vous soyez mêlé de près ou de loin je vous promets que vous ne passerez pas la nuit !

- Oui, répondis-je avec la voix qui monta d'une octave

- Par ailleurs si vous avez quelque chose à me dire c'est maintenant ou jamais ! Ajouta-t-il subitement me faisant frissonner

- Pardon ? Demandai-je surprise

- Je serais clément, voir indulgent, ajouta-t-il

Je passais une main sur mon cou ne sachant pas si je devais oui ou non lui dire la vérité. Il venait de dire qu'il serait clément déjà que c'était rare mais pas qu'il ne me punirait pas. Avec un peu de chance, je ne me ferais pas botter les fesses ou il me les bottera si fort que je ne les sentirai plus.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il attendant patiemment

- Vous promettez de ne pas me punir ? Demandai-je nerveusement

- Non, répondit-il du tac-o-tac, mais je ferais preuve de clémence

- C'est justement ça qui me fait peur, avouai-je en allant me placer à l'autre bout du fauteuil

- J'attends ! Dit-il calmement

Je le regardais un moment, me demandant si je devais le dire ou pas. J'étais bien lancée et s'il faisait preuve de clémence cela voudrait dire qu'il me punirait moins sévèrement

- Il y a un mois de cela …, commençais-je, je … j'ai comme qui dirait loupé l'heure du couvre-feu et …

- Vous avez quoi ? Demanda-t-il sévèrement

- Et … et je me suis faufilée entre les étages avant que … qu'on ne m'attrape, terminai-je par dire avec une teinte de voix en moins

- Vous avez quoi ? Reprit-il sévèrement

- Ce n'était pas ma faute, repris-je apeuré, je regardais les étoiles et quand je me suis rendue compte qu'il était tard il était 22h10

Il me fit signe d'approcher, il m'avait piégé. J'avais cru qu'il était au courant mais non il ne l'était pas. J'avais gaffé sur ce coup et je sentais que j'allais le regretter. Voyant qu'il s'impatientait je me levais et trainais des pieds lentement vers lui, il s'était levé, ce qui me surprise un peu. Une fois près de lui, il m'agrippa le bras et me claqua rapidement les fesses cinq fois avant de me lâcher

- Vous m'avez avoué votre bêtise mais que ce soit la dernière fois Evans, suis-je clair ? Demanda-t-il me dominant de toute sa hauteur

- Oui, très clair, m'empressai-je de répondre

- Il est tard au lit ! Finit-il par dire

- Vous me pardonnez vraiment ? Demandai-je septique

- Je vous crois, je sais que c'était involontaire d'où les cinq claques, justifia-t-il

- Bonne nuit, dis-je en souriant

La chose que j'avais du mal à capter était qu'il m'avait piégé. J'aurais bien aimé savoir comment il avait fait mais je ne voulais pas réveiller de vieux démon.

* * *

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)**


End file.
